Serpent's Coils
by Marvel-Tolkien Fangirl
Summary: <html><head></head>The Elder God Set, still possessing Odin's youngest son Balder, has plunged the Nine Realms into war with the goal of destroying them all. Sequel to The Gathering Storm, and part of the Shadows Universe. Co-authored by me and Myth Queen.</html>
1. Chapter 1

**Serpent's Coils**

**Chapter One**

"This is the last of them," Balder said to Thor as they watched the Norn prisoners being marched into the bifrost site.

"You fought very well in this battle, little brother. You've grown into a mighty warrior." Thor laid a hand on Balder's shoulder, but his heart weighed heavily.

Shortly after Odin's murder, and the subsequent killing of Austmadr, the man who killed him, Karnilla announced a war on Asgard in vengeance of her brother's death. She had attacked Alfheim the same day, and word quickly spread through the nine realms; the fire demons were now closely allied to the Norns, and it was thought that the dwarves were supplying their weapons. Loki and Angrboda were offering Asgard what help they could, but Jotunheim had still not recovered from its war with Asgard, millennia ago.

"We are very fortunate that Queen Gullveig is willing to hold our prisoners," Balder mentioned, subdued. "We would never have room in Asgard for them all."

"Yes. But the battle here is done, brother. Go home. Nanna will be anxious for you."

Balder nodded absently, but Thor could see that he wasn't listening.

"Balder."

He looked up.

"Go home, brother. Your wife needs to know you are alright."

"Thor, I'm not a child. I can stay and do my duty here."

"The battle is done here. Besides, Mother needs a report of the happenings. I may not be king or crown prince now, little brother, but I am your commanding officer and this is an order. Go home."

Balder nodded once. "Thank you."

He joined those soldiers with superficial injuries waiting to be taken back to Asgard. Moments later, Sif joined Thor, slipping her hand into his.

"He's become a mighty warrior."

"I would he was not. I wish that he could have been my naive little brother for a few years more. This is not a path that will sit well with him."

"Everyone must grow up at some stage, Thor, however much we might wish otherwise." Sif gazed out into the distance, her eyes bleak. "I cannot believe my own mother instigated all this."

Thor shook his head. "Karnilla is the woman who birthed you, Sif, she is not your mother. Parents are the ones who raise us and love us. And since we are on the subject, how is Lady Alti? She is in her sixth month of her pregnancy now, I believe?"

Sif smiled, grateful for the introduction of a lighter topic. "Yes. She and the child do well. But now is hardly the time to discuss such matters." Her expression became more serious. "What remains to be done here before we return to Asgard?"

"We must number the dead," Thor said grimly. "And arrange for the fallen Norns to return to their home world, for their final rest."

Sif nodded. "I will take the Warriors Three and a few others to do a sweep of the surrounding area, to make sure that none of our prisoners were able to sneak away."

Thor nodded. Though it had been done already, it never hurt to check again. He gazed sadly at the destruction of the battle; buildings were burning, dead soldiers lay about everywhere, some younger even than Balder. _I miss you, Father_, he thought. _You would know what to do. _

Sif squeezed Thor's hand. "Thinking about Odin again?"

He nodded, eyes on the ground. "Always. _He_ would have ended all this by now."

Sif's heart grew heavier, as it had ever since Odin's passing. Whether Thor would ever admit it or not, it was _her_ family that were responsible for all this- Austmadr for carrying out Odin's regicide, and Karnilla for descending the Realms into war. She could never voice that to Thor though, he had enough concerns now without listening to her self-recrimination.

She squared her shoulders, knowing she had to stay strong for him, for as long as it took to end this. Calling to the Warriors Three, she led them on a final patrol through the battlefield, all their senses on high alert.

Thor stood waiting for a moment before making sure everything was as it should be. Then with a heavy heart he headed to the gathered dead. He knew many of the soldiers that he fought with; identifying the bodies was a necessity, better start now. He found Lord Frey, his older half-brother, already laying out the dead.

"Frey," he greeted. "How many of our number have fallen?"

"We have not gathered them all yet, but already over a hundred warriors." Frey pulled a shroud over the face of the man he had just identified.

"Ander," Thor murmured, his heart growing even heavier.

"He was a fine soldier and a good man."

"And an expectant father..." Thor sighed. He would have Sif inform Alti that her lover had perished. "Is this war?"

"Yes."

"There is nothing glorious about it."

Frey grimaced. "Did you think there would be?"

"Stories told in my youth lead me to believe so."

"Those stories were no doubt embellished and edited. War is never glorious or great." Frey kicked at the ground savagely. "Another thing you should remember, half-brother, is that the tales of war in history are generally written by the victors." He shook his head. "I must go and aid the other soldiers. No doubt there are more bodies to retrieve." He stomped away, shoulders slumped.

Thor stood there dejectedly. _Already more than a hundred fallen, and still we're not done... when will this end?_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Balder arrived in Asgard wearily. Nanna was in Heimdall's observatory, a healer's bag near her knees as she bent over a wounded solider, murmuring a healing incantation. She looked up hopefully as the lights faded and seeing Balder there she let out a cry of joy and ran to his arms. Balder hugged her tightly, but his gaze drifted up and his eyes locked with Heimdall's.

_He knowsss what hisss job isss, little prince,_ the ever-present sound of Set's voice came into Balder's mind. _Now kissss your beloved and report to your mother assss Thor ordered you._

_When will you be satisfied?_ Balder asked with a sinking heart.

_When the nine realmsss are gone._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sigyn turned over in bed, coming into contact with something unexpectedly cold. She jolted awake at once, looking to see the huge blue man lying, still asleep, beside her. For an instant her heart pounded, but then she remembered. _Helbindi. My lover._ It sounded strange, even in her mind. She stretched out as she remembered how it had happened; she had accidently transported herself to Jotunheim in the middle of a storm. Helblindi had stumbled upon her and taken her back to his hunting lodge; once there, they had shared a kiss that quickly grew into something else. She grimaced as she remembered what had happened next...

_"My mother always told me I was worthless and that I'd amount to nothing," Helblindi murmured. "Everybody has always called me slush, a melting man or a liquid boy. I suppose they're right. I am weak."_

_Sigyn traced his chest muscles with her fingers. "There are different types of strength in the universe."_

_"Perhaps... But I have never done what I wanted, really. I have always put duty first. Duty to Jotunheim. Duty to my mother. People laughed at me for not standing against her, but it is a child's responsibility to support their mother, isn't it? I want to be a good, responsible person."_

_"I have always felt that way, too. My mother always called me her little rebel because I never really rebelled."_

_"My mother's dead. I know I shouldn't be glad, but I am. It means I'm free. But it also means I don't really have a purpose anymore... just duty to Jotunheim. And Jotunheim has no need of me."_

_Sigyn pushed herself up onto her elbow . "Until tonight I have never done anything that I haven't thought about. And you know what? I like it. Acting impulsively."_

_Helblindi smiled and kissed her. "I like you acting impulsively, too."_

_"So let's do it."_

_"What?"_

_"Act impulsively. Let's forget about duty, and society, and rebelling or thinking or being responsible. Let's just get a ship, you and me. Let's travel the stars and visits worlds that have no names. Let's break away and just leave!"_

_Helblindi's eyes widened. "You and me?"_

_Sigyn nodded._

_"Just leave? Just like that?"_

_"Why not? I know where the deep-space ships are kept in Asgard, they're easy to fly-"_

_"Steal a ship?"_

_Sigyn laughed. "Why not?"_

_"We don't even know each other!"_

_"That's what makes it so brilliant." Sigyn sat up. "We don't know each other, we don't have to be ourselves. We can be anybody we want. I could call myself Amora and you could call yourself Skurge."_

_Helblindi laughed. "What sort of names are those?"_

_"Untested names. Names that we can create as we go." Her eyes were shining with possibility, a smile breaking across her face._

_He tangled his fingers into her golden hair and kissed her. "That sounds..."_

_Sigyn bit her lip._

_"Why not?" Helblindi laughed. "Let's do it!"_

_It was then that the door flew open. A flurry of wind and snow rushed in, making the fire flicker. Sigyn shivered and dove beneath the furs, peaking up over Helblindi's chest to see who just entered. Her heart froze. Loki cast back his hood, shaking snow from his hair as Angrboda did the same._

_"Forgive us, cousin, but we got caught in the snow, and this was the closest-" Angrboda stopped as she realised what she was seeing._

_Loki turned to see what had caused her to fall silent, and his eyes widened. His gaze flickered to Sigyn's dress, and back to her face. Sigyn gulped, pulling the furs up to her neck. Helblindi sat up, doing the same._

_"Hello, Lady Sigyn," Angrboda greeted, her voice harsh and cold. "I didn't imagine seeing you here!"_

_Sigyn gulped again... Now what?_

_Loki stared at them, his expression as cruel as Atum's. He spoke through gritted teeth. "I know the storm is horrific, Helblindi, but I did not expect you to persuade my s- cousin to stay warm in this fashion!"_

_Helblindi paled._

_"What makes you think he was the one doing the persuading?" Sigyn replied defiantly, holding the furs up around her neck. "Turn your backs so we can dress!"_

_"What are you even doing on Jotunheim?" Angrboda demanded of her._

_"And how did she get here?" Loki growled at Helbindi._

_"It was an accident, Loki," Sigyn retorted hotly before Helblindi could speak. "A side effect of...the new ability I recently found out about transported me here. I would have died in the storm if Helblindi had not brought me here!" She smiled warmly at her newfound lover._

_Loki's hands were clenched at his sides. Sigyn thought it was likely that Helblindi firmly believed that there was a good chance he was going to die in short order. Angrboda's face was an impassive mask. She put a hand on Loki's shoulder, causing him to look at her. Together they retreated to a corner and turned their backs, head huddled together as they murmured._

_Sigyn and Helblindi gave each other despairing glances. They shrugged and both hurried to dress before the king and queen of Jotunheim turned back round. Sigyn took Helblindi's hand for reassurance and comfort (both ways) while they waited for someone to break the silence._

_Loki was the one who spoke first. "Let me see if I have this straight, Helblindi," he said coldly. "You happen across Sigyn in the middle of a storm, bring her here and then seduce her?"_

_"It was mutual seduction, if any seducing happened!" Sigyn snapped. "Not that it's any of your business!"_

_"It's our business when a deep-storm dalliance threatens our world!" Angrboda snapped back. "Do you have any idea how your people will react to know that their precious Lady Sigyn was found with a Jotünn? They will assume-"_

_"They'll assume I'm following my mother's path!" Sigyn interrupted._

_Loki winced. _

_"I expected better behavior from you, Helblindi!" Angrboda interrupted, glaring now at him. _

_"We hardly expected you to come barging into my lodge!" he retorted. _

_"Yes, Ymir forbid we should seek shelter from a storm!"_

_"I thought that you were smarter than to be caught out in a storm. Why not head to your own hunting lodge?"_

_Sigyn hung her head in her hands. This was getting out of control! Before she could speak, though, Loki did._

_"I thought that I sensed Sigyn in danger. Obviously I was... mistaken." _

_Sigyn blinked. "In danger? Only while I was out in the storm alone... but that was hours ago!" _

_Loki still glared suspiciously. Helblindi met his gaze steadily. _

_Angrboda shook her head. "What did I just say about people jumping to conclusions?" _

_There was a collective moment of silence. _

_Helblindi sighed. "So what happens now?" _

_"Well I'm exhausted, " Sigyn said. "I'm going to try to sleep."_

_"Maybe you should have been doing that already. " Loki still didn't look happy. _

_Sigyn ignored him, tugging Helblindi to come and lie down with her. Loki started to say something else, but Angrboda gripped his arm in warning. The king and queen shed their frozen outer layers, and lay down on the other side of the fire. Loki turned his back and put his arms around Angrboda. Sigyn curled up against Helblindi. He kisses her forehead gently and then whispered in her ear._

_"You think they knew we were trying to forget them?" _

_Sigyn twisted so Loki and Angrboda couldn't see her, and whispered back, equally quietly. "Doesn't matter. Did you mean what you said, would you really leave with me?"_

_Helblindi glanced at his royal guests and nodded. "Yes."_

_A smile burst over Sigyn's face and she had to stop herself from planting another hot kiss to his lips. "Good," she murmured. "Good night."_

_"Good night." _

Helblindi turned over, yawning widely. He smiled when he saw that Sigyn was awake. "Morning, Beautiful."

"Same to you," Sigyn rested her chin on his chest. "So what shall we do today?"

"We're out of the nine realms, aren't we?"

Sigyn nodded.

"Then I guess we should do something that we never would have done before."

"Like what?"

"Maybe rob a bank." Helblindi grinned. "Or see how many people will believe us if we claim to be the king and queen of... Jotungard."

Sigyn snorted. "Love it! Shall we land, than, King Skurge?"

"Of course, lovely Queen Amora."

They laughed as they bounded out of bed and raced to the cockpit to land the ship. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Sif forced herself to walk straight, not turning at the sounds of mourning assaulting her from every direction. Beside her Volstagg walked with a heavy step.

"If I had not insisted that my wife and children move to Asgard-" he started, and then cut himself off. Such things didn't bear thinking about. If they had been here, on Alfheim when this happened... Hogun glanced at him sympathetically. Fandral placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Your family is safe, Volstagg." Sif's voice came out harsher than she had intended. "Many other families at home wait for news of loved ones who will not return. Try and focus on what is happening, rather than what _could_ have happened!"

She knew she was being unfair, but out here, surrounded by death and grief, she had to force herself to focus on practicalities, or she would never be able to continue moving.

Volstagg straightened. "You are right, Sif. Fandral, come with me, there's an alley that looks suspicious."

The two split off, leaving Hogun and Sif alone.

"You seem grim of late, Lady Sif."

"These are grim times."

Hogun nodded and then hesitated. "Sif, you and Thor-"

"What about us?"

"You need to make time to be together. You have hardly spoken in the last four days."

"We've been fighting for the last four days. I'm sure once we get back to Asgard I will have time to speak with him about other things besides war." It was a lie and they both knew it; once back in Asgard, she and Thor would both be in war councils with hardly enough time to close their eyes.

Hogun sighed. "Even the greatest warriors need respite, Sif."

"I will ensure Thor and I rest when the realms are safe again!"

Hogun spoke hesitantly. "You still feel guilt for Austmadr's role in this. And Karnilla's actions."

Sif cursed Hogun's perceptiveness. "Perhaps, but Austmadr paid for his treachery. And soon, Karnilla will pay for beginning this conflict."

Hogun shifted uneasily. "The last message I received from my kin in Vanaheim..."

"What of it?"

"Rumours abound, apparently from Queen Gullveig, about what part you might have played in these events."

"_What?!"_

"Fools will talk," Hogun put a hand on her shoulder. "We who know you would never suspect such a thing, but there are those who believe that this is a plot of Karnilla's to place her daughter on the throne of Asgard."

Sif cursed rumour-mongers and treachery very loudly. "If any of them knew what that witch has done to me, they would not be so quick to side me with her."

"I tell you this because even foolish words can taint the ears of those who hear them. And there are enough men in Asgard's court who think a woman has no place on the battlefield."

"That has always been the case. Have I ever given such men cause to doubt my loyalties?" Sif's temper flared, even though she knew she wasn't really angry with Hogun.

"I only mean to say tread carefully when you speak in council. I worry that anything unorthodox that you suggest will be twisted as 'proof' of these rumours."

Sif was about to reply when Volstagg and Fandral returned, moving slowly.

"Did you find anything?"

Fandral shook his head.

"Then pick up your feet. We have work to do, this isn't a evening stroll!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Alright, that didn't seem to work out very well," Sigyn muttered, looking dolefully at the shackles on her wrists. "But how was I to know that there were undercover Kree soldiers?"

"Being arrested might end up being fun." Helblindi shrugged. "In any case, it can't be worse than Loki and Angrboda..." He paused, thinking back to the morning after he and Sigyn had been together, having to deal with the King and Queen of Jotunheim...

_"I wonder what they have been talking about."_

_"Us."_

_"Obviously. But what about us?"_

_"What are we going to do about this?" Angrboda murmured to Loki the next morning as they stood in a corner, watching Sigyn and Helblindi in the opposite corner, whispering to each other and eating dried manticore meat._

_"I don't see what we __**can**__ do. It's not in our power to insist they marry or anything... I suppose we'll just have to encourage them to keep last night quiet and hope they never see each other again." Loki shook his head. "I can't believe it!" _

_"Neither can I, believe me." Angrboda frowned. "I suppose you're right, once Sigyn goes home, there's very little chance of them seeing one another again." _

_Loki nodded darkly. "And I think we __**can**__ prevent it, if necessary."_

_Angrboda sighed. "I don't suppose it really is our place to do that, though. If they want to be involved, who are we to say that they can't? As long as they make it clear that neither of them are being forced in any way."_

_"The Aesir will still be very unhappy with it. I don't like to think what would happen to Sigyn if it came to light that she slept with a Jotünn! There are a lot of people who would take that as treason against Asgard." Loki shook his head. "And you can bet that her mother will blame me!" _

_Angrboda tilted her head to one side. "I thought Lady Freyja had been kinder to you of late?"_

_"She won't be if she finds out about this!" _

_"Why would she blame you for this?"_

_"Because she blames me __**every**__ time something bad happens to Sigyn. All because we got drunk when we were thirteen."_

_Angrboda raised a brow._

_"I brought some drinks on a picnic, she, Thor, Sif and I went on."_

_"What sort of drinks?"_

_"Wine. Ale. Mead..." _

_"All three?!" _

_Sigyn and Helblindi looked over as Angrboda burst out laughing. Loki flushed a little. The 'royal's cousins' stood and joined the king and queen._

_"Loki was just telling me why your mother didn't like him," Angrboda told Sigyn, managing a tense smile._

_"What did he tell you? The time he got me drunk, how he taught me magic against her express wishes, how he magicked her dress to-"_

_"Let's stop it there, shall we?" Loki interrupted. "Freyja's dislike of me isn't the pressing issue here." _

_Helblindi sighed heavily, moving protectively in front of Sigyn. "I will accept whatever punishment their Majesties deem suitable."_

_Angrboda frowned. "Helblindi, I am not Gunnlod. You need not expect me to act as she would have."_

_"So what are you going to do?"_

_Loki and Angrboda glanced helplessly at each other. Eventually Loki sighed._

_"As soon as the weather clears, Sigyn will be sent back to Asgard. And this will never be spoken of again." _

_"But-" Helblindi stopped himself when Sigyn took his hand (Loki scowled). They exchanged a meaningful look before Sigyn turned to Angrboda. Her voice was icy._

_"I presume Helblindi and I are allowed to at least speak privately?" _

_Angrboda folded her arms. "Perhaps."_

_Both Helblindi and Sigyn exchanged irritated glances._

_"You two have put us in a difficult position-" Loki started._

_Sigyn couldn't hold her tongue. "And __**you two**__ are acting like jealous ex-lovers!" _

_She took Helblindi's arm and led him to the one other small room in the lodge, shutting the door firmly behind them. _

_"What are they doing?" Loki exclaimed furiously, stepping forward._

_Angrboda grabbed Loki's arm and stopped him from following them. Moments later, the sounds from the room let them know exactly what Helblindi and Sigyn were __**doing**__. Both king and queen scowled fiercely._

_"Helblindi has never acted like this!" Angrboda exclaimed. "What did your Sigyn __**do**__ to him?"_

_"What did __**Sigyn**__ do? She never acts like this!" Loki replied angrily. _

_"Well, something has obviously changed!" _

_Loki bit back a retort and slumped down to the floor. "Sigyn's right. We __**are**__ acting like jealous ex-lovers!"_

_Angrboda took his hand. "Well, neither of us expected this."_

_"That's an understatement!" Loki glanced uneasily at the door as a particularly excited noise came from it. "Are they mocking us on purpose, or do they not realise that we can hear them?"_

_Angrboda wrapped her arms around herself. "I hope it's the latter."_

_Loki just shook his head. "Sigyn was always so reserved, before..." _

_Helblindi smirked at Sigyn, who was grinning._

_"Do you think we're fooling them?"_

_"I hope so. How else could we talk and not have them barge in?"_

_He kissed her forehead lightly. "So, how are we going to go about stealing a ship?"_

_"Hold on..." Sigyn cleared her throat, and loudly moaned. "Faster!"_

_Helblindi smothered a giggle, and started thumping his fist against the wall in a quick, hard rhythm._

_"I'll be able to get the ship, my brother-in-law works as a mechanic. He's always talking about the ships, I think I know where to get one. The real question is how to get __**you**__ there. Unless I just pop by Jotunheim and pick you up." _

_Helblindi frowned. "That could work." He let out a loud groan before continuing. "I often come here on hunts, and stay for several days. If we pre-arranged a time."_

_"We could be gone before anyone realises!" Sigyn giggled loudly. _

_Helblindi caught her around the waist and for several moments the only noise was that of their passionate kisses. When they broke apart, Sigyn's head fell back against the wall and she grinned at her giant lover._

_"How fast do the ships go?" he asked her, his voice husky. _

_"Several light-years... I don't think anyone will be able to track us, either, if we have a head start." She murmured, before returning the kiss._

_"We're getting distracted."_

_"I like this distraction." Sigyn pulled away anyway. "If I take two days, to make sure that I can get the ship and get away undetected, it should only take me another four days to reach Jotunheim."_

_"So six days after you leave?"_

_Sigyn nodded. She grinned up at him, her eyes bright._

_"What sort of supplies do we need?"_

_"I know most ships have a food supply, but let's assume that it comes with nothing. So food, water. I'm sure there's enough furs to keep us warm if we bring them along." _

_"Plus clothes, knowing our luck, we'll need weapons, and healing stones too... oh, and I want to bring some books, I like reading." Sigyn smiled shyly. "But I can get most of that without effort. Weapons are really the only thing that might draw suspicion..." _

_"That is no problem for me. I'll just bring along everything left to me by my parents. I'll say that I'm offering a sacrifice to beg their forgiveness."_

_"Then that's settled." Sigyn smiled. "Kiss me."_

_Helblindi obliged. _

_They quickly forgot that Loki and Angrboda were in the next room. _

_Outside, in the main room of the lodge, Angrboda looked like she might be ill (not just because of her pregnancy). Loki shoved a pillow over his face and put his hands over his ears. It didn't really help._

_"I can't take this," he muttered, and stormed over to the door. He slammed his fist against it a few times until the noises stopped. "You've made your point!" he shouted. "Stop rubbing it in or I'll go in there and melt your face off, Helblindi!"_

_"No, you won't!" Angrboda hissed. _

_"Go away, Loki!" Sigyn shouted, and the noises started again._

_Loki growled in frustration and went to sit beside Angrboda, head in hands. "They don't even know each other!" he exclaimed angrily. _

_Angrboda raised an eyebrow. "I'd say they know each other fairly well by now." _

_"You're not helping."_

_"There's nothing we can do! They'll have to face the consequences of their choices, and we can only publically condemn their actions if that becomes necessary... You don't suppose Heimdall is reporting on this, do you? You and me are one thing, but a lady of Asgard's court mysteriously vanishing and ending up sporting with a Jotünn..."_

_Loki groaned at the thought that Heimdall could be seeing everything that was going on. "We'll just have to hope he decides to remain discreet." _

_"And then there's the problem that Sigyn might get pregnant and give birth to a giant blue baby." Angrboda frowned. "That'll be on her, not us." _

_Loki buried his face in his hands. "Tell me this isn't happening!"_

_"I could, but that would be a lie. I suppose it could be worse."_

_"Could it?"_

_"Gunnlod could still be around to accuse Sigyn of enchanting her son." _

_Loki managed a laugh. "Leave it to you to find something good in this __**mess**__."_

_The noises from the other room stopped abruptly. Loki looked like he was trying not to be ill. Angrboda's face was impassive. A few minutes later, Helblindi led Sigyn back into the main room, both of them straightening their clothes. Loki glowered at Helblindi as though he wished to rip his head off; Angrboda managed to keep the same sentiment off her own face as she looked at Sigyn. The Vanir crouched by the fire, holding out her hands, as Helblindi went to his food stocks. Sigyn was literally glowing, a secretive smile on her face._

_**As if anything they had just done was a secret! **__Loki thought in disgust. He looked away, trying to think of something to say that wouldn't start an argument. _

_"When are you due?" Sigyn asked Angrboda._

_"We're not sure," the fire-Jotünn replied stiffly. "Your people usually take nine months, but Jotünns can carry for two years, depending on availability of nutrition. And fire-demons give birth three weeks after conception. There are a lot of variables at play here."_

_"Well, Grandmother always told me that it took nine months for all of her pregnancies. Maybe the baby will come sooner than later." _

_Angrboda shrugged. "We will just have to wait and see." _

_"Babies are a beautiful thing," Sigyn murmured, and her face became almost sad. Helblindi returned to her with some food and she smiled gratefully at him._

_"And what are you going to do if you've gotten yourself knocked up?" Loki asked harshly._

_Sigyn's gaze hardened. "Be a mother." _

_"And you?" Angrboda shot the same question at Helblindi._

_He shrugged. "Be a father."_

_"Are either of you taking this seriously?!" Loki half screamed. _

_"The question is why are you taking it __**so**__ seriously!" _

_"You could start another war, do you realise that?"_

_"That's not why you're so angry." Sigyn's voice was shrewd. _

_"War?" Helblindi repeated._

_Sigyn shook her head. "No. Frigga is queen regent, and she's not going to declare war on her own son, especially not for me acting according to my own wishes. You are mad because I've decided to stop pining over you!"_

_Loki flushed scarlet. "That's not true!" _

_"Then why have you gone red?!" _

_"I don't like your assumptions!"_

_"It bruises your ego for me to-"_

_"Enough!" Angrboda interrupted. "Fighting is going to do no good."_

_Sigyn slumped down. "He acted the same way when I married Theoric."_

_Helblindi looked at her in surprise. "You're married?"_

_"Widowed."_

_"Oh. Same."_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"Don't be. I burned her at the stake."_

_Sigyn's jaw dropped._

_"She was a stick of wood," Helblindi continued nonchalantly, "dressed up as a woman." _

_Sigyn blinked rapidly. "Er... alright..." _

_"It was my mother's idea. So I could be king." _

_Sigyn shook her head. "You have very strange customs." _

_"Marrying a stick is __**not**__ a common occurrence," Angrboda corrected. "It was met with a lot of confusion and a little anger." _

_"I still don't understand why-"_

_"It's a long story," Loki interrupted. "And not important at the moment." _

_"So you just want to keep fighting?"_

_"I'm not fighting, you are!" _

_"You're the one who keeps shouting." Angrboda input dryly. "__**I **__am starting to wonder if you're envious now." _

_Loki slumped back, folding his arms and scowling at the fire. Then he thought better of it, got to his feet and stormed to the side room. A mistake, he realised, slamming the door and seeing the rumpled mess of furs on the floor. The door opened and Angrboda slipped in after him. She shoved him further into the room, scowling._

_"Alright. What's wrong with you? And __**don't**__ lie to me." _

_Loki rubbed his temples. "I... I don't know." _

_She put her hands on her hips. "Well, you'd better think fast, because we're staying in here until you calm down!"_

_Loki embraced his wife, inhaling her scent deeply. "I __**am**__ worried for her. If this gets out, what it will do to her reputation... And with __**Helblindi**__ of all people! She doesn't even know him! It makes no sense!"_

_"Because she doesn't know him or because he's a Jotünn?"_

_"I didn't mean it like that!" _

_"Then what did you mean? I am trying to understand, but all I can hear is your old bias against Jotünns." _

_"What, you're not angry with them?"_

_Angrboda opened her mouth to deny it but stopped. "A little. But not like you!" _

_"Well..." He exhaled heavily. "Angi, __**I don't know**__ why I'm angry!" _

_"Is it possibly because you're still harbouring feelings for her?" _

_Loki thought for a long minute. "I feel very protective, but I don't feel for her how I feel for you. Never did, if I'm honest. I have strong feelings that relate to her, but they're not romantic." _

_Angrboda studied him and then nodded. "I believe you. But surely Helblindi isn't that bad."_

_"No. He's not. He's a good man, really... But Asgard still is not a friendly place. Especially to Jotünns."_

_"There are dozens of half-Jotünns in Asgard now, now that we've abolished slavery. That may have changed things, at least a little." _

_"I hope so... if he can even muster the courage to go there with her!"_

_Angrboda shrugged one shoulder. "He might surprise you." _

_Loki shrugged._

_"Or she might decide to stay here. Or it was just a one-night fling and nothing more will come of it." Angrboda put her hand on Loki's shoulder. "Either way, it is truly up to them, not us. I-" She broke off abruptly, pressing a hand to her stomach. _

_"What is it?" Loki asked in concern._

_"I just felt movement. At least, I think it was movement..." A smile broke across her face as she looked up at him. "It was definitely movement." _

_A ridiculous grin spread on Loki's face, and he placed his hand atop hers. "Where?"_

_She shifted his hand so it was flat on her belly. "Wait..."_

_Definite nudge. Loki's eyes almost popped out of his head. Angrboda was grinning like a fool. _

_"Our little one is sure growing fast!" Loki exclaimed. "You hardly show."_

_"Yet. Perhaps we'll have a fire-quick child."_

_"In any case, you need to eat more," Loki said, wrapping his free arm around her. "And by more, I mean vegetables as well as meat."_

_Angrboda pulled a face. "Vegetables don't seem appetising anymore."_

_There was a knock on the door. Helblindi spoke quietly._

_"I, uh, just thought I should let you know, lunch is nearly cooked." _

_"Thank you. We're almost done." They listened to Helblindi walking away. _

_Angrboda wrapped her arms around Loki's neck. "Promise you'll act more civil?"_

_"For you, Angi, I will. I just hope they've stopped giving each other those sappy grins!" _

_She shook her head exasperatedly at her husband, taking his hand to lead him back into the main room. Helblindi was sat close to the fire; Sigyn was on his lap. _

_"Must you?" Loki groaned. _

_Sigyn set her jaw defiantly; clearly, she was still annoyed. "Are we doing something wrong?" _

_Loki swallowed back his retort and tried to speak evenly. "It clearly makes us uncomfortable, please at least try to be a little more discreet." _

_Sigyn sighed heavily and slid to sit at Helblindi's side, an aggrieved look on her face. He took her hand as Loki and Angrboda sat beside them. _

_"Are you planning on telling your mother?" Loki asked abruptly. _

_Sigyn shrugged. _

_"I very much doubt that this will continue after the storm has passed," Helblindi told him. "It was a stroke of luck doubtful to be repeated."_

_Sigyn looked sadly at her hands. _

_Loki tried not to look too relieved. "It's probably for the best."_

_Angrboda elbowed him in the side, frowning. He turned to look at her, and as such they both missed the secretive smirks exchanged between Sigyn and Helblindi. Their faces were carefully expressionless by the time the king and queen of the Jotunns looked back at them. _

_"It probably is for the best." _

_Angrboda apparently considered the matter closed, as she simply helped herself to a strip of meat. They all followed suit._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Nearly ten days later, they found themselves back in the capitol of Jotunheim, preparing to send Sigyn back to Asgard. Angrboda had lent her a gown that had once belonged to a slave, and was now leading her to the bifrost site. Loki stood beside Helblindi, waiting to say their farewells to Sigyn._

_Sigyn glanced at Loki. "May I speak with Helblindi alone for a moment?" _

_Loki reluctantly nodded. "Of course." He took several steps away, trying to pretend that he was out of earshot._

_"Loki!" Sigyn rolled her eyes in exasperation._

_Loki shrugged and left them alone. _

_Angrboda rolled her eyes and went after him. "I'll make sure he doesn't eavesdrop," she called back._

_Helblindi moved closer to Sigyn._

_"Have you begun gathering what you'll need?" she whispered. _

_He nodded; she fought a smile. Her heart was racing with the excitement of their plan; the only problem was that they would have to wait another six days to be together!_

_"I'd kiss you right now if it wouldn't make Loki have a heart attack," she murmured._

_"I'd kiss you if I didn't know it would be bound to lead to other things, even though we're being watched!" _

_"Only six days, and we can do as we please," She murmured happily. "No-one looking over our shoulders... Skurge." _

_Helblindi suppressed a giggle. "Then I will see you in ten days, Amora." _

_Sigyn's heart leapt. Ignoring the presence of bystanders, she stood on her toes and pressed a fast kiss to his lips, before grinning and darting to join Loki and Angrboda at the bifrost site. Helblindi watched her go with a dazed grin._

_Heimdall was waiting sternly when the bifrost stopped spinning. As Sif's older brother (he still thought of her as a sister, no matter what their actual relation was) he had always felt protective of her; this had spilled over onto Sigyn as the two girls grew to be fast friends and spent many hours in the observatory. _

_She took one look at him and considered trying to run, although it wouldn't have done much good... She nodded politely._

_"Heimdall." _

_"Sigyn." His voice was brittle. "Your mother is worried about you."_

_Sigyn ignored the wave of guilt. "Didn't you tell her I was fine?" _

_"I couldn't see you."_

_Sigyn blinked in surprise. "What?" _

_"I couldn't see you. I do not know if it is due to your heritage, but when you used your powers to reach Jotunheim, you burned your way from my sight."_

_Sigyn was taken aback. "I... I didn't mean to. I'm sorry. Everybody must be so worried!" __**But this means he doesn't know about Helblindi and me, doesn't know our plans! **_

_Heimdall's face remained stoic, so she could read nothing from his expression. _

_"I suggest you go and reassure your family that you are well." He turned his gaze from her, and it was clear their talk was over. Sigyn walked meekly out of the Observatory, trying to decide what she was going to tell her mother. _

_She was only half to Freyja's house when she was attacked by a mob of golden-haired women, a few along with their husbands and children. Freyja grabbed Sigyn tightly and burst into tears. Frey was there, too, looking shaken but relieved._

_"What happened?" Sigyn asked in shock._

_"What happened?" Freyja returned. "What happened is you disappeared for ten days and I had no idea if you were alright!" _

_Guilt constricted Sigyn's heart. "I'm sorry, Mor... but I am not a child! Don't you think I can take care of myself?"_

_"You __**disappeared**__, Sigyn! I thought that Ch- somebody might have kidnapped you." _

_Sigyn paled. "Mor, I... I didn't even think of that."__** And that's exactly what you will think when I leave again... **__This, more than anything Loki or Angrboda said made her doubt her choice. What would they do if she just took off? She would have to leave a note... but how could she leave her family and home? _

_The second she thought that, however, images of her dull, repetitive life flashed before her eyes. Year after year of living alone, doing the same things she always did... going with Helblindi seemed her only chance to actually __**live**__ her life! __**I'll write a note,**__ she vowed as her family started herding her away, __**but I can't stay.**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Helblindi swallowed nervously before stepping into the king's presence. He sincerely hoped that Angrboda wouldn't see through him. But she knew him better than anybody ever had. He knelt before her, trying to appear humble._

_"My king." _

_"Rise. I did not ask to see you as your king, but rather as your cousin. "_

_Helblindi stood. _

_"You have not been acting like yourself lately." _

_Helblindi blinked. "In what way, exactly? I was not aware I had been acting in any way that's drastically different." _

_"Lady Sigyn is your normal behaviour? You're keeping something secret from me." _

_Helblindi blinked several times (mainly so he could break eye contact.) "Secrets? No, I'm not, why would you think that? And as for Sigyn, I'm trying to move on from you, now you're married, isn't that a good thing?" __**That should stop her asking too many questions!**_

_"With Loki's cousin?"_

_"Is there a problem with that?"_

_Angrboda ran her hands through her fiery hair in the way that used to make him nearly go mad. "Her uncle is the god slayer. That makes her dangerous. " _

_"She means us no harm!" _

_"But if someone told him that you violated her how do you think he would react?"_

_"I did not violate her!" _

_Angrboda wanted to tear her hair out. "You're missing the point! What if he hears of this and disapproves?" _

_"Surely he does not interfere with her choices! Look at her mother! " _

_Angrboda sighed, knowing Helblindi had a point. "Alright, you win... just promise you won't do anything foolish!"_

_"I won't." Helblindi acknowledged quickly. __**Our plan is not foolish!**__ He justified to himself. __**We know exactly what we are doing.**_

_"Hmm."_

_"I do think that it may be best if I make myself scarce for some time though. What with..." he trailed off before he could accuse Loki of threatening murder._

_"Loki's mood?" Angrboda asked shrewdly. "Yes, that might be best. What did you have in mind?"_

_Helblindi shrugged, trying to look casual. "Perhaps a few more days hunting, a week or so."_

_"You mean you want to go back to the lodge and reminisce about Sigyn."_

_Helblindi blushed turquoise. Angrboda shook her head._

_"Very well, go. I will see you when you return."_

_He bowed his head silently, and left Angrboda's presence, grateful that she seemed to suspect nothing. Unfortunately, he ran straight into Loki as he was leaving the abode. Helblindi swallowed nervously and bowed, hoping to skirt past the queen. Loki swiftly moved to block his path. Helblindi swallowed._

_"My queen." _

_"Cousin." The word was like fire. _

_Helblindi fought the urge to back away. "Is there something I can help you with?" _

_Loki scowled at him for a moment and then jerked his head. "Walk with me."_

_He turned and stalked away. Helblindi fell into step beside him. He glanced back once at Angrboda, hoping for a rescue. She gestured for him to go with Loki, her face impassive. After several long, silent moments Helblindi finally worked up the courage to break the silence._

_"I would have stopped had she wanted me to." _

_"I don't even understand why it __**started**__!" _

_"We were alone in a storm. We started talking and realised that we both still... We hoped it would stop us from thinking about you and Angrboda, at least for a little while." _

_"And did it?" _

_Helblindi wasn't entirely certain what Loki __**wanted**__ as an answer, so he settled on the truth. "Yes." _

_"Good, then there should be no need for such a thing to happen again!" _

_Helblindi was silent._

_Loki narrowed his eyes. "Am I correct?"_

_"I do not understand why you object to me and Sigyn."_

_"__**Lady**__ Sigyn." _

_"Lady Sigyn, if you insist, though she does not require me to call her that. What exactly do you object to, cousin?" _

_Loki stopped and looked at him. "You don't know Asgard. The way her mother is gossiped about and treated. And many Aesir still hate Jotunheim. Her __**life**__ could be at risk if this ever became known to certain people!" _

_Helblindi's eyes widened. "She didn't say-" _

_"I highly doubt she's thought of it. Sigyn has always thought of the best in people... even when they don't deserve it." _

_Helblindi's face turned a strange shade of violet, a sign of a Jotünn's anger. "Are you insinuating something about my character?" _

_"What?" Loki narrowed his eyes in confusion. "No, not you. I was referring to myself, Helblindi." _

_Helblindi blinked in confusion. "Why would Sigyn think badly of you?" _

_"Are you serious?" _

_"Yes." _

_"It's not something that I wish to speak of," Loki muttered, his eyes on the ground. Helblindi was sure that he saw guilt in his eyes._

_"It's not because you're-"_

_"No, it has nothing to do with my heritage," the dark queen snapped. "And I already said I didn't wish to discuss it, so leave it alone!" _

_Helblindi decided to give up. "As you wish. May I depart, my Queen?" _

_"Go ahead," Loki sighed with a wave of his hand. "Just swear that you will __**not**__ involve yourself with Sigyn again."_

_"As you wish." Helblindi bowed and departed. Loki thankfully did not notice that he hadn't actually __**sworn**__ anything! __**Ten days,**__ he thought, a smile lighting his face as he gathered the weaponry he was taking with him. __**I will be waiting, Amora.**_

Sigyn and Helblindi were jarred out of their reminiscing by the sound of armoured footsteps. She glanced sideways at Helblindi. His expression was dreading, and he gave her a small shrug. She returned it. As the Kree guards came into view, they both took deep breaths. Nothing to do but wait and see what would happen next.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sif and Thor walked together towards the palace, at the back of the line of fallen warriors being returned. In total count three hundred and two. Many were fine men that had served Odin long.

"What a captain I am," Thor murmured bitterly, "that these men who survived hundreds of battles with my father perish under my command."

"Hundreds more died under your father's command, including his brother," Sif replied. "We do not need a leader who doubts his ability to defend and protect, Thor."

"Then perhaps I should not lead," Thor snapped bitterly, "for that is all I have been doing of late!"

Sif was taken aback at his vehemence. "Thor, you're doing the best you can."

"Am I?" he retorted. "Then why can I not find a way to end this conflict?"

"Wars do not end quickly once begun."

The thunder god shook his head. "I need to be alone. I'll see you at the council later." He stalked away.

He almost wished that Sif would follow him, but she didn't. _I need to talk with Loki,_ he thought suddenly. _But I have no way without going to Jotunheim, and I am needed here. There are those who can, though. Mother._

With a sigh, he turned back to the road taking him to the palace. He had not gone far before he saw Balder running to greet him. The expression on Balder's face surprised him; his little brother was beaming. What could he possibly find at this time to smile about?

"Thor!" he cried, catching up to the thunder god. "Thor, excellent news!"

"The war has been stilled?" Thor asked bitterly.

Balder's expression faltered. "We received news from Loki."

"The Jotünns will be sending troops?" Thor's heart lifted.

Balder shook his head. "No," he said, much subdued. "Angrboda had given birth."

A broad grin spread across Thor's face. _Life goes on amid war._ "Boy or girl? And how fares Angrboda?"

"A girl. Both mother and daughter are well. The baby was smaller than expected but has already shown signs of shape shifting. So far she's favouring her father's look, but her hair is red. Not fire like Angrboda's, but apparently really, really red."

Thor smiled sadly. "I don't imagine we'll see our little niece soon."

Balder head bowed. "I hate this, Thor. All this death and killing..."

Thor put his arm around Balder. "I hate it, too. Listen, if you don't want to be involved, if you'd rather remain in Asgard with Nanna and Mother... no-one would think less of you. I for one would be _relieved_ to know you're safe."

Balder swallowed. "That is tempting-"

_No! I forbid it, ssslave! You need to be here._

Balder broke eye contact with Thor as Set's voice sounded in his mind. He cleared his throat, and started again. "Remaining at home is tempting, but all other men are fighting for Asgard. I can do no less."

Thor nodded once, at the same time proud of his brother's courage and worried for his safety in the future. "Then I will not ask again. Your skills are far more impressive than I ever thought, given our sparring sessions."

"Those were in jest. This is in earnest," Balder replied stiffly. "And I had never killed a man until I stabbed Austmadr in the back. Perhaps bloodshed was what I needed."

"Don't think that way, Balder. No-one blames you for your actions. He killed our father."

"I blame me."

"You shouldn't." Thor's voice was serious. "Austmadr was a traitor. If you had not struck at him, who knows what he might have done to you? And even setting that aside, he would almost certainly have been put to death for his crime."

"Murdering him didn't help Father, though. I have nightmares, sometimes, about that night. Father lies there, unmoving. I'm holding Austmadr, and impaling him, and Father speaks to me as Austmadr dies, saying I could have saved him if I hadn't killed the Norn." Silent tears fell down Balder's face. "What if he was right?"

"Father's wounds were fatal. Even if Eir had been there the moment Austmadr struck, nothing could have saved him. Balder, look at me." Thor gazed seriously into his brother's eyes. Grief had darkened them from their once-cornflower blue to almost black. "Nothing we could have done would have changed Father's fate. You must believe that."

Balder looked away. _If I hadn't given in to Set-_

_I would have found another way, and made your father sssuffer for your disssobedience._

_Don't try to make me feel better, monster! _

_I merely ssstate factsss._

_BE QUIET!_

"Balder?" Thor's voice was etched with concern. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. Everything. Loki and Angrboda are parents, Thor, but is their child ever going to know peace?"

"Of course she will. We will ensure it. When the sons of Odin stand together, nothing can stop us." Thor gave him a comforting smile. "Will you come with me to see Mother? I need to ask a favour of her."

Balder nodded once, and then shook his head as Set hissed in displeasure. "I promised Nanna that I would eat with her. She's probably waiting for me."

"Then let's at least walk to the palace together," Thor suggested.

"I actually have to talk to Heimdall first."

Thor blinked. "Shall I accompany you to the Bifrost then?"

"No... go and see Mother, I'll join you later." Balder muttered, walking away.

Thor frowned after him, but Balder was moving quickly, and he really _did _need to see Frigga.

"Maybe I am too protective of Balder, it's not as if he's a child." He turned, half expecting Sif to be near him. It surprised Thor slightly before he remembered that she and he had already parted ways. Shrugging, he went inside, making a note to talk to Balder again when he had a chance. His youngest brother's behaviour was... odd, to say the least. He'd mention it to Frigga at the very least, he resolved.

Meanwhile, Balder made his away to the Observatory, where Heimdall stood stoically waiting for him.

_Remain sssilent and jussst let me ssspeak. _Set cautioned the young prince.

_As if you're giving me any other option!_ Balder complied nonetheless, allowing the serpent to take control of his mouth.

"How fares our lovely Gullveig?" Set sounded so guileless! Balder, trapped inside his lost mind, felt ill.

"Her prisons are nearly full with Karnilla's army and allies. Not long now, and there will be enough of them for Gullveig to overthrow those in her realm loyal to Asgard, and declare her loyalty to Karnilla. Your plan is going forth smoothly. No-one suspects a thing."

Set smiled with Balder's lips. "Good. And Jotunheim?"

"Loki and Angrboda have no soldiers to aid Asgard with and they have little food to spare, but your brother's dragon has found a vein of iron ore, and they are making plans to supply Asgard with weapons and armour, though they can spare little else."

"And the child?"

"Much like her father."

"Hmmm. An attack on Jotunheim is warranted. But I do not want the heir to the throne harmed... Perhaps if mother and child are sent here for their protection..." He nodded, satisfied. "I will send word to them, extending an invitation to mother and child. It will appear as a gesture of goodwill, to ensure that they, at least, have plenty of food. And then I will make sure that Surtur targets Jotunheim next. That will end the threat of Loki Atumson with little difficulty."

"Do you think he will send his wife here without him?" Heimdall questioned.

Set frowned slightly. "He is her husband, but she is his king. He will have no choice in the matter. And they know that one of the rulers must be ready for attack if necessary. No, Angrboda and the child will come here alone."

Heimdall nodded, ceding that he was right. Set narrowed Balder's eyes. The gatekeeper was under his thrall, courtesy of the Serpent Crown, but he sometimes wondered how much the man was truly aware of. Heimdall's powers were not famed for naught, and if he were to break free... Set's mood darkened as he felt a spike of hope arise in Balder, though the boy tried to hide it.

_If Heimdall doesss realissse what isss happening, I will see to his demisse asss I did Odin'sss. Underssstand?_

_Understood. It's not like I could do anything to help him anyway, is there?_ Balder replied bitterly, his head handing low as he made his way back to the palace.

_Head up, Balder. It will not do for the people to sssee their future king hopelessss._

_Except I will never be king. You're going to destroy Asgard._

_True. Now... How ssshall we go about killing Thor?_

_Plot yourself. I will do as you say but don't expect me to-_

_Then Nanna ssshall die tonight. Ssshame. Ssshe hasss sssuch happy newsss for you..._

Balder tensed. _Leave Nanna alone!_

_Are you going to make yourssself ussseful, then?_

Balder's heart constricted. Nausea wracked him. _I don't want Thor to die... but I can't let anything happen to Nanna! _

_Choossse._

Balder tried to stall. _What news does Nanna have?_

_I won't tell you. If ssshe livesss, ssshe can tell you herssself. If she doesssn't, then it isss irrelevant. Have you made your mind up?_

Balder felt like killing himself. _Thor always wanted to die in battle._ He wished he had never been born!

_Now wasss that ssso hard? We can arrange for hisss gloriousss death. _There was a long slow chuckle. _I have ssso longed for thisss day. Thank you, Balder. For being ssso innosssent._

_Can I go home now?_ Balder asked, subdued and broken.

_Yesss. Go on. Your work for tonight isss over._

Balder slowly walked to his chambers, where Nanna was waiting with dinner ready. She hugged him tightly as soon as she saw him.

"Mor always said that watching Ve leave to go to battle was the hardest thing she ever faced. I don't believe her," she whispered.

"What do you think was, then?" Balder whispered back, holding her like he never would let her go. Tears filled his eyes. _She is going to die because of me._

"Holding you now but knowing that I'm going to have to let you go again. Can't you stay, beloved? Can't you stay with me?"

"I have a duty to Asgard."

Nanna buried her face in his shoulder. "I know."

He stroked her hair, trying to hide his guilt and self-loathing. "I promise that as long as you are here waiting, I will always come back to you."

"I'm never going to leave you." Nanna whispered fiercely, stepping back and taking his hands in hers. "Balder..." she fidgeted nervously. She tried to lead into this subtly. "It's good news about Loki and Angrboda's little one, isn't it?"

"Yes... though I hope she grows to know something other than war."

Nanna bit her lip. "I hope so too... for her and her soon-to-be playmate." One of her hands moved, pressing to her belly.

Balder's eyes widened. "Nanna, are you..."

She nodded, her eyes full of happiness.

Balder forced a smile onto his face even as his heart destroyed itself. _Another life that will end before it gets to live... I HATE YOU, SET!_

_I wasss wondering when that would come back. It'sss been, oh... two daysss sssince you lassst told me that? I think that'sss a record. Maybe we ssshould go for three daysss next time._

_I hate you! I hate you! I hate you!_

_Yesss, you hate me. Let'sss move on, ssshall we? If I wasssn't in your head, what would you be doing right now?_

"Balder? Balder, are you alright?"

He nodded. "I... I'm alright. I love you. And I already love our baby. It's just..."

"The war," Nanna agreed. "I know. I'm scared, too. But I know that we'll be alright. I just know it. We have to be, right?"

"We'll be alright. This war will end soon and our little one will grow up making daisy chains and complaining about his studies-"

"Unless _she_ complains about her studies, or he _loves_ them."

Balder smiled at his wife, smoothing her golden hair back from her face. "You're right. Exactly. She might love studying, too. Boy or girl, studious or not, our child will have a peaceful life." With each word, he felt his heart die a little.

Nanna sighed contentedly, leaning into his embrace and closing her eyes.

_It'sss ssso nice to sssee a new family beginning. _Set mocked.

_I thought you were going to give us privacy, monster?_

_Asss you wisssh... for now._

Balder closed his eyes, imagining a happier world- Odin was still alive, there were no wars, and there really _was_ hope for Asgard, and for his family and unborn child. He didn't want to open his eyes again, wanting to ignore the nightmare that was reality for as long as possible.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Amora and Skurge?" The imperious Kree squinted at Sigyn first and then Helblindi. "Where is this Jotungard that you supposedly rule?"

"Far away from this uncivilized pit!" Helblindi replied, imagining himself a peacock with its feathers poofed up. "I am astonished you haven't heard of it!"

"Well, I haven't! Does it owe allegiance to the Kree or the Skrulls?"

Skurge looked at Amora, unsure what the 'right' answer was. She looked equally stumped.

"We owe allegiance to no world but our own!" Helblindi cried. "And as king of Jotungard, I demand you release me and the queen at once!"

The Kree did not look impressed. "Threats mean nothing."

"How was that a threat?" Sigyn wondered. "We come to negotiate a trade in weapons and you imprison us?"

"I have heard no reports of a trade." The guard's face was stoic.

Helblindi rolled his eyes. "That's because you arrested us before we could start the negotiations!"

"You can wait in the dungeons while I speak with the Accuser, then."

"You can wait in the dungeons!" Sigyn stomped her foot and tossed her head, trying to imitate her mother. "I am a _queen_! How _dare_ you treat me like a common criminal!"

The Kree raised a brow. "You were committing a crime."

"How? By landing on the planet?"

"Take them away," the Kree ordered, turning his back. "I've had enough of this."

Sigyn and Helblindi were hurriedly bustled away without another word. Sigyn sighed. They were never going to believe this half-baked story that she and Helblindi had!

Helblindi met her gaze. _Now what?_ He mouthed. She could only shrug. She wondered what her family was doing, and grimaced as she remembered leaving Asgard...

_Sigyn mentally ran through all the supplies in her back as she prepared to leave her home for the last time. __**This is actually happening,**__ she thought, her heart pounding as she tucked her note explaining everything behind the milk in her icebox. She paused for a minute- would anyone find it in there? Besides, the ice might cause the ink to smear... _

_**But I don't want it found too soon!**__ She tapped it against her chin and then put it under the fruit bowl on the table. Examining it from every angle, she was satisfied that it was noticeable. She took one last look around before leaving the house, locking it behind her. She slid the key back under the door before stealing to the spaceport to find a ship. _

_She smiled at the workers, who over the past two days had become used to seeing her come and go. There was only one ship in the yard that was kept fully stocked for immediate travel, she had found out. Humming pleasantly to hide her rising excitement and anxiety, Sigyn headed for the royal flagship. She tried to walk nonchalantly, hiding her nerves. _

_"Sigyn?"_

_She jumped as Balder fell into step beside her._

_"Balder! What are you doing here?"_

_"I come here sometimes to be alone... Why are you here?"_

_Sigyn shrugged. "Just walking. I've found myself very interested in the ships of late."_

_"I can show you around. The flagship is reserved for the royal family, but I can give you a tour. After all, we are family!" _

_"Thanks..." Sigyn agreed vaguely, already thinking hard. __**How am I supposed to get away from him?**_

_Balder happily began talking, explaining a lot of things that Sigyn already knew, as he led her to the flagship. _

_Her conscience pricked as she noticed a number of hand-held, but heavy tools. She casually steered Balder in their direction, hoping she'd be able to lift one without him noticing. __**Being stunned will do no permanent damage...**_

_"And here is the flagship," Balder announced proudly. "Come on, I'll show you onboard."_

_Sigyn picked up one of the tools, feeling guilty, as Balder bounded up the ramp into the ship. She followed. Balder was at the helm, examining the controls. Sigyn muttered a silent prayer for forgiveness, and crept up behind him as quietly as possible. She raised the tool in her hand and soundly clubbed him over the head. He crumpled at once. Sigyn dropped the tool, heart in her throat. __**What have I done?**__ She dropped to her knees, checking his pulse. To her relief, his heart still beat._

_"Guards!" she cried, cradling his head. "Guards, quickly!" _

_"What happened, my lady?"_

_"I don't know, he said he felt dizzy, then he just collapsed!" Sigyn hoped the panic in her voice would be attributed to fear for Balder, not the fact that she was lying. The guard knelt beside them._

_"Get him to the healing rooms!" Sigyn shouted at him. "Now!"_

_The guard blinked and nodded. He scooped the young prince into his arms and started walking away. He stopped once to glance back at Sigyn, who had buried her face in her hands._

_"My lady?"_

_"I'm coming," she whispered faintly. The guard took Balder, plainly trusting her to follow. The minute she was alone, she went and sat at the ship's controls. She had gone amazingly calm. Her heartbeat was even very suddenly, and she started the engines, raising the boarding ramp. A grin lit her face._

_"If I had planned this right, I'd be wearing some scandalous outfit, under my cloak, which I would then cast off at this moment," she mused aloud, lifting the ship from the ground. _

_There were shouts from within the hangar as she departed. She ignored them, already plotting the course to Jotunheim._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

_Sigyn carefully maneuvered the ship to a spot not far from the hunting lodge. She beamed as she saw Helblindi was already waiting for her. She lowered the boarding ramp and rushed outside to greet him. She jumped into his arms and he kissed her soundly. She grinned._

_"We'd better move quickly. I had to leave a note, I just couldn't let them think that I was being kidnapped or something," Sigyn said._

_"Right. Let's get this stuff loaded, then." _

_He lifted two of four huge bags with ease. Sigyn giggled, then gasped with effort as she tried to pick up one of them. _

_"Are there any lighter ones?" _

_Helblindi glanced back- he was already putting the bags in the cargo hold. "That __**is**__ the lightest one!" _

_"Well, I can't..." Sigyn grinned. "Hold on." She muttered an incantation and the remaining bundles all floated into the air. _

_Helblindi watched wide-eyed as the packages all settled themselves in the hold. Sigyn closed the hatch behind them, offering her hand to Helblindi. "Shall we be off?" _

_"Magic?"_

_"Magic."_

_"Oh." _

_She waited for a minute, smirking. "Are we going, or not?" _

_"Yes. Let's go."_

_They walked up the entry ramp to the ship, ignoring the rising storm. It closed behind them silently. _

_"Where to?" Sigyn asked._

_"Anywhere you want," Helblindi replied with a grin._

_"Random coordinates it is!" _

_She typed in something without even __**glancing**__ at the input board, then sat down with a giggle._

_"Brace yourself..."_

_The ship put on a burst of speed, taking them Bor-knew-where. _

"And it brought us here," she murmured, grinning again. Yes, they were in chains and yes, they were in trouble... but as she glanced at Helblindi she couldn't help but think _Better than being stuck doing nothing for the rest of my life!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Sif made her way to Alti's house slowly. Thor was in council with Frigga again, and she had just heard from Frey of Ander's death. She came straight to her mother-aunt's home, thinking it best that she hear it from Sif rather than from some stranger. _Alti's child will never know its father now..._ She sighed heavily before raising her hand to knock.

The door opened before she got a chance and Alti pulled her into a tight embrace, her rounded belly pressing against her.

"Sif! You're back, you're safe." Alti pulled back to get a good look at her. "Are you injured?"

"No," Sif tried to reassure her, but Alti looked... disappointed? "Are you aware of the look on your face, Mother?"

"If you were injured that would mean you'd stay in Asgard, where it's safe, for a little while at least." Alti embraced her again. "Come in?"

"I can't. I have a strategy council to attend. I only came because... Ander."

Alti's face went white but she held her daughter's gaze steadily. "Injured or dead?"

"Dead. He died bravely-"

"All men die bravely, as long as there is someone to tell their mourners that is how he died." Alti's hand went to her stomach.

Sif looked at her sadly. "I'm sorry... is there anything I can do?"

Alti's brimming eyes met Sif's. "Yes. Stay here, at least for a while, so I don't have nightmares about losing you too."

"Mother... I can't. I'm needed out there, in the war-"

"Are you so needed?" Alti's voice was almost a whisper. "Can't you stay for a few weeks? Isn't there something besides risking your life that you can do for this war, Sif? There has been so much death. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"

"Do you express these same fears for Heimdall?" Sif asked hotly. "Or is this because I'm a woman?"

"This is because you are my daughter and I see grieving mothers every day. Heimdall is not in any battles, he's safe from harm in his work." Alti took Sif's hands in her own. "I know that I never gave you much reason to listen to me, and honestly I was truly wrong about so many things. But please, please listen to me now, Sif. There has to be something that you can do besides risking your life at every turn!"

"I risk my life so that this little one will never have to, Mother," Sif said earnestly, placing her hand on her mother's stomach. "I am risking my life because it is Austmadr and Karnilla that started this and I have a duty to try to undo the harm that they have done."

Alti nodded heavily, eyes now on the floor. "So there's nothing I can say, then?"

Sif sighed, her heart constricting with guilt. "Have I ever not returned when I said I would?"

"Your previous adventures were not during war!"

Sif's head bowed. "I know. But I've been in battles before, and I am the goddess of war."

"Curse Odin for giving you that title!" Alti exclaimed, her eyes firing.

"I would be out there even if he had not," Sif replied sharply. "But with it, I feel... I feel as though Tyr is standing with me, watching over me."

"He would have been very proud of you. I am proud of you. I just wish I could be proud for other accomplishments."

"This is all I am good at, Mother. My place is in war. I am a trained warrior, I have no right to do any less than our other warriors." Sif sighed heavily. "I will request a brief leave while at the council, if you wish me to. I can say you wish my presence to help you as you grieve. And there is still the question of Ander's estate to settle. He has parents, but you carry his child..."

"I have estates of my own. His parents can have his until the child is old enough to take charge of them. I am sure we can work something out." Alti blinked rapidly. "Thank you, Sif. It will do me good to know that you are safe, at least for a little while."

Sif nodded once. "I have to get back to the palace now," she said, wondering if her mother would believe her if she didn't ask for a leave at all, and merely said that it had been denied. She probably would.

Guilt formed a lead ball in Sif's stomach, but she _couldn't_ excuse herself from war now, just to appease Alti's fears! Every warrior was needed, and Karnilla's assaults showed no signs of slowing.

_A war like this has not been since the Dark Elves,_ she thought to herself. _At least now Asgard does not stand alone._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Karnilla oversaw the return of the dead from her latest battle lost to Asgard. She felt nothing but triumph as she viewed the bodies. Asgard truly thought that this was her earnest battle, that these little skirmishes showed the true strength of her armies. They would know soon enough what the truth was! Turning on her heel, she went back to her palace and dismissed all of her servants. Lounging on her chaise, she sipped at a glass of wine.

Suddenly a pair of hands closed around her neck. She startled, but then felt the heavy, jewelled necklace that they were fastening around her throat. A pair of lips pressed against her bare shoulder.

"How fares my queen?" Balder's voice purred

"Your queen?" Karnilla asked scornfully.

"My queen." He pressed her against the chaise and climbed atop her, kissing her deeply. "My beautiful queen."

"I am my own queen, little prince."

"I did not dispute your independence," Balder's lips continued exploring her neck; Karnilla's eyes closed as she sighed. "I merely enquired as to how you are faring. The loss of a brother must be hard on you, especially since it motivated you to war..."

Karnilla smirked. "Austmadr's death is naught but an excuse, as you know well, my treacherous Prince... it gave me a reason to move against Asgard, something I have long desired to do. And when their armies are beaten down-"

"Then you and I shall rule what remains, as I promised." Balder hissed softly in her ear. "Provided your armies fulfil their duties."

"They will," Karnilla vowed, before twisting round to press her lips to his. _He is a remarkably attractive young man, and with such ambition... _She enjoyed their 'negotiations' even though she had no intention of truly sharing Asgard with him when the war ended. A poisoned cup of wine could solve that issue, unless of course- she arched her back as his hands caressed her- she chose to keep him as a consort... but not an equal ruler.

"Gullveig is in need of only a few more warriors before she can stand against Asgard," Balder murmured. "Perhaps an attack on Asgard itself is warranted."

Karnilla frowned. "Asgard is too heavily fortified. My army will be crushed."

"Then it is time for the dwarves to make known their allegiance. No more secrecy."

"You want dwarves to march against Asgard? What foolishness could drive them to that?"

"I'm sure my beloved can think of a reason," Balder whispered. "One more battle..."

"I could attack Midgard-"

"No. They are clever, those mortals. If they got a portal generator, they would overrun the nine realms. They're like cockroaches, by numbers alone they would subdue us."

Karnilla laughed scornfully. "You are a soft little boy!"

He pulled back and arched a brow. "A boy? I think it's time I show you again what sort of man I am!"

Karnilla laughed and grabbed his throat. "I had better enjoy it!"

He grinned. "You will."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

When Balder came back to himself, he was in the woods, high above Asgard's capitol, with no memory of the past few hours. He had told Nanna that he was going for a walk to clear his mind, as Set ordered him to. They had come out here, and Set had taken control of his body entirely.

_I've bathed,_ he realised, and then felt sick. _You've been to see Karnilla._

_Yesss._ Set sounded amused. _I mussst keep all my pawnsss believing they are my sssole confidantsss._

_I'm married!_

_Ssso? __**You**__ have not broken your vowsss! I was the one who slept with Karnilla, not you._

The Aesir shook his head, his stomach churning. _You're still using my body, it doesn't make it any better!_

_I could let you watch next time, or perhapsss allow you the sssensationsss-_

_NO!_

_Then do not complain. It could be worssse._ Set chuckled. _Ssshouldn't you get home to your wife now? Ssshe'll be worried._

Balder's head hung low as he slowly made his way out of the forest. He hated himself, he wished that he had never been born! He could only pray that he would be killed in one of the battles he joined in... but given that Set took control of him during those times, letting him watch but not participate, he doubted that would happen. Perhaps Atum's foresight would come true and Loki would-

_I won't let that happen, Balder. You know that. Atum'sss ssson will die sssoon enough, and then he will not be able to end yoursss. Bessidesss, did Atum sssay that he wasss going to kill you himssself? Foresssight is a tricky thing. It'sss becaussse of hisss action while you were a baby that I am able to take control of you ssso thoroughly. And it isss becaussse I can posssesss you like that that you will meet death eventually. Perhapsss that isss what Atum foresssaw. That Loki caussesss your death, and thossse actionsss have already been ssset in place._

_I hope I die before Asgard falls!_ Balder's thought was harsh.

_Do you truly think I would allow that?_

_No._

_Then husssh, or next time I go sssee Karnilla or Gullveig, I'll have you watch._

Balder took a deep breath, trying to silence his thoughts. He wished there was something he could do... but there wasn't. There wasn't anything anybody could do anymore.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After hours of meetings, Sif wearily made her way towards her chambers, wondering if she could bathe before she slept. It sounded extremely tempting, but she wasn't sure she had the strength to keep her eyes open if she sank into a tub of warm water. And drowning seemed like a lousy way to go!

"I'll bathe in the morning," she muttered to herself, stifling a yawn. She went into her bedroom, stopping only to remove her boots, and laid down on the bed, willing sleep to come while she had a chance for it.

It seemed that the instant she closed her eyes, there was a knock at the door. Groaning, she dragged herself out of bed to answer it. Frigga stood in the corridor and Sif straightened before the queen-regent.

"I apologize for intruding, Lady Sif, I was just wondering if Thor is here."

Sif shook her head.

Frigga sighed. "Have you been to see your mother? She's been very worried about you."

"Yes, I saw her earlier today. How does she fare, truly?"

"She puts on a brave face, but I am concerned for her health, and her child's. She's been in the healing rooms with false labour several times this month, but her child is too young to be born yet."

Sif's face whitened. "Is the child in peril?"

"Yes. With all the strain Alti has been put under... Another shock could-"

Sif didn't wait for another word. She pushed past Frigga rudely and raced out of the palace, her exhaustion forgotten. She ran through the streets, her heart in her mouth. Another shock. Ander's death. Wouldn't her mother have said something? Maybe, maybe not. Alti was always convinced that she had to stand tall on her own. She reached the house quickly and knocked once before entering.

"Sif?" Alti asked sleepily when the younger woman found her dozing off on the sofa, a book in her hand. "What's wrong?"

Sif let out a breath of relief and sat beside her mother. "Frigga told me some things that had me worried."

Alti blinked back sleep, trying to understand. "Are there new tidings from war?"

"No, she said something about you having had a few false labours, and being under stress. I just worried that news of Ander's loss would-"

The older woman shook her head. "Sif, I'm _fine_."

"Are you really or are you just saying that so I won't worry? I know that we haven't always had the best communication."

"I'm fine."

Sif couldn't help but feel like she was lying. "Couldn't you at least take up residence at the palace?"

"Frigga has offered that, but no. I'm staying in my own home."

Sif groaned in frustration. "Could you at least invite Freyja or someone to stay with you? I don't like the idea of your being alone."

"I am more than capable of caring for myself, Sif. I've been doing it for a while now. Don't worry about me."

"I only worry because I care."

"And I worry for you, too." Alti managed a small smile. "You were never going to ask to be allowed to stay in Asgard for a brief respite, were you?"

"I- I did ask, but-"

"Sif, you're a terrible liar."

Sif's shoulders slumped. "Alright. I didn't ask, and I wasn't going to. But if I did, would you have somebody come stay with you? Please?"

Alti contemplated her shrewdly. She nodded once. "So long as I am present at your request. But it's late. Would you like to stay in your old room tonight?"

Sif nodded gratefully. "That would be nice, thank you." She returned Alti's sudden smile, while wondering how she was going to explain away Alti's presence at tomorrow's council while she asked for leave. _But I'll find a way, if it means she'll have someone stay with her._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki stroked his daughter's fuzzy red hair as she slept in his arms. He smiled, marvelling at how tiny she was, even by Aesir standards. He suspected that she had been born a little early, but she was healthy and hale and could scream to prove it. He shifted slightly, putting an arm around Angrboda who was laying next to him. On her other side was Fenrir, while Jorm was snuggled up against him.

"We will have to find our way to Asgard soon," Angrboda whispered. "She needs her name."

Loki nodded. According to Jotünn tradition, grandparents named a new child. Frigga was the only one left to do that... _Atum_, he thought, but shook it off. _I haven't seen him for months, and we have no way to contact him._

Loki's eyes pricked with tears. "Odin should have had a say in this as well."

Angrboda kissed his forehead, knowing how much the death of his adoptive father hurt. "Perhaps then we should name her after him? It is an accepted practice."

Loki snorted. "We are not naming our daughter Odin."

"Angrbod was one of Laufey's greatest friends. Adding an "a" makes it feminine. We could call her Odina."

Loki frowned. "Maybe... I don't _like_ the name much, to be honest..."

"Do you have any ideas?"

"I thought we agreed that Frigga would name her?"

Angrboda raised an eyebrow. "And you think she won't choose a name similar to Odin's?"

"No, I don't. But she's perfect, don't you think?"

"Perfection is impossible," Angrboda replied swiftly, but then kissed their daughter's downy forehead. "But she is as close to perfection as I've ever seen."

"I love you, Angi."

"I love you, too."

The baby cooed happily, reaching for Angrboda's hair, before a small pucker appeared in her tiny forehead and her pink skin shifted into blue. A toothless smile spread on her face- she was obviously very pleased with herself!

"She is getting very adept at that," Loki noted, kissing his baby's cheek. "She's going to have powerful magic."

"Yes, she is." Angrboda sighed. "I just wish she didn't have to live her first months with a war going on out there. You know it's only a matter of time before Jotunheim is attacked by one of Asgard's enemies."

"That is why we are fortifying our defences. You know that."

Angrboda brushed her hand over her daughter's face. "I hope we never need them. The thought of anything happening to her..."

"I know. But I think I've got the magical barricades in place now. I'll do another check tomorrow, but if I'm right, then nobody with ill intentions towards us will be able to break through."

"Alright." A thought struck her. "Will the wards hold if you and I leave for Asgard?"

"Yes. They aren't dependent upon my continued presence."

Angrboda nodded. "Good. We had best sleep now."

Loki agreed. He closed his eyes. "Goodnight, my love."

"Goodnight."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Thor woke cold and alone. He reached over for Sif but then remembered that she had not come to his bed the previous night. He turned over, wondering if he could get some more sleep. After a few minutes, unable to quiet his thoughts, he groaned and got up. It was barely dawn.

Walking to the window, he stared out. There had to be a way to end this war without more bloodshed! Maybe if he was able to negotiate with Karnilla... He sighed heavily. It was a good idea, but he doubted the council would approve it- it would be a risky move, entering Nornheim now. But he had to do _something_... Deciding that wallowing in his own thoughts was unhealthy, he dressed and left his chambers, determined to see if there was anybody in the training grounds willing to spar a bit with him. He needed to clear his mind!

It was a welcome surprise to find Sif out there, sharpening her sword.

"Good morning."

"Thor," she greeted. "I didn't expect anybody else up this early."

He sat beside her. "Where were you last night? I waited for you."

Sif winced. "I'm sorry. I went to speak with Mother and ended up staying the night."

Thor frowned sadly. "She did not take the news of Ander's loss well then?"

"No... and she says she wishes me to take some leave from battle. I know I will probably not be granted it, but..."

"I can see what I can do," he offered.

"No, don't. I will ask myself. Plus she's insisted on being there when I make the request, so..."

Thor blinked. "How will you explain that to the council?"

"I have no idea!"

Thor thought. "I will make sure it's allowed if you want."

Sif smiled gratefully. "It would be a help. Alti is under so much stress. Frigga says she's gone into false labour a few times. I just worry that if she's alone..."

Thor reached over and grasped her hand. "Everything will be fine in the end, you'll see."

"Thor, we're not children. I know that there is much death to come yet."

"I know." Thor dropped her hand. "I was trying to reassure myself."

Sif rolled her tense shoulders. "I know. I'm sorry. Come on, let's spar."

"I have another idea-" Thor began, but it was at that moment that the Warriors Three appeared in the training grounds.

"What are you two doing here?" Fandral asked. "I would have thought you'd have other things on your minds."

Sif stood. "I need to fight." She looked around at her closest friends. "Volunteers?"

They all looked hesitant- the look on Sif's face usually meant her sparring partner was going to get injured!

"I will." Thor stood.

"Having a lovers' spat, are we?" Volstagg teased mildly. The looks both of them gave him made him shrivel on the spot. "I was only jesting!"

"Don't," Sif ordered stiffly.

"Alright... " Volstagg backed away, giving Thor and Sif room to spar. "War puts everyone in such foul moods!"

After several hours, a guard came summoning Sif and Thor to the queen. Both sweaty and worn out, they wearily returned their swords to the equipment room, bidding farewell to their friends while trying to make themselves presentable before heading inside.

"What could Frigga want?" Sif picked a leaf out of her braided hair.

Thor shrugged. They reached the throne room quickly, and Thor saw that Balder and Nanna were already there. For a moment his heart sped up, worry overtaking him, but then he saw Loki and Angrboda. A smile broke across his face and he rushed to embrace his brother. Loki returned his embrace whole-heartedly, beaming.

"I missed you, too." He laughed, pre-empting Thor's usual greeting. Sif's eyes were on the small, red-headed baby in Angrboda's arms. Her heart melted, and a foolish smile spread over her face.

"Hello there," she cooed, putting her finger in the baby's hand. "Aren't you adorable! What's your name?"

"Why do infants turn all Aesir into babies themselves?' Angrboda wondered.

"Because they're cute." Thor tickled his niece under the chin. "Yes they are!" He said in a baby tone.

Angrboda shook her head. "I rest my case!"

The baby gurgled, smiling at getting so much attention.

"What brings you to Asgard?" Thor asked straightening.

Loki smiled warmly at Frigga. "It is a tradition on Jotunheim for the grandparents of a child to name her. We thought you might like the honour."

Frigga's eyes brimmed with tears.

"Would you like to hold her?" Angrboda offered.

She nodded eagerly, holding her arms out. Angrboda handed the baby to her, and she immediately grabbed for a loose lock of Frigga's hair.

Frigga laughed. "Just like her father!"

"Please don't name her Lokia," Angrboda said nervously.

"I will not. May I have some time to think on this, though? It is a very important decision. You don't want me to name you wrong, do you?" She cooed at the baby.

"What about Thora? " Thor offered.

"Definitely not!" Frigga laughed.

Sif looked thoughtful. "Have you thought of naming her after Loki's birth mother? It would be a good way to honour her, surely?"

Frigga looked at Loki and Angrboda. They glanced at each other, and Loki shook his head.

"We considered it. But we decided that we wanted her to have her own name, not one burdened by so much sorrow."

Balder moved forward then, taking his niece's tiny hand in his. "What about Hela?"

"Hela?" Thor repeated. "What does that mean?"

"Nothing that I'm aware of. It's just a pretty name, I thought."

"It is," Frigga agreed, and glanced at her son and daughter-in-law to see what they thought of it.

"I like it," Angrboda said.

Loki nodded his agreement. "It looks like your uncle named you, sweetling." He crooned to the newly-named Hela. She beamed a toothless grin. Loki looked at Balder. "Thank you."

Balder smiled and nodded. Loki vaguely wondered why his little brother's eyes seemed so hollow.

_It must be this war,_ he thought, moving over to put an arm around Balder. "Are you alright?"

"Yes," Balder nodded. "Nanna and I have an announcement."

Everyone turned to him curiously, waiting. Nanna moved to his side, and he put his arm around her. "Hela will have a cousin in about eight months!"

Thor grinned and embraced his youngest brother. "Life still grows."

Frigga teared up, embracing Balder and Nanna. "My youngest, becoming a father!"

"Mother! Don't make a fuss over me. It's time for baby Hela to be fussed over!"

Loki chuckled, and put an arm around Balder. "It's time for us all to be fussed over. Who knows when we'll have another chance?"

Balder smiled. "Alright, you win." Loki clapped him on the shoulder before turning to congratulate Nanna. The smile turned into a pain-filled grimace, which he quickly wiped off his face, hoping no-one had seen.

_Sssteady, boy. Don't ruin their happinesss._

_Can't you leave me be, at least for a little while?_ Balder pleaded._ Like you did for my wedding._

_That wasss but one time, Balder. I cannot risssk it again._

_I ha-_

_I've heard it a thousssand timesss, Balder. Think of sssomething elssse to sssay!_

_Fine. I __**loathe**__ you!_

Set hissed with laughter. _Clever... Ssstop talking to me now, you're ignoring your family. _

Balder blinked, looking around. Loki was eyeing him worriedly.

"Are you alright, brother?"

"Yes. Just distracted. I'm sorry. So Thor's the only one who's not going to be a father any time soon... Unless Sif's been hiding something from us."

Thor and Sif both went rigid. They had forgotten that Balder didn't know that Karnilla had cursed Sif as a teenager, that she would never be able to have children of her own...

Loki noticed their discomfort, and interrupted. "Nanna, would you like to hold Hela? Call it practice." He winked.

"I'd love to!" Nanna took the baby from Frigga. "Although I have had practice with my sisters' children. Oh, but look at that hair! It's redder than the sunset!"

"And she's got green eyes," Frigga noted.

"Most times she does," Loki corrected. "Sometimes she likes to turn them red. Especially when she's hungry."

"Shape-shifting." Nanna shook her head. "At least I don't have to worry about that!"

"It's not that difficult having a shape-shifting child," Frigga reassured her and jabbed Loki in the side gently. "They do have a tendency to be tricksters, though!"

Loki smirked. "And Hela will learn from the best!"

Angrboda mock-groaned, rolling her eyes. "Save me!"

Frigga laughed. "I'm not sure if I can make it to Jotunheim for regular lessons, Loki, but I'll try!"

"Mother! _I_ am the best."

"Care to put that to the test?"

Loki cast illusions of himself all round the room, all moving at once. He smirked. "Best that!"

Frigga closed her eyes briefly and they suddenly found themselves on a sandy white beach.

Angrboda gasped in shock, never having seen anything like this. "It's beautiful!"

"Well look at this!" Loki flourished his hands.

The beach was replaced by a tropical rainforest. The air was hot and moist, and the colours and varieties of the trees and plants everywhere... Brightly coloured animals and birds flitted in and out of sight, their calls echoing everywhere. Angrboda wasn't the only stunned one this time.

"Incredible." Nanna gasped. "Is this a real place?"

Loki nodded. "Yes. It's on Midgard, it's called the Amazon."

Nanna grabbed Balder's arm. "When this war's over, we're moving there!"

"But I was under the impression you don't like snakes," Loki said innocently, and a giant anaconda draped itself around Nanna's shoulders. She shrieked and jumped. Loki regretted his prank seconds later, as he'd forgotten that she was holding Hela...

Thor jumped forward, plucking the baby out of the air as Nanna instinctively threw up her hands to get rid of the snake. Hela blinked, surprised, and her face scrunched up. She began screaming. Nanna went white, pressing her hands to her face. Loki and Angrboda both rushed forward to check on their daughter.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Angrboda was breathing heavily. "It's alright... _someone_ should have known better." She glared at her husband.

"Yes, I should have. I'm sorry, Nanna."

Angrboda gently took Hela from Thor and handed her to Loki. He cradled the baby close, humming soothingly. Angrboda was tense, looking worried and out of her depth. Frigga silently put a hand on her shoulder.

"I don't know how to treat babies," Angrboda confessed. "I don't have the experience."

"Don't worry, Loki has plenty. He was my primary caregiver, after Mor," Balder said.

Angrboda's fire-brows rose. "Really?"

"Yes!" Frigga laughed. "Whenever Balder woke me in the night crying, Loki was always seconds behind me to help!"

"As I recall, it lead to some rather nasty nicknames," Loki added, giving a mock glare at Thor and Sif.

"We were stupid children," Sif defended herself. "Besides, he turned out alright!"

Nanna smiled lovingly at her husband. "Better than alright." She reached out to embrace him, pulling back when he remained tense. He wasn't smiling. "What's wrong, Balder?"

"Nothing," he muttered. "I'm just... Father should be here. And he's not. He's never going to meet his grandchildren."

Every face in the room fell. Frigga put her hand on Balder's shoulder. "He might not be here physically, but you know he's watching us from Valhalla."

"Assuming Valhalla isn't a fairy tale." Balder muttered darkly.

Loki reached out and grasped Balder's shoulder. "I'm pretty sure it's real."

"How would you know? You haven't died!"

"I wouldn't be certain of that." Loki rocked a quieting Hela, his face darkening with memories. "After I fell into the Abyss... things happened."

Frigga whitened. "Loki, perhaps this isn't the best time."

"I'm just saying... I'm pretty sure Valhalla is real. I know Hell is."

Angrboda took her husband's hand, hating the haunted look in his eyes. She knew all too well that he still had nightmares occasionally, but he'd never discussed the events after his fall from the Bifrost.

"I hope you're right," Balder replied. "About Valhalla _and_ Hell. Some people deserve eternal suffering."

"Balder!" Frigga gasped, shocked to hear her optimistic son speaking that way.

"What? You think murderers and liars deserve reward after death?"

"This doesn't sound like you," Thor said, concerned.

Balder turned away and headed for the door. "Just months ago I thought that if everybody just loved each other and hugged instead of fought we'd all be happy. Today I've killed dozens of men. I'm not me."

No-one knew how to answer that, mainly because Balder was right, however little they liked it. Hela began fussing again in the silence, wanting attention. The door thudded loudly as it shut behind Balder. Nanna hesitated a moment before following after him. Loki bounced Hela, looking grim.

Frigga sighed heavily, before endeavouring to change the subject. "How is the rebuilding going on Jotunheim?"

"Not so quickly, now," Angrboda said sadly. "There are more pressing things at the moment. However, it does look as though our crops will grow better this year than they have in decades."

Frigga nodded. "If you need additional aid from Asgard, feel free to ask. We cannot spare much, with this war, but we _will_ do what we can."

"Thank you," Loki nodded. "But I feel that you need the resources more than we do. Although if you could spare another blacksmith or two to oversee armour production..."

"Of course."

A silence fell, no-one knowing what else to say.

"We had best get back to Jotunheim," Angrboda said. "We only came so that Hela could be named. There is a lot of work to be done."

Frigga nodded. "I'll escort you back to the Bifrost."

Thor and Sif exchanged looks. "So will we."

Thor took Sif's hand, and Frigga had an arm around both Loki and Angrboda as they walked. Loki smiled at the familiar gesture; Angrboda felt slightly uncomfortable, but tried to hide it.

Balder stood against his balcony, watching them go. He knew he only had a few moments before Nanna found him, and struggled to bring his anger and hate back behind his mask. If she grew suspicious, Set would kill her and he could not let that happen!

_No, you're right. Young Nanna ssshould not die yet._

_I do not want to talk to you!_

_Oh... and I thought I wasss sssuch good company... perhapsss Nanna will be willing to talk with me, if I inform her what'ssss really going on?_

_Leave Nanna alone!_

_I think not, boy. When ssshe comesss you will place the crown on her head._

It felt as though the ground beneath his feet disappeared. Balder reeled, stumbling back from the balcony in horror. "No!"

"No what? Balder, are you alright?" Nanna appeared beside the bed.

His eyes widened fearfully. How had he not heard her come in? "Nanna, get out of here!"

She blinked. "Look, I know you're upset, but-"

"You have to get out of here now!"

"What? What's going on-"

"Nanna, please-"

_Very well. If you won't ussse the crown on her, I ssshall._

"NO!" Balder screamed, falling to his knees as pain overtook him. Nanna rushed to his side - and then he was in the hot, dry desert next to the blood ocean and the seven-headed snake was laughing at him. "NO! NO! NO! NO!"

He tried with all his might to wake himself, break Set's hold, just this _once... _"Nanna! Please, please don't! Please, I'll do anyth-"

_"_Too late, boy. Ssshe isss mine now."

And then Nanna was standing beside him in Set's hidden dimension, blinking in surprise. She looked around in confusion and then shrank back in terror from the snake.

"Hello, my sssissster'sss granddaughter."

Balder wrapped his arms around his wife. She clung to him, but swallowed and spoke bravely. "Are you Chthon or Set?"

_"_I am a ssserpent, what do you think? Foolisssh girl..." Set turned to Balder, one of his heads winking. "Thank you for delivering me another ssslave, young Balder. You are a good ssservant."

Nanna backed away from Balder, going white. "You let him bring me here?"

"No! No, Nanna, I didn't! I was trying to stop him, I-"

She turned and ran.

"Nanna!" Balder ran after her.

Set sighed. "Sssso typical. Come back, dear children. I am not finisssshed with you."

Balder had been under Set's control so long that the order instantly made him stop and walk back towards him, though he fought and cursed. Nanna still had some of her free will left and continued to run.

The serpent hissed in annoyance. "Ssstay here, Balder. I musst retrieve your bride." He slithered away quickly, following Nanna.

Nanna was feeling utterly exhausted. _Because of Set?_ She heard him coming after her, and realised that no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't outrun him. She turned, snatching a rock from the ground. She hurled the stone, hitting Set straight in one of his putrid-green eyes.

The angry hiss he gave off only frightened her more, but she grabbed more rocks, prepared to fight for as long as she could. She flung another one.

"SSSTOP!"

Nanna froze against her will. Suddenly, Set's long form was coiled around her. She screamed, trying to free herself, but failed.

"Sssilence."

"Let her go, please. Please!" Balder was begging when they returned to where he was standing. "I promise, I won't fight you at all anymore. Just let Nanna go!"

Nanna actually felt hopeful for a second. Until Set spoke.

"I think not. You will both make yoursselvesss usseful now."

"What do you want me for?"

"You carry a child. It ssshall be of great ussse to me." Set put Nanna down; she went straight to Balder's arms.

She pressed her face to his chest. "Did you really bring me here on purpose?" Her voice was a whimper.

"No, I swear, I was trying to keep you away. That's why I was telling you to leave, I hoped you'd escape, but..." He hung his head. "I failed."

"Nothing could ssstop me," Set added. "You are only little godsss. I am older than your realm."

"_Atum_ will stop you," Balder hissed. "Somehow. He always has before!"

Set did a shrug of sorts. "Perhapsss."

"What do you want with our child?" Nanna whispered.

Set laughed. "Why, I want to create a perfect hossst, of course. Possssession from infancy will ensssure the child never rebelsss."

"No!" Nanna screamed, clasping her hands over her stomach protectively. "I won't let you!"

"You can't ssstop me."

Nanna's face hardened. "I'd die before I let you take my child!"

"I know. But you do not have that choice.."

Her eyes flashed. "I will kill _myself_ if that's what it takes, monster!"

Set rolled his eyes. "I will not let you. Tell her, Balder."

He nodded miserably. "I've tried."

Nanna scowled. "Maybe I'll just go to Gaea."

"Yess, pleassse do. It will make killing her ssso much easssier. I'll posssesss you and have you bring her to me!"

Nanna's face went white. Balder held her close.

"Why are you doing this? What do you want?" Nanna whimpered.

Set sighed. "Why do you little godsss alwaysss asssk that? I want revenge. Isssn't that enough?"

"No. We've done nothing to you!"

"True. But by you I will hurt her."

Nanna's blue eyes filled with tears. "If you wanted to hurt Grandmother, you didn't have to go through all of this. I've seen the way she looks when she talks about you. She still loves you."

Set recoiled, hissing. "Liessss!"

"No, it isn't. If you'd seen her, you'd know that."

"Do not think you can trick me, wench!"

"I'm not trying to trick you!" Nanna's blue eyes were earnest. "I'm trying to save my baby!"

"You can't." Set turned away.

"Gaea does love you!"

"Liesss!"Set vanished. _Begone. I will ssspeak with you both sssoon._

Balder and Nanna jerked awake, still in their room, both of them white with fear. Nanna's eyes shone with tears.

The jade Serpent Crown lay between them.

"I am so sorry," Balder whispered.

Nanna let the tears fall. "I don't understand... how did _you_ end up with..." She gazed helplessly at the crown.

"It was on Jotunheim. I touched it and felt the overwhelming desire to keep it... brought it home. Put it on. Became his slave. Everything that has happened is my fault. Set used me to plan Odin's death. And he's been using my body to seduce Karnilla and Gullveig."

Nanna recoiled from him, looking sick, unsure which part of that horrified her the most. "All this time- everything that's happened... the war..."

He nodded miserably. "Set's used me to arrange it all."

"Why didn't you stop him?"

"I tried. I tried." Balder began to weep. "I tried."

"But surely you could have-"

"He kept threatening to kill you, Nanna! I couldn't let that happen, so I obeyed, trying to keep you safe for as long as I could... and now _this_ has happened. If I could kill myself now, I would."

Nanna pressed her hands to her mouth.

"He would show me images of what he would do to you... I couldn't watch that happen!"

Nanna blinked rapidly. "If one of us could just get to Midgard- tell someone-"

"That would only serve his purpose, Nanna. He _wants_ access to Jord!"

"So what? You're just giving up?"

"There's no other choice!"

"No." Nanna shook her head. "There has to be a way!"

"There isn't. If you don't obey, he just takes over and uses you to do what he will anyway. And it's worse." Balder's gaze was on the ground. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

She lurched to her feet, pushing him away. "_You_ might have given in! _I'm_ not going to!" She turned and ran out of the room. Balder rested his head in his hands.

_Now that isssn't very nice of her, isss it, Balder? I think I ssshall have to fetch her back._

"Leave her alone, please."

_No._

Balder felt Set depart from his mind, and slumped over, defeated.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Sigyn and Helblindi sat, bored out of their skulls, as they waited for the Kree to come take them from the dungeon. Sigyn sighed heavily. "I wonder if anyone's missing us terribly yet."

Helblindi pulled her into his lap. "We can go back."

"No. No, I don't want to."

"Neither do I," Helblindi admitted. "This sense of freedom, of not having to answer to anyone but ourselves... it is intoxicating!"

Sigyn nodded her agreement, and then looked around at their prison. "But how are we going to get out of this one? If just one of these walls could be breached, we could try to escape, but..."

Helblindi tapped on the wall. "Fire and ice."

"What?"

"Fire and ice. We could probably break this wall down together."

Sigyn's eyes lit up. "Good idea... if they don't stop us before it works."

"They won't have a chance." Helblindi grinned, already beginning to focus on freezing the floor and walls.

The frosty white quickly spread; when he stepped back, Sigyn took a deep breath and threw out her hands, flames billowing from them. In a matter of minutes, an ominous groaning could be heard from within the walls, which began to sag and crack.

"It's working!" Sigyn tried to cut out her flames - and couldn't.

Helblindi began sweating heavily as the temperature increased.

"No!" Sigyn gasped. "Stop!"

She began to panic- the more she tried to quench the flames, the hotter they became! The door of the cell melted into molten liquid. Helblindi cried out in pain. The guard rushed over to see what was going on, just as a burst of flame erupted into the corridor.

"No!"

"Sigyn!" Helblindi cried, and then, "Amora! You know how to control this!"

Sweat broke over Sigyn's face. "I can't!"

He suddenly leapt forward, over the molten stones, and grabbed her wrists. In seconds, her hands were encased with ice. The fires died, and they dazedly walked out of the cell- or what was left of it. Helbini saw the guard's remains, and tried to block Sigyn's view.

She was shaking. "Let's get out of here."

He kissed the top of her head. "Yes. Let's go to the next planet."

"Agreed."

They began moving in the direction they'd come from in the hopes of finding their ship, when alarms began blaring. The Kree must have realised they'd escaped. Helblindi grabbed Sigyn and picked her up. He began to run; they needed to get off this planet immediately! He ran as fast as he could, thanking the Norns that he soon spotted their ship. There were shouts behind them, but they were soon in the ship and leaving Hala. Sigyn slumped against the co-pilot's chair as Helblindi took off.

"I can't control it."

He glanced over her. Her expression was blank. "You can, when it's small things."

"I need to be able to control the big things, too."

Helblindi set the coordinates randomly and let the autopilot take over. "Did I hurt you?"

"No." She looked up at him. "Maybe I just have to be somebody else. Maybe I need to start being Amora, and not Sigyn."

"Haven't you been Amora?"

"No. I haven't. Amora doesn't care about anybody but herself and Skurge. Sigyn thinks she has to care for everybody." Her expression became steely. "Amora doesn't care."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nanna moved as fast as she dared towards the Bifrost. _If I can just get to Midgard, I can get Grandmother to summon Uncle Atum, and end this... _She could just make out Heimdall in the distance. _At least he's there, and not somewhere else!_

_If you turn back now I will let you choossse one family member to let live. _

Nanna ignored Set's hissing voice, continuing to walk. _They're ALL going to live, once I stop you!_

_Ah, dear little Nanna. It'sss no wonder that Brave Balder chossse to love you. Ssso bold._

Nanna stomped up the steps. "Heimdall!"

The gatekeeper turned towards her... and she stifled a scream. His golden eyes were a sickly shade of green, his expression utterly blank.

_Do you sssee now?_ Set hissed triumphantly. _You can do nothing but obey._

"I'll tell Mother then!"

And instantly an image came to her mind, her mother lying flayed open on a table, but still living, still breathing, while Nanna herself stood over her body, working at her insides with a scalpel and bloody hands...

"NO!" It came out a scream. "No, please."

_Obey, and thisss will not be necessssary._

"Is this how you claimed Balder?" Nanna asked, her hands shaking.

_No. Thisss isss_. And a brief image came to her mind of herself, Balder standing over her, knife in hand, calling her a slut and whore and- "Stop it!"

_Will you do asss I ssssay?_ Set sounded cruelly amused.

"Y-yes." Nanna hung her head, hating herself.

_Then go back to the palace. And I do not want to hear you ssspeak of betraying me again, underssstood, little niece?_

"Yes." She turned slowly, her head hanging as she walked back to the palace. Her heart was heavy. But she couldn't just give up! For the sake of her child!

_I sssaid ssstop. _

Her heart sank. _Aren't any of my thoughts private anymore?_

_No!_ Set laughed.

Tears filled her eyes. _What are you going to do to us? Balder, me, the baby._

_You and your beloved will die. Your child will be me._

Nanna managed to hold on to herself until she got back to their chambers. Then she collapsed into heart-broken sobs. _My baby_...

"Nanna?"

She looked up to see Balder sitting on the edge of the bed, tears running down his cheeks as well. She was overcome with the desire to be in his arms and rushed to him, throwing herself at him so forcefully that he fell backwards. She kissed him passionately, wanting to be close to him. His arms embraced her. _Somehow, if we're together, somehow this will all work out_, she thought desperately. "Somehow."

"What?"

She shook her head. "Just hoping, however pointless it may be really." She didn't want to talk. "Kiss me." He drew her closer, embracing her tightly. She pressed herself tightly against him as they lay on the bed, just wanting to forget...

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Queen Gullveig," The messenger bowed before the young Vanir queen. "The bifrost has been opened again."

"More prisoners?"

"Yes, your Majesty."

"Send them to the dungeons with the others. I will speak with them later. Their pleas must be heard, and their families informed that they still live. Go."

The messenger bowed and left. Gullveig smirked. _A few more battles, and Asgard will find itself facing war on two fronts. They will pay for not protecting my father!_

She sat on her throne, crossing her legs, enjoying the way her armour felt. She had no doubt who was really to blame for Njord's death. Atum may have taken the blame, but what cause would the sun-god have to murder the king of Vanaheim, unless he was prodded into doing so by one of her older siblings? Frey made no pretence for his hatred of their father, and Freyja, the whore, could make any man do whatever she wanted, brother or not.

_I wonder how many times..._ Gullveig let the thought trail into disgust. "Guard!"

The guard came in and bowed. "My queen?"

"Send a message to Asgard. I am concerned for my older brother and sister, and would very much like to see them, along with my nieces and their husbands and children."

The guard nodded and bowed out.

_One more battle... _Gullveig rearranged herself. _One more battle and I will have my revenge._

She sighed, lost in thought, trying to decide where to strike first when the time came.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lord Frey!"

The Vanir turned to see what the messenger wanted. "Yes?"

"A message from Queen Gullveig of Vanaheim, for you and your sister." He handed Frey a sealed envelope.

Frey nodded in thanks and took the letter. He was already on his way to Freyja's house, and so slid it into his pocket as he continued on his way. He quickly got to Freyja's. A smile of relief broke over her face when she saw him and she rushed to embrace him.

"You're back," she said, pulling away. "Good. I've been worried."

He shook his head good-naturedly. "Will you ever not worry for me?"

"I'll stop worrying when you retire from war." Freyja managed a weak laugh, knowing that would likely never happen. She noticed the letter. "What's that?"

"A message from Gully, apparently."

Freyja frowned. "To both of us?"

"That's what I was told."

"Strange... we haven't been on speaking terms for a while. What does it say?"

"Haven't opened it yet." They retired to her parlour and sat down. Frey broke the seal.

_"Dearest brother and sister, I know that it has been a long time since we have spoken on friendly terms, but I am finding myself extremely regretful of everything that has passed between us. With this war I worry constantly for you. I would appreciate it very much if I could see you, and my nieces with their husbands and children. I cannot come to Asgard, the pressures of being queen are too great, but perhaps you could visit me some time, if there is any love left between us. Your devoted sister, Gully." _

The twins exchanged looks.

"A visit to Vanaheim couldn't hurt," Frey mused.

"Ha," Freyja said, her brow furrowing. "Gullveig was always very close to Njord. I have no doubt that she blames us for his death."

"What could she possibly want in that case? With this war, I doubt she'd invite us for a visit just so that she can confront us about it, not during a war!"

"That's true. And I have missed Gully..."

"So have I. It will be good to be able to talk to her again. Make sure that she's doing alright. See how she likes being the queen of Vanaheim." Frey smiled. "In times like these, family are all we have."

"You're right."

"Have you received any word from Sigyn?"

Freyja snorted. "I got a postcard. 'Hello Mor, doing well, not pregnant yet. Love Sigyn.' She's off running around who knows where with that Jotünn Helblindi doing who knows what, and she sends a postcard telling me that she's not pregnant?"

"I suppose that's what she thinks you worry about most."

"That is one of my concerns... but at least if she was pregnant, I could insist she come home! Who knows where she is right now..."

"Atum said she was alright, and safe with Helblindi, didn't he? I doubt he'd be mistaken about that... anyway, shall we send a reply to Gully, or just surprise her?"

"Let's send a reply," Freyja sighed. "I doubt that it would be a welcome surprise to show up with my brood. And I suppose I should talk with the girls, to see if they even want to go to Vanaheim. I would like to visit Hnossa's memorial."

"Then it's decided. I will send a message back at once, telling Gully that you and I will visit briefly at least. That is, if I can get a pass. Thor may want to keep me here."

Freyja nodded, and then she stood up, anger flaring in her eyes. "This is all because of Austmadr. If he hadn't killed Odin... I know we never got along, but I never once wished murder upon him! To be assassinated at his own son's wedding... And I _slept_ with the man who did it!"

"You didn't know what he was planning."

"I should be a better judge of character. I only did it because Njord told me not to." Freyja exhaled heavily. "Do you have to report back to the palace immediately, or would you like to see the girls?"

"It's pretty late. Will they still be up?"

"Idunn gave me strict instructions that if you had the time you were to come see them. The sentiment was echoed by the others. I know that Bragi wants to talk to you for sure."

Frey nodded. He was exhausted, but he could spare the time to go visit his nieces briefly. "I report at dawn tomorrow, so I have to get home fairly quickly, but I think I can make it to their houses."

Freyja nodded. "I can walk with you if you're weary, I don't think I can sleep."

"Thank you. I would appreciate the company."

They set off together, heading towards Lofn and her family's residence first as it was closest.

"We haven't heard much," Freyja said as they walked. "It's like the time during the Jotünn war when our forces were losing."

"We have not yet lost a battle to my knowledge," Frey responded reassuringly. "You must be remembering the Jotünn war differently than I am."

"Perhaps. I just hope that this ends soon. I can't bear all the bloodshed."

"Some people say war is inevitable if you want to ensure peace." Frey sighed. "I confess I tire of it too."

"Karnilla had very publically banned Austmadr from her realm," Freyja continued angrily. "She uses his death as an excuse. I can only think that she put him up to his actions, trying to weaken Asgard!"

"Freyja, please let's talk of other things. I live in battle, but battle has not consumed everything yet. How are the girls doing?"

"They're fine. Little Skaldi is beginning to walk. Idunn's boys shower her with attention. It's going to be an upset for the little one when they have another cousin to fawn over."

Frey blinked. "Another cousin?"

Freyja's hand flew to her mouth. "...I think I just spoiled Nanna's surprise."

His eyes bulged. "_Nanna_?"

"You don't have to say it like that. She's been married for almost six months."

"Six months..." Frey shook his head, his expression nostalgic. "It feels like yesterday when she was learning to walk."

"I know. All my girls are grown and having babies of their own."

"Except Sigyn."

Freyja sighed, her bright eyes clouding over. "I imagine she'll have a child soon enough."

Frey raised an eyebrow. "Could you sound _less_ enthusiastic?"

"None of my daughters have lived away from Asgard since Hnossa."

Frey nodded. He still didn't understand Sigyn's departure. And with a Jotünn no less! Loki had assured him that this 'Helblindi' was a good man, but still... a _Jotünn_? He shook his head. His niece was hard to understand.

They reached Idunn's and knocked on the door. Idunn's eldest son opened the door, and immediately ran inside, yelling.

"Mor! Da! Grandmother and Uncle Frey are here!"

Idunn soon came to the door and embraced Frey.

She smiled warmly. "I'm glad you're home safely, Uncle. I see Mor took my 'bring him straight here' command literally!"

Frey laughed. "Can we come in?"

"Yes, of course. Var is here, already. I'll send Bragi to gather up the rest of my sisters so that we don't keep you running around."

"That sounds like a good idea," Freyja agreed. _At least,_ she thought, _I know that most of my daughters are safe and sound. _She blinked back tears as she remembered finding Sigyn's letter to her, telling her she was leaving. She had gone to Jotunheim immediately...

_Freyja was ready to beat Loki until he was half-dead as the bifrost retreated into the sky. Thor was standing beside her, but she was so angry she didn't think anything could stop her. Loki just stood there, with that stupid fake look of confusion on his face! As if he didn't know what was going on!_

_"Where is she?" Freyja demanded at once. _

_Loki blinked. "Where is who?"_

_"Sigyn!" Freyja brandished a piece of paper at him. "Where is my daughter, you forked tongued slithering-"_

_"Lady Freyja, please!" Thor interrupted, shooting an apologetic glance at Loki._

_"PLEASE YOURSELF!" Freyja roared._

_Loki shook his head, trying to assimilate this. "Sigyn's missing?" _

_In response, Freyja thrust the paper into his hand. He looked down and read the hastily scribbled note. His jaw dropped._

_**Dear Mor,**_  
><em><strong>I love you. I love my sisters and brothers-in-law and nieces and nephews. I love you all. I'm writing this so that you don't worry. I'm leaving Asgard. By the time you find this, I'll already be gone. Mor, you always said that I was your little rebel. Well, I rebelling now. I'm running away with Helblindi the Jotünn and we're going to see the stars together. This is a shock to you, I know. And it's sudden. But for once in my life I did not want to be responsible. So I've got myself a lover and we're going to be irresponsible together. Please don't be mad. This is what I want. I'll come back someday.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Love Sigyn. <strong>_

_Loki's mouth opened and closed a few times in shock. "__**Sigyn**__ wrote this?!" _

_Thor had to physically restrain Freyja from lunging at Loki. "WHO ELSE WOULD HAVE WRITTEN IT, YOU SLIMY WORM?" _

_Loki backed up warily as Angrboda came to see what all the shouting was. Silently, Loki handed her the note. She read it and her brows rose._

_"Where is my daughter?" Freyja demanded through gritted teeth._

_"Where is Helblindi?" Loki asked._

_"He hasn't returned from his hunting lodge..." Angrboda looked up and groaned softly. "How long does it take to get from Asgard to Jotunheim on one of your ships?"_

_"Four days."_

_"How long ago did she leave?"_

_"Almost twelve hours," Thor replied._

_"It's a three day walk to Helblindi's lodge, we should make it just in time to stop them," Loki exclaimed._

_"Three days walking. How long flying?" Thor retorted._

_"Too long," Angrboda sighed, pointing at the sky. "A storm is blowing in. We'll have white-out conditions in a few hours." _

_Freyja was on the verge of tearing her hair out. Why weren't they saying anything useful? "Isn't there any way to get a message to him?" _

_"No." Loki gritted his teeth. "What are they thinking?" _

_Angrboda shrugged casually. "Maybe they're just tired of being taken for granted." _

_Freyja's fury flared. "Do not suppose to know what my family is like!" _

_Angrboda blinked. "I was not implying anything about your family in particular, I just meant that from what I've seen, Sigyn focuses very much on pleasing others. Or so I thought when I met her in Asgard." _

_Freyja didn't say anything, although it was true... _

_Thor exhaled heavily. "So do we go after them, or-"_

_"Of course!" Freyja whirled on him, glaring. "What else did you have in mind?"_

_"Well- I mean no offence when I say this!- but it does seem as if Sigyn left willingly, so maybe..." _

_"Besides that," Angrboda interjected. "You cannot possibly head out when a storm like this is on its way in. You'll be frozen solid within hours. I'm sorry. You'll just have to hope that they change their minds." _

_Freyja slumped to the ground, her head in her hands. Where was Sigyn? __**Why**__ had she left?_

_Loki knelt in front of her, though careful to stay out of arm's reach. "Sigyn is smart. She'll come back to her senses." _

_Freyja took a deep breath. "I hope you're right, Loki."_

_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Freyja paced anxiously, rubbing her fingers on the two jewels of her bracelet. It had been nearly a week! Where was Atum? His distinctive knock on the door answered that question. She rushed to open it, quickly. _

_"What's wrong?" he asked instantly, knowing that it was only with great need that Freyja called on him. "What happened?" _

_She shook her head, eyes brimming. "Sigyn's run away."_

_"WHAT?!" _

_"Don't shout!"_

_"Sorry... I just... Sigyn?"_

_Freyja nodded. She handed him the note. _

_He read it quickly. And sighed. "Freyja, I actually thought she was in __**danger**__!" _

_"She could be!" _

_"She left of her own free will."_

_"With a __**Jotünn**__!" _

_"What difference does that make?" _

_Freyja opened her mouth to retort, but stopped abruptly as she remembered Atum's deceased lover Farbauti. "I just want to make sure she's safe."_

_"So you want me to find them?"_

_"Yes!" Freyja tried to calm herself. "Sigyn has never done anything like this, I __**need**__ to know she's safe."_

_Atum exhaled heavily. "And you have no idea where they might have gone?"_

_Freyja shook her head soundlessly._

_He shook his head. "It could take years to track them down."_

_"But can't you try?" Freyja wailed, rapidly losing her fight to stay in control. "What if she gets lost, or stuck? What if she dies? What if Chthon finds her?"_

_"I didn't say I wouldn't be looking!"_

_"Thank you."_

_Atum nodded slowly. "I hope this Helblindi is a good man, though..."_

_Freyja shrugged. "You'll have to ask Loki, I didn't even know Helblindi existed until I found this note!"_

_"The name sounds familiar..." his face darkened. "Gunnlod's son."_

_Freyja's brow furrowed. "Who?"_

_"Nothing," Atum said quickly. "Just know that I will find the two of them and make sure that Sigyn is alright."_

_He left without another word. Freyja only felt more worried now. __**What did he mean?**_

Freyja shook herself out of the memory and smiled at her grandsons, who were crowded around Frey. "Everything will work out. It has to."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Loki looked back constantly as he and Angrboda headed back towards the bifrost. "I was hoping that Balder would come to see us off."

"Perhaps he got called into the same meeting your mother and Thor were."

"Perhaps..." Loki shifted Hela to his other arm and took Angrboda's hand as they stepped into the bifrost portal runes. "I just wish I saw more of him. He's worrying me, with his recent behaviour."

They took their place, and turned to Heimdall.

"We're ready."

"Perhaps a small delay is necessary," Heimdall replied, a slight grin coming over his face. "Young Balder is running to have the chance to say goodbye."

"That's more like him," Loki chuckled.

"I wonder why he didn't come say goodbye earlier."

"Perhaps he and Nanna were 'busy'." Loki teased. "Ow! What was that for?"

Angrboda smirked. "You make crude comments, you get reprimanded. And I'm going to make sure Hela learns _all_ these tricks to deal with you."

"I'm doomed!" Loki groaned dramatically as Balder, panting, caught up with them.

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" the young prince demanded.

"We said our goodbyes a few hours ago." Loki frowned. "No-one knew where you were."

"Oh... Sorry. But I'm here now!"

Loki smiled indulgently. "Are you going to hug me goodbye like always?"

Balder forced a smile, and then forced a hug. "I wish things could go back to when I thought hugs fixed everything. But they don't, do they? They fix nothing."

Loki frowned. "They cheer people up, at least. I wouldn't say they had no purpose."

"But they don't solve anything." Balder's voice was morose.

"Maybe not but-"

"Jotunheim is under attack." Heimdall said suddenly. "Surtur."

Loki and Angrboda both paled. "_What?!"_

"I'll get Thor," Balder shot back down the rainbow bridge.

Loki handed Hela to Angrboda. "Heimdall, send me there-"

"And leave me behind?" Angrboda interrupted. "Unlikely!"

"Hela needs you."

"She needs you more!"

Heimdall looked from one to the other, waiting for a decision to be reached.

"I am part fire demon. I can fight them more effectively."

"I am the queen of fire. I can burn even them! And I have more experience."

Angrboda reluctantly nodded. It was true. "Then go. But come back to us."

"I will." Loki kissed Angrboda, then cuddled Hela tightly, before stepping into the Bifrost. He met Angrboda's eyes as the portal opened. "I will return soon. I love you."

And then, in a swirl of light, he was gone. Angrboda cradled Hela worriedly. _Everything is going to melt! _Moments later Thor arrived, flying, carrying Balder.

"A squadron has been summoned to aid the battle. They will be here soon," Thor said hurriedly to Angrboda. "Heimdall!"

The Gatekeeper walked back to join them. "Yes, my lord?"

"Send us to Jotunheim. Now." Thor's voice left no room for argument.

Heimdall hesitated.

Thor frowned. "_Now_, Heimdall."

"Heimdall!" Balder said sharply.

"I am looking for a location that will not kill our allies."

"Well, do it quickly!" Thor's voice was sharp with panic. Balder was staring at the ground.

Heimdall activated the bifrost without another word. Balder and Thor landed in the middle of a raging battle.

"Heimdall needs better aim!" Thor heard Loki shout from nearby. "He nearly crushed me!"

Thor blinked, confused- Heimdall didn't make mistakes like that! _Figure it out later,_ he told himself, flinging Mjolnir into the nearest cluster of Fire Demons. _Win battle now. _

Everywhere he looked red fire was bursting up. He didn't even know things on Jotunheim could burn! He beat back a fire demon and stumbled over a scorched body - Jotünns. The demons were setting the Jotünns on fire!

He scowled, mowing down the loathsome creatures even faster, determined to end this as quickly as possible. He fought his way to Loki's side, then glanced around for Balder- they'd gotten separated in the chaos.

"Balder?" he shouted.

Loki was distracted, nearly getting himself skewered but Thor smashed the demon before that could happen.

"Where's Balder?" Loki shouted.

"We were separated!"

Loki's attack became more vicious. "NOT TODAY!" He fought ferociously, leaving nothing but corpses in his wake as he searched frantically for his younger brother. There was no sign of him!

_One day you will cause the death-_

"NO!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Balder ran from the battle, clutching the jade spike Set had fashioned for him before he was sent here. _Is this it?_

_Yesss_, Set crowed triumphantly. _Hurry!_

"No, I meant is this the place?" he snapped, coming to the edge of a huge cavern.

_Yesss, thisss isss it. Tosss the jade in._

Balder pulled the spike from his coat and held it over the lip of the cavern. "This is going to destroy Jotunheim, isn't it?"

_Yesss. Throw it in._

"Am I going to die?"

_Yesss. Asss you have wissshed._

Balder took a deep breath and threw the jade down. "Goodbye, Nanna."

Set began to laugh as an ominous rumble sounded, and the ground shook. Balder backed away, bracing himself.

_Of courssse, I never sssaid you would die _today.

"What?"

_Did you truly think it would end that easssily? Fool!_

Balder's shoulders slumped. _I..._

_You hate me. I know._

_I think I'm beyond hating you by now. I just want this to be over!_

_I know you do_. Set hissed in almost a comforting manner; it always surprised and confused Balder, the way the Elder serpent could be mocking in one sentence and then almost trying to comfort him in the next. _But you'll want to meet your child before death, won't you?_

_Nanna is giving birth to _you_, you said it yourself!_

"Balder!"

The young prince turned to see Loki and Thor running for him, both looking panicked as the ground beneath their feet rocked and swayed. Balder didn't move. _Are you going to make me watch them die?_

_Yesss._

His brothers reached him. Loki grabbed him protectively, pulling him away from the edge of the cavern.

"What's happening?" Thor shouted.

"I don't know!"

Balder spoke, his voice flat. "Jotunheim is tearing itself apart."

His brothers stared at him.

"How do you-" Loki started, but then the bifrost descended and snatched them all away. Balder gasped as he found himself back in Heimdall's observatory with Loki and Thor. Set hissed angrily in his mind.

_YOU WERE TO LEAVE GAEA'S SON AND GRANDSON BEHIND!_ Balder heard him scream angrily, and then he realised that Set was speaking to Heimdall.

"What happened?" Loki was grasping Balder's shoulders, peering intently into his eyes. "How did you know...?"

"I was chasing a fire demon," Balder replied, the lie coming automatically without Set having to order him. "He threw something into the crevice. Told me that it was going to rip Jotunheim apart before he jumped in after it."

"What?" They turned to see Angrboda still standing right there, her blood-red eyes wide, standing rigidly. "Jotunheim?"

Loki went to her, wrapping his arms around her. "I am so sorry."

She went pale, shaking her head. "But... we were _rebuilding... _there were so many innocent souls there..." She turned to Heimdall. "What's happening?"

Heimdall's gaze was distant. "Jotunheim is no more."

Angrboda passed Hela to Loki, and without a word turned on her heel and walked away. "Leave me alone right now, Loki. I will accept your presence in two hours, not a second sooner."

Loki stood holding his daughter, looking lost. "What sort of weapon does Surtur have that can do this?"

Thor put a hand on his shoulder. "I have no idea. Balder, you said something about a fire demon tossing something into the abyss?"

"Yes."

"What was it, did you see?"

"No. I was too far away."

"And I saw nothing until you joined young Balder," Heimdall interjected.

_I don't understand,_ Balder thought, his head hanging. _You said that you wanted Jotunheim's heir. Why destroy the realm then?_

_I like to keep you guesssing. My plansss are far beyond conquer and rule_.

_So what DO you want? Just to destroy everything?!_

_Yesss._

_And is that going to resolve your issue with Jor-_

_SSSILENCE!_

Balder pressed a hand to his head as a searing pain shot through his skull- a sign of Set's rage.

"Balder? What's wrong?"

"N-nothing," he mumbled, and then unable to take his own helplessness any longer, turned and punched the wall with all his strength. Pain shot out from his knuckles. "I HATE THIS!" he screamed. "I HATE THIS! IF I HAD BEEN FASTER, STRONGER-"

"Balder!" Thor cried, shocked.

"DON'T COME NEAR ME!" he shouted as both his brothers stepped forward. "I WISH I WAS DEAD, I WISH I WAS NEVER BORN!"

Loki and Thor were both stunned. "What are you _talking_ about?!"

_SSSILENCE!_

Balder shook his head, breaking down weeping. "I just- I just wish I was dead."

The elder two Odinsons exchanged helpless looks. Balder had _never_ acted this way, and neither of them knew what to say. Loki handed Hela to Thor, and then slowly approached and wrapped his arms around his little brother. Balder responded by clinging to him.

"Balder, we love you, you know that right?"

The younger god nodded glumly. "I don't deserve it, though."

Loki rocked Balder the way he used to when his little brother was just starting to walk and was constantly falling down. His terrified gaze met Thor's. Neither of them wanted to think that Balder was being serious!

"Balder, whatever you think you've done can't be worse than what I knowingly did," Loki said quietly. "We need you, little brother. You're the only reason I'm here, you know. Why I met Angrboda. Why Hela exists."

Balder's only answer was a strangled sob.

"You deserve our love, Balder. And we love you."

Tears still fell from Balder's eyes, but he did seem to be trying to calm himself. Thor met Loki's eyes.

"Should I get Mother?" He mouthed. Loki shrugged, unsure as to whether it would help or make things worse

Balder pressed his face into Loki's shoulder. "I'm sorry." He wanted to tell him exactly what he was sorry for, but Set's rage was palpable. He didn't dare even think of the words.

Thor cleared his throat. "Heimdall, can you see what's left of Jotunheim? Are there any survivors, or...?"

"There is nothing left, not even the ice. It's only a ring of vapour now."

Loki looked stunned. "There has to be _something_ left!"

Heimdall shook his head, his face stoic.

By that time, the warriors three had arrived with Sif and a squadron of Einherjar. Sif looked to Thor; he sadly shook his head.

"Balder, Loki, take Hela back to the palace," he ordered softly. "Heimdall... ready to send the rest of us where we are needed."

Sif joined Thor as Balder nodded. Loki took his daughter back and held her close. She was whimpering, sensing the fear and anger around her but now knowing what it was coming from. The soldiers took their place at the bifrost.

"What happened?" Sif murmured.

"Jotunheim has been destroyed."

There were cries of horror.

"The whole realm?" Sif asked dazedly.

Thor nodded bleakly.

"How?" Fandral demanded. "What happened?"

"Surtur has a new weapon, one that can destroy entire realms it seems," Thor replied grimly.

Volstagg was white faced. "But if he's done this, and escaped Jotunheim... which realm will be next?"

"None, if I have any say in it!" Thor's voice was determined.

Sif's eyes widened. "Do you intend to march on Muspelheim?"

Thor nodded once, determined. "This war ends. The Norns started it, but Karnilla has too much strength at the moment. We will call on Vanaheim and we will decimate the fire demons. Karnilla will be forced to use her own strength against us."

"This is a decision that needs to be made by council or king," Sif replied. "You are neither."

"Not yet."

Her eyes widened. "Do you intend to take the throne, then?"

"If I must. I don't want it, but this war needs to end, and soon. Too much has been lost already. As soon as I have control of our forces, we march on Muspelheim."

The warriors three looked grim.

"And in the meantime?" Hogun asked.

"Our forces on Alfheim have been attacked again," Heimdall replied. "Karnilla's forces are strong. And joined this time by dwarves."

"I'll lead them," Sif said to Thor as he started towards the bifrost where the rest of the soldiers were standing. "I'll get them under control."

Thor caught her arm. "Be careful."

"I always am."

Thor was left staring as the Bifrost carried his lover and his allies-in-arms away.

"Inform me if Karnilla sends more troops," he ordered before turning on his heel. He began swinging Mjolnir for takeoff. _This ends._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Atum found Sigyn in chains. At least, that's what it _looked_ like she was wearing while she danced provocatively on a stage, dozens of men whistling at her while a large Jotünn (who must be the Helblindi she ran off with) stood keeping them at bay under threat of axe.

The sun-god sighed as he approached; he desperately hoped that Sigyn was in this situation of her own free will and was not being forced into prostitution or anything of the like. He really wasn't feeling up to killing at the moment...

She finished her dance to applause, curtseying to her audience, before noticing him. Colour flooded to her face. She tapped on the Jotünn's shoulder and whispered into his ear before disappearing behind the curtains. Helblindi gave him a distrustful look as he approached.

"Amora told me to let you pass if you wish to speak with her," the Jotünn said, his gaze locked on Atum. He smashed a drunk man in the face as he tried to sneak aboard the stage. "Who are you exactly?"

Atum's hairless brows raised. "I'm Sigyn's uncle."

"Oh."

The Jotünn stood aside to let him pass without another word. He stepped back through the curtains to find himself in a small dressing area; one corner was curtained further, and that was where Sigyn appeared to be.

"Sigyn?"

"Just a minute." Her voice was small, embarrassed. She emerged, still red-faced, wearing a simple dressing robe."What are you doing here?"

"Your mother was worried about you and so asked me to check up on you... Are you alright?"

She nodded.

"And so this is..." Atum gestured to the curtains, where the stamping of feet could be heard.

"It was my idea. I wanted to try something new..." Sigyn's face was tomato-like by this time. "I don't want to go home."

"I'm not here to take you back to Asgard, unless you wanted to go." Atum reassured her.

She exhaled in relief. "So... how much are you going to tell Mor?"

"All of it."

"Please don't."

"She's going to want to know exactly what you're doing." Atum gave her a disapproving look. "Having only one bodyguard against that pack of wolves out there isn't a good idea, Sigyn."

She flared her hand. "I can defend myself if I must."

"Until somebody throws water at you."

She rolled her eyes. "What makes you think something's going to go wrong?"

"It always does," Atum advised solemnly. "Besides that, last time we met you could hardly control your abilities. Has that changed all that much?"

She looked at the floor.

"I thought as much." Atum sighed. "Promise me you won't do this again, and I won't tell Freyja about this. Deal?"

"But what if I want to do it again?" she challenged immediately. "What's Mor going to do about it?"

"Worry herself to death."

Sigyn's shoulders slumped. "Alright, I won't."

"Thank you, Sigyn."

"Oh, by the way, that's not my name anymore, I'm calling myself Amora."

Atum frowned. "Why?"

"Fresh start."

"Amora," Atum repeated. "I suppose you could have had a worse name."

Sigyn - Amora - rolled her eyes. "I like it."

"Good. I'd hate to have my niece running around the universe using a name she didn't like."

"Sarcasm only works if you show feeling in your voice, you know."

"I am never sarcastic," Atum replied seriously, but a ghost of a smile flitted across his face. "If you want, I can help you learn more about your powers."

"Would you?" Amora's heart leapt. _Maybe I can stop starting fires in my sleep..._

He nodded. "For a time. I generally don't stay in one spot for long."

"We have a ship."

"I know. Stealing the royal family's personal vessel?"

"It was the only one equipped for a long journey!"

"Which makes it fortunate that you were able to steal that particular one, isn't it?"

Beyond the curtain, the waiting men started stamping their feet and howling for Amora to come back onstage. Atum glared at the curtains in annoyance. Amora looked sheepish.

"Are you actually going back out there?"

"Um..."

Atum raised a brow.

"I do have one more outfit... Plus I'm not sure if the pickpocket we hired has had enough time to steal everybody's coin purses."

"What?!"

Amora's face went red. "We're out of money!"

Atum stifled a groan. "Why didn't you just _ask_? I have access to enough gold for you to live on for a while."

"We want to make our own way."

"By indulging in petty crime?!"

"There are worse ways of getting money."

"And how long will it be before you resort to such ways, do you think?"

Amora shrugged sourly. The sounds outside the curtain were becoming riotous.

"I have to get ready for the next dance. Will you excuse me?"

Atum nodded once, and she disappeared again. He did _not_ like where this was going, but didn't know where the boundaries lay for him... He was Sigyn's father but not really... He decided to remain just outside this.. whatever-it-was, so he was close enough to intervene if something went wrong. _But I have no desire to see Sig- Amora making an exhibition of herself again!_

He called out to her. "One last thing. Is this something you _wanted_ to do, or did you decide to do it because you were low on funds?"

"I wanted to do it. I wanted to know how it felt."

"And how does it feel?"

She shrugged. "Liberating."

"As long as you enjoy it."

"I... think I do. I wouldn't want to live like this, though... Could you turn around or close your eyes or something so I can get to the stage?"

"It's that bad, is it?"

"Just look away!"

Atum did as she asked, turning away. "You're reminding me a lot of your mother right now."

"Mor did stuff like this?"

"Not exactly..."

Amora actually felt curious. "Remind me to ask you for details later!" She darted back to the stage.

"Alright."

Cheers rose up the moment she went out onto the stage, and Atum sighed. He _would_ find a way of getting the young, naive lovers gold _before_ 'Amora' was forced into even worse situations... This was bad enough, even if she wanted to, but he had met many women in his lifetime who had no choice and would give anything to get out of the lifestyles they had fallen into...

He shook off the dark memories and went to stand outside, purposefully _not_ looking at the stage. He took up a spot next to the Jotünn, in case the crowd got too rowdy for him to handle by himself. Helblindi looked at him worriedly, but didn't speak. Atum decided to make conversation.

"So what's your new name? I'm assuming you've changed yours, as well..."

"Skurge."

"Skurge? Really?"

"It was Amora's idea and I liked it."

"And you had no better suggestions?"

"I liked it," 'Skurge' repeated. "It sounds dangerous."

Atum snorted. "If you say so. And may I ask, who came up with _this_ particular scheme?"

"Amora," Skurge replied. "I didn't really like it, but she insisted. Said she wanted to know what it felt like."

Atum regarded him seriously. "If I asked you to stop her doing something like this again, would you?"

Skurge shifted uncomfortably. "I'd like to... but we _do_ need money!"

"I can give you lots of gold."

"Who are you, exactly?"

"Amora's uncle." Atum hesitated. "Atum of Heliopolis."

Skurge's eyes widened and he paled. "God-slayer..."

Atum glared at him. "Don't _panic_, for goodness sake!"

"Er... Um... Loki told me about you..."

Atum paused- he'd have to tread carefully now. Loki's wife aside, the Jotünns believed Loki to be Laufey's son, or at least, that was how it had stood last time he was on Jotunheim. "What did he tell you, exactly?"

"That he met you once as a child..." Skurge trailed off. "Not much, really. Angrboda was the one who told me you were Amora's uncle."

Atum waved this off. "I repeat; if I arrange to supply your funds, will you stop any more of... _this_?" He gestured at the stage without looking at Amora.

"I'm not here to tell her what she can and cannot do. I can try to convince her not to do this, but if she insists I'd rather be here to protect her from these dogs-" he kicked a man in the face as he tried to scramble up onto the stage, "-then leave her alone. And I'm not sure that she'd accept anything. Maybe if it was like a buried treasure or something..." Skurge's eyes lit up. "Amora! If your uncle here sent us on a treasure hunt, what would you think of keeping whatever we found?"

"A treasure hunt? Sounds fun!"

Atum fought the urge to bury his head in his hands- did these _children_ think this was a game? Still, if it meant 'Amora' would accept his aid... "A treasure hunt it is. With a map where X marks the spot and everything."

"Don't make it too easy, though, okay?"

Atum grinned evilly. "Trust me, I _never_ make things easy!"

"Good!"

"Why do I think we're going to regret this?" Skurge muttered as Atum excused himself.

"Don't be silly!" Amora beamed. "This will be fun!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Frigga wearily sank into a chair as the generals left her alone. She ached from exhaustion. How much more of this could she take? How much more could Asgard take? She looked up when she heard footsteps; Alti and Freyja, perhaps her only two true friends, entered the room. They bore baskets containing food, judging by the smell.

She smiled warmly as they greeted her. "It's good to see you both."

"You look exhausted, Frigga." Freyja frowned.

"Running a kingdom during a war is not easy."

"Which is why we brought you something to eat. You do have five minutes to spare for your friends, don't you?" Alti said, plunking down her basket.

"Three minutes, perhaps," Frigga replied.

"Then three minutes it is," Freyja handed Frigga a sandwich. "By the way, I would like permission for myself and my family, Frey included, to visit my sister Gullveig for a brief while. She is apparently concerned for us and it would be good to see her again."

Frigga nodded. "Of course. It is probably safer on Vanaheim at the moment, anyway. You may leave whenever you wish."

"Thank you."

"And how are you managing, Alti?" Frigga peered at the other woman. "With Ander's loss, and Sif always away... are you holding up alright?"

"As well as can be thought," Alti replied with a half shrug. "Sif promised me that she would ask for a leave of duty if I asked for a place to stay with other people. She also said that I could be there when she asked for her leave, but that hasn't happened yet."

Frigga winced. "Then you probably don't know that she's just gone to quell a battle on Alfheim... Huginn just told me." The raven that had once been Odin's cawed triumphantly. Freyja and Alti jumped at the noise- neither of them had noticed the bird perched on the curtain rail.

Alti shook her head. "No, I didn't know that! Why does she do this to me?"

"I'm sure it's not intentional, Alti," Freyja soothed. "Warriors tend to think of their duty before anything else, whether they're male or female."

"Then I wish she'd never become a warrior!" Alti replied hotly.

"You've been saying that since before she became a warrior," Freyja said gently. She shook her head. "I suppose now is the time when I should thank Odin for hating me. Syn wanted to join the warriors once, but decided not to, after she found Odin and I fighting one day. He was calling me some nasty names... Ve always wanted us to be civil with each other. I never could manage it." She looked apologetically at Frigga. "I wish I'd tried harder now."

"Odin didn't try either," Frigga replied gently. "He blamed himself for Ve's death, as I know you do. He was also hurt because Ve's last words were for you, and not him." The queen blinked back tears. "I didn't get to say goodbye. He was always there, so strong and... I didn't get to tell him how much I loved him!"

Alti and Freyja exchanged looks before simultaneously moving to put their arms around their friend. Frigga dissolved into tears.

"I'm sure that on Ve's day he'll have news-" Freyja started.

"I don't want news! I want my husband back!" Frigga cried, and then sobbed again. "I'm sorry. I don't mean to snap."

Alti rubbed Frigga's back soothingly. "It's alright. You've been under a lot of strain. If you can't express yourself in front of your two best friends, then they wouldn't _be_ your friends, would they?"

"I'm just so tired of being strong."

"Then don't be," Freyja advised. "Weep and wail and gnash your teeth. You deserve a break from always being in control."

Frigga shook her head. "I can't. Not as long as Asgard needs a strong ruler."

"You can spare five minutes."

Muninn flew in and landed before Frigga, cawing before he joined Huginn. Frigga paled.

"What is it?"

"Jotunheim..."

"What about it?"

Frigga's face was ashen. "It's been destroyed."

"_What?!"_

"I need to speak with Thor and Loki." Frigga stood up shakily. Freyja gasped in surprise suddenly.

"Loki survived? But wasn't he on Jotunheim?"

"He and Angrboda have been here for several hours, with their new child. If they hadn't been..." Frigga shuddered, not even wanting to think of the alternative.

"Then that at least is one blessing," Freyja murmured. "You know your three sons are safe. For now."

Frigga nodded, trying to gather some strength. "But all the lives on Jotunheim..."

The doors opened with a bang and Thor came striding in. "Mother, I need to speak with you on an urgent matter."

Frigga leapt to her feet and rushed to him. "Loki?"

"You heard, then," Thor said, softer. "Loki and Angrboda have retired to their chambers to deal with this loss... But I do have a very urgent matter to speak with you about."

She looked at her son seriously for a moment, before nodding. She turned to her guests. "Freyja, Alti, I'll see you later. If you'll give Thor and I some privacy?"

The two women left; Frigga exhaled heavily and turned to face Thor. "What is it?" She couldn't take any more bad news!

Thor's face was grim. "I have decided to rescind my earlier decision, Mother. I intend to claim the throne of Asgard."

"You do?" Frigga's brow creased. "Are you certain?"

"If I am to do what I need to do, then I must."

She tensed involuntarily- that didn't sound good. "And what exactly is it you need to do?"

"I must marshal our forces and march on Muspelheim before Surtur destroys another realm as he did Jotunheim."

"If you do that, you will leave the rest of the realms open to Karnilla's attacks."

"It is a risk that we must take."

"Why?! Haven't enough lives been lost already?"

"Mother, you know as well as I do that whatever weapon Surtur has, he cannot be allowed to use it again or more lives will be lost." Thor's expression was determined. "This is our only chance."

Frigga nodded and cupped his face. "I know."

"Then we should convene the council."

"You look so much like your father."

Thor hung his head. "Do you think he would approve of my decision?"

"Yes. He made plenty of hard decisions in his time."

"I still wish he was here..." Thor took a deep breath before straightening up, his face expressionless. "Summon the Council."

Frigga embraced him. "Go get your brothers. You'll need their support."

Thor nodded. "I... I'm frightened, Mother."

"We all are."

Thor let her hold him for a few more minutes, before going to find Loki and Balder. Frigga sighed. _Well, I wanted the burden off my shoulders... I just wish I wasn't passing it to Thor! _She quickly tidied her appearance before heading to the throne room to convene the council.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Loki put Hela in the bassinet provided, having just got her to sleep. He joined Angrboda, who had shrunk down to the size of a small child. She sat on the bed, staring straight ahead, not moving. Hardly breathing. She was rigid. He put his hand on her shoulder. "Angi..." _I wish I knew what to say!_

"Please tell me that I'm in a nightmare. Please tell me that this isn't real."

"I would if I could."

She buried her face in his chest, shoulders shaking. "Please make this stop hurting?"

He wrapped his arms around her small body. "Angi, I wish I could. I wish I could."

There was a knock on the door. Angrboda's arms tightened. "Don't leave me, Loki. Don't leave me."

"I won't," Loki soothed as he got up to open the door. "I'm not going anywhere, I promise." He opened the door, and blinked in shock. "Thor?"

"Loki, I need you and Balder in the throne room at once."

"What? Why?"

"I need your support. I... I intend to claim Asgard's throne and then march on Muspelheim. Surtur cannot be allowed to use his weapon again."

Loki winced. He heard a soft cry of protest from Angrboda, and steeled himself. "Thor, I can't right now. My wife needs me. I'm sorry."

Thor's voice lowered. "Loki, _I_ need you. I can't protect the nine realms on my own. I can't stop Karnilla without you, I can't stop Surtur. And other worlds will suffer Jotunheim's fate if I do not."

Loki took a deep breath. "Look, I'll support you in battle, in court, whatever. But I can't _right now._ I'll confirm my support of you during my next court appearance, but I have to stay with Angi and Hela."

Thor opened his mouth as if to protest.

"Thor, _I_ need your support right now too. Jotunheim was my home as well. Give me a few hours, that's all I'm asking for!"

Thor's shoulders slumped. He didn't look at Loki, just walked away silently. Loki closed the door, sighing, before turning back to Angrboda, returning to sitting beside her.

"Why can't I grow, Loki? I don't want to be this size, why can't I change it?"

Loki was bewildered, but hid it. "Heightened emotional states can affect our control of our abilities. You're probably just distraught, love."

"How can Jotunheim just be gone?"

"I don't know."

"What am I supposed to do now?"

He held her tightly. "_We_ do what we can to make a new life here. Us and Hela."

"I've only ever known Jotunheim. That's the only place I called home. You have Asgard."

"You have me. You have Hela."

"A family is not a home."

"But it can help make one."

Angrboda climbed into his lap; he was so surprised by the childish act he didn't know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Loki. I'm not... I don't... I can't..."

"It's alright, Angi. It's alright. I love you, I'm here for you."

She shook her head helplessly. She snuggled against him, clutching his tunic as tightly as she could. He put his arms around her, trying to support her without words.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

In Balder and Nanna's chambers, they clung to each other in their bed, both crying quietly, trying not to move or think as Set raged. Balder had never sensed him this furious, and feared what was going to happen next.

_Thor and Loki were sssuppossed to die!_

Balder tensed, clutching Nanna tighter. He could take whatever Set wanted to do to him, as long as he didn't hurt Nanna.

_Thisss isss not part of my plan!_ Set hissed, and Balder could almost see the seven-headed snake whipping its tail back and forth in agitation. _Why aren't they dead? _

Balder cried out softly as pain jolted through him. Nanna whimpered.

"It's not his fault! Stop!"

_Would you like to be punissshed in hisss place, then?_

"No!" Balder's voice was weak.

"We didn't do anything, we've done as you asked," Nanna replied, holding Balder tighter. "You don't have to do this, there has to be another way!"

There was silence for a moment. _You are ssso much like Jord. Another way? There isss no other way!_

"If you just talk to her-"

_SSSILENCE! _

Nanna went white, clutching her skull, fighting the urge to scream.

"Stop," Balder begged. "Please!"

_I SSSAID SSSILENCE!_

Balder's vision went white with pain. He didn't know if he was screaming or suffering in silence. He was dimly aware that Nanna was with him and his hand searched for hers, clinging to it when he felt her warmth. Neither of them knew how long the pain continued. It seemed endless. It was night when Set's wrath abated.

When they came to, they weren't in their chambers anymore, but rather up in the mountains. They were both laying on the ground, gasping. Their clothing was torn, and Balder could see a large bruise forming on Nanna's jaw.

"What did you do, Set?" he asked, whimpering slightly. He shifted closer to his beloved.

"Balder, your eye." She touched his face, and he flinched.

"What about it?" His vision was dim in his left eye, he realised, but he seriously hoped it was only because there was blood or dirt obscuring it...

"It's almost swollen shut. What did he do to us?"

"I don't know."

_I taught you both a lessson about obedience._

Nanna started to cry softly. "Did I do this to him?"

_Yesss. And he gave you your bruisssesss._

"How are we supposed to explain these away?" Balder asked, subdued.

_The baby_, Nanna thought.

_The child isss fine_. Set stated. _I would not risssk my future hossst. Do not fear for him._

Nanna didn't know if she was relieved or if her heart broke again. "Why do you hate us so much?"

_You are my sssisster'sss dessscendant. That iss reassson enough. Balder isss merely a target of opportunity._

"I hate you."

"Nanna, no," Balder whispered, wrapping his arms around her. "He doesn't like that."

"Am I supposed to care?"

She shrugged Balder off, without warning furious. "He's destroying the universe, and he expects us to like him?!"

_I am not dessstroying the universsse and I expect you to hate me. It jussst getsss tiresssome lissstening to the sssame sssentimentsss over and over and over!_

"Sorry to inconvenience you!" Nanna snapped.

_Ssshall I teach you another lessson on obedience, little niece?_

"No!" Balder gasped.

"YES!" Nanna screamed defiantly.

Both felt a ripple of shock from Set; clearly he had not been expecting that answer!

Balder gazed at Nanna in horror. "What are you _doing_?!"

Nanna met her huband's eyes steadily as she answered his question. "I'm not going to be bullied for the rest of my life, Balder. He can't _make_ me obey."

Balder spasmed, and his chin dropped to his chest. When his head raised, his eyes were putrid green. "I can't?" he asked, his voice cruel and calm.

"No! You can't."

Set, in Balder's stolen body, pushed himself to his feet. Nanna scrambled up as well, her heart hammering. She raised her chin.

"I won't do as you say anymore. I'll tell everyone!"

She turned to leave; before she got two strides, Set had wrapped Balder's hands around her throat. She elbowed him in the sternum. There was a soft grunt of pain, but the hands tightened. He twisted her to the ground, choking her still. She punched at his face; the feral, cruel grin on Balder's face was horrifying. His grip tightened until black spots crossed Nanna's vision. She used all the air she had left to scream.

"We're in the middle of nowhere, Nanna, nobody can hear you." Set smirked and released her throat, grabbing her wrists and pinning them down. He straddled her, and Nanna's gut twisted. Her eyes widened.

"What-" she gasped, but was unable to get anything else out of her bruised throat.

"Not what you're thinking. I may use a host body from time to time for intercourse, but I am not so low as to commit rape, especially not my own niece."

She let out a shuddering sigh of relief, mingled with confusion. "Then what-"

Set murmured an incantation, and Nanna could no longer move. He pulled a knife from his belt, and very carefully cut into her hand, following the lines of her palm. "Balder is watching this, just so you know. He might never speak with his own voice again. I could have him arrested for murdering his young, pregnant wife. And executed for treason. But then where would my perfect host be? I could kill you right now, just you, and keep your body for myself."

He smiled at her, and though she tried to keep herself calm tears pooled in her eyes. _I won't stop fighting you!_

"Please, Nanna. That's what they all say. But since you continue to be so belligerent, I think I will have to teach you a lesson. Somebody you care about will die. Your mother? One of your sisters? No, I have further plans for them. Hmm..."

If Nanna hadn't been paralysed, she would have been frozen in horror._ You wouldn't!_

"Wouldn't I? Ah, I know just the person. That dwarf you like so much, the one you often spend time with, helping him with his forges... It will soon be discovered that he's a spy."

_Eitri? But he wouldn't!_

"I know that, you know that, he knows that. But the evidence will be against him, my dear. The only question is what his method of execution shall be. I think a beheading. That way his head can be displayed in the marketplace as a warning to other traitors... No, too quick."

_No._

"Yes. Now be quiet or I'll add somebody else in there as well. A hanging will be best. Yes. Hang the traitor. Let his body rot in the street."

Nanna was fraught with panic. _I can't let anything happen to Eitri! He's either my father or my uncle... _She tasted bile in her throat, but forced herself to respond. _Please, don't hurt him... I'll stop fighting_. Tears poured down her face.

"Why so concerned for the dwarf, niece?" Set used Balder's face to sneer at her.

_You've been in my mind and Balder's, you _know _why! He's part of my family, one way or another!_

Set threw back his head and laughed.

"What an unfortunate child you are, to believe that lying wretch of a mother you have. Just like her mother... But there is no use in apologising now, dear Nanna. Your dwarf friend is a dead man. I don't declare punishments just to rescind them. You will obey or it will be one of your brothers-in-law that will be the traitor next, with evidence that _you_ will bring against them."

"No, please!"

"Shhh..." Set laid one of Balder's fingers over her lips. "No point in begging, little one."

Tears coursed down Nanna's face. _I was just getting to know him!_

"That is true. You were just getting to know him. And now he dies for your disobedience. You won't be able to work in his forges with him. All those pretty things that he promised his recently-dead brother he would make, and then set aside in order to make weapons and armour for Asgard's sake, will never be completed. Ah, for shame. All because you demanded a lesson in obedience."

"I won't fight anymore."

"I know. Because first one brother-in-law, then another and another until they're all gone. And then even though I do have other plans for your sisters, I could spare one or two for a lesson. Not to mention your oldest nephews-"

"I get the point!" Nanna cried, sobbing.

Set chuckled. "Goodness knows that all your sisters look like your mother and she looks like hers... But come now, Nanna. Aren't you going to ask why I laughed at the notion of Eitri being part of your family?"

Nanna blinked; she had been so distraught that she hadn't even bothered trying to decipher what Set had been laughing about, let alone why.  
>"No, I suppose not. I wonder if I should tell you... Ah, might as well. Get that emotional trauma in there as well."<p>

Nanna wished she was dead.

Set's stolen brows raised. "Really? Already? I haven't even _really_ started on you yet!"

"Have you no mercy?"

"No-one has shown mercy to me, why should I show mercy to any of you?"

Nanna closed her eyes.

"Eitri, little one, is not your uncle nor your father. Your mother lied to you, just as she lied to them, about your parentage."

"Don't care. She must have had her reasons."

"Yes... Perhaps she didn't want to share you with your other half-sister..."

Nanna's eyes opened. "What?"

"You have another sister, shared via father."

Nanna opened and closed her mouth a few times. "You're lying."

"Lying? Niece, you wound me."

"You're not my uncle."

"Great-uncle." Set shrugged. "Don't you want to know who your father is?"

"No. You're lying!"

"Your father," Set continued, "was killed shortly after you were born. Lord-"

"I don't want to know!'

"Tyr."

Nanna's jaw dropped. _That isn't possible, Mor would have told me... right?_ She shivered. _If it's true, my sister... SIF?!_

Set chuckled. "Yes. Sif is your older sister. And your mother denied you that."

Nanna began to shake. "You're lying... you have to be!"

"Am I? Ask dear Freyja, then. See what she has to say." Set smirked.

"I..." Nanna didn't know what to say.

"Well, I'm sure that there are people looking for you. Let's heal the two of you up and then get you back to the city."

The green glow in Balder's eyes faded, and he blinked, disoriented, even as his wounds, and Nanna's, began to heal. "What happened?"

Nanna wrapped her arms around herself, too miserable to answer.

"Nanna?"

"He said you were watching."

"I was for a bit- but then he stopped it. I thought that he..." Fear shone in Balder's eyes.

Nanna embraced him and began sobbing. She realised with a sudden chill of horror that if Set _had_ used Balder's body to do what they both feared he would, she might not be able to hold him for comfort.

"He's going to kill Eitri."

"What? Why? He's done nothing!"

"To punish me." Nanna buried her face in Balder's shoulder. "It's my fault!"

Balder's arms wrapped round her; he rubbed her back soothingly. "It's _not_ your fault, it's Set's. _All of this_ is Set's fault."

"He wouldn't have targeted Eitri if I hadn't disobeyed."

"Wouldn't he?" Balder replied grimly. "His plan is to destroy all of Asgard."

"I just..." Nanna kicked the ground in frustration. "I just wish there was _something_ we could do to stop him!"

_There isssn't. And it will jussst hurt more if you continue trying to fight me._

_How could anybody hate Gaea this much?_ Nanna wondered helplessly.

_Ssshe isss not the sssaint you think ssshe isss, little Nanna_. Set sounded condescending. Nanna scowled.

"Then tell me. Tell me what she is."

_A liar, who pretendsss to care only while it isss sssafe for her to do ssso. Ssshe would never risssk hersself for sssomeone in peril!_

"That tells me nothing. You're a liar, why should I believe you?"

A pause. She could _feel_ Set glaring at her. _Do you know why I have thisss hideoussss form, little girl?_

Nanna shook her head. "No. I don't." She should stop this... she was only going to hurt more people!

_Do you want to know?_

"Is it relevant?"

_You asssked me. I think I will tell you..._

"I don't want to know!"

But she was helpless as the barrage of images flashed into her mind. A small boy, playing with Jord in a meadow. The same boy, dragged out of a cave by a shadowy figure, screaming with fright. Being chained to a dungeon wall, whipped, cut, beaten... Nanna gasped in horror. But it wasn't over. A shadow was beating him, he was screaming. Chthon stopped for a moment, and the small boy stirred.

"Gaea..."

The beating resumed, more ferocious this time. Blood splattered the floor, the walls. Set gave in and screamed. When Chthon's rage had cooled, he seized Set's face, forcing him to meet his eyes.

_**"This might interest you, **_**boy**_**: until a few hours ago, Gaea was held here, just as you are. She fled as soon as I turned my back. She never once even thought of you. She chose to save herself. Clearly, even **_**she**_** does not think you important enough to save!" **_

Set shook his head weakly. "No... you're lying... she wouldn't leave me..."

_**"Keep deluding yourself if you will, child."**_ Chthon's tone became cruel. "_**She cares for no-one but herself**_."

Nanna, white with shock, pulled herself out of the nightmarish scenes. "And you believe something _he_ told you?!"

_It isss the truth._

"No, it's not! It can't be! How could you believe _him_ over Jord?"

_WHERE WASSS SSSHE, THEN?!_ Set demanded, livid with rage. _When I sssscreamed for her to help me, to sssave me, why didn't ssshe come?!_

"I don't know!"

_Then how can you sssay that ssshe didn't abandon me?_

"Have you asked her?" Nanna felt Set's rage increase and flinched as Balder's arms tightened. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I won't bring it up again. I promise. Please..."

_Eitri diessss. And now, ssso doesss Bragi. That will teach you to remain sssilent._

Nanna's thoughts raced even though she tried her hardest not to think. "Please-"

"Nanna," Balder said, stroking her golden hair. "It won't do any good."

She burst into tears, sobbing like she'd never stop. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

_There isss no ussse crying, Nanna. Bragi'sss life hasss been condemned by your ssstupidity asss well. He will not die at once, though. You will feel the pain of waiting and knowing you can do nothing to ssstop it. _

Nanna only wept harder.

"Nanna, I love you," Balder whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"I know." It was a choked rasp, but she managed to stop crying.

_Enough sssentiment. Return to the city._

They stood up slowly, leaning on each other.

_Mor's right. I'm too stubborn. If I wasn't, Eitri and Bragi wouldn't be condemned to be thought of as traitors..._ Sobs caught in Nanna's throat. If Set would only listen to Jord, maybe- _STOP IT!_ she screamed at herself. _STOP! Don't even think of that! _

She was terrified that Set would be angry over it... For once, the serpent Elder didn't respond, though, and she and Balder were able to walk back into the city in peace, their injuries now fully healed. As they made their way through the quiet streets, Balder noticed there were an unusual number of guards roaming around.

"Do you think they're looking for us?"

"My lord Balder!" One of the guards hurried forward, answering the question for them. "You are needed urgently in the Asgardian council."

Balder blinked in surprise. "What for?"

"I am not at liberty to say, my lord. If you'll follow me?"

Balder glanced at Nanna. "I had best go see what this is about. I'll see you in our rooms later, alright?"

Nanna nodded, and Balder let the guard lead him away.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

"What do you think of this one?" Amora asked, stepping out of the dressing room to show Helblindi her new outfit. Skin-tight green leggings paired with a sleeveless green tunic that fell mid-calf. Her golden hair was held back by a stiff green band. She twirled for him, and he grinned.

"That's an awful lot of green, don't you think?" he asked. "But I like it!"

She shrugged, grinning. "Well, green is the traditional colour of magic."

"Are you finding everything to your satisfaction?" The tailor came scurrying over, looking anxious to please.

"Yes, thank you." Amora smiled. "Although my husband Skurge requires new garments. Fetch him some."

"Er... yes... I'll see if I can find anything of the right size..."

The tailor scurried away, looking flustered. Helblindi shook his head at Amora, grinning.

"Was that necessary? She has no idea what to make of me!"

"That's what makes it so funny," Amora grinned back at him. "I think she's trying to figure out how we work."  
>Helblindi grinned. "We work good."<p>

"We certainly do..." She leaned in to kiss him.

A small cough interrupted them as the tailor came back with a heap of fabric in her arms.

"These are the largest men's garments we have in stock, I hope they will suffice." She left quickly, perhaps seeing that she was interrupting the lovers.

Amora and Helblindi glanced at each other and burst into laughter. Helblindi gently shifted Amora from his lap and collected the clothes. He bent into the dressing room, although it was hardly big enough for him.

Amora settled back, liking how her body looked in her new outfit. _If people on Asgard could see me they'd all die of heart attacks! _The thought made her laugh. _I don't know if even Mor would wear this in public!_ She stopped herself. _Amora has no family_.

Helblindi came back out shortly, clad in a tunic, trousers and boots, all solid black. "What do you think?"

"You look intimidating. I like it!"

He grinned. "The axe my Tha used to use will go perfectly with this, too! Now let's pay for these clothes and-"

"I have a better idea." Amora hopped into his arms and kissed him. "Take me out of here, Skurge!"

Skurge raised one brow and headed for the door.

"Excuse me-" the tailor started.

Skurge went conveniently deaf until they left. Amora pressed a hand to her mouth to smother her laughter. After a while, he set Amora her on her feet and they strolled through the market, giving each other overly sappy smiles, giggling at the expressions that followed them everywhere. They'd stopped on this world, waiting for Atum's first 'test' to commence, and were just passing time until it began. Amora pulled Skurge over to a display of jewelry and began to gush over the emeralds. Skurge put on his most stern expression.

"Amora, darling, anything you desire is yours," he intoned, snatching up a thick necklace and clasping it around her neck.

Her cheeks coloured, but she beamed. "Why, thank you, my Skurge," She made her voice sound sultry.

"Hey!" the vendor shouted as they turned away. "You can't just take things without paying for them!"

"Pay?" Skurge repeated, blinking stupidly. He looked at Amora with such a confused expression that she had to struggle not to laugh.

"My dear man, don't you know who I am?" she purred.

The vendor blinked. "No..."

"I am Amora the enchantress, and I take what I please."

"You don't here, woman, unless you want to land yourself behind bars!"

Amora raised an eyebrow, looking at 'Skurge', who helpfully hefted his axe and moved between her and the vendor, who backed up quickly.

"You were saying?"

"I was saying, you've got to pay for that necklace!" the vendor squeaked, looking afraid but still standing his ground.

Amora put her hands on her hips. "Well, if you're going to keep whining about it." She waved her hand, making a few gold coins spring from the pouch at 'Skurge's' waist and fly onto the vendor's table. He snatched them up quickly, pale-faced.

"Will that amount suffice?"

"Yes," he stammered. "More than enough."

"More?" Amora cooed. "Well, then, how about some earrings to go with the necklace?"

"I..."

Skurge picked up a pair of dangling earrings made of jade. "These?"

"Yes, those are perfect!" Amora gushed, holding them up to her ears. "I'll have to tell all my friends about this place."

The vendor whimpered piteously.

Amora gleefully put the earrings on, and took Skurge's hand as they walked away. "What shall we do now, love?"

"I'm feeling a mite peckish," Skurge replied, putting an arm around his much-smaller lover. "Are there any good restaurants nearby?"

The vendor pointed. "Clois Cafe serves a superb steak."

"Let's be off, then!" Skurge said, and he and Amora started walking away.

"How long do you suppose we have before the authorities are informed of our behaviour?" Amora giggled.

"Don't know. Do we want to get arrested again?"

"Why not? It was fun breaking away from the Kree!"

Skurge laughed, and grabbed a rug from a nearby stall. "Thank you, my good man, for this lovely piece of furniture."

"Skurge, that's the ugliest thing I've seen!" Amora protested.

"Yes, ugly!" the ruggier agreed. "Why don't you take one of these ones? They're much prettier. A pretty rug for a pretty lady!"

"No, I want this one," Skurge decided. "It looks like the skins my Tha would hang on our walls at home."

"No! You can't have that one!"

Skurge moved to loom menacingly over the ruggier. "Can't I?"

Amora giggled.

"N-no! Here, have this one! Have both of these!"

Amora flitted around Skurge and lifted herself up onto the counter. "What's so important about _that_ rug?"

The ruggier paled. "Nothing! It's just... reserved for an important buyer!"

Amora and Skurge glanced at each other. Without another word, Skurge flung open the rug to its full length.

"It's thicker than I would have thought..." Amora reached out to touch it.

"Give it back! Please!" The ruggier sounded absolutely desperate.

Skurge frowned, shaking the rug. It made an inexplicable jingling noise.

"What's in here?"

"Nothing!"

Amora started to feel the rug. It was hard! "There is definitely something in here."

"No, there isn't!" The ruggier's face gleamed with perspiration now. Clearly, something was bothering him. Amora concentrated, conjuring a small blade, and sliced the front of the rug open.

"No!" The ruggier lunged, trying to snatch the rug back. Skurge merely stepped to one side and the man lost his balance.

A single large diamond fell from the rug. Amora's jaw dropped as she stooped to pick it up. Holding it almost reverently, she gaped. It was as beautiful as the jewels in Brisingamen! Her glance went to Skurge and then the ruggier.

"There they are!" The lovers turned to see the tailor marching down the street, accompanied by two armed guards. "Those are the two that robbed me!"

The ruggier took his chance, lashing out at Amora, snatching back the diamond and running as though his life depended on it.

Amora stared after him in shock before realising she and Skurge had more immediate problems. The guards were drawing closer. Skurge drew his axe.

"Let's see if we can talk our way out of this first," Amora said, quickly putting her hand on Skurge's arm. "Friends! So good to see you again."

The guards blinked in confusion but kept their stern expressions. "This tailor says that you took clothes from her store without paying for them."

Amora looked shocked. "We left our old clothes behind!"

The tailor glared. "That is no payment."

"It's not?" Skurge blinked. "Why not?"

"Don't play the fool," a guard warned.

"What a way to speak to your friends!" Amora put her hands on her hips.

"We're not your _friends,_ woman, we're here to make sure you either pay for the goods or return them."

Amora blinked. "But didn't we meet at Chancellor Sheridan's fundraiser? I could have sworn that we brought home two men that looked just like you..."

Skurge had to fight to keep his face stoic as the guards stared incredulously.

The tailor glanced between them, plainly confused.

"Ah, well. I suppose I may have had a little too much to drink that night, anyway. By the way, our ruggier friend that just dashed away seems to be in the habit of smuggling diamonds in his rugs."

The guards' eyes widened. "I beg your pardon?"

Amora shrugged. "I cut open a suspiciously heavy rug. There was an enormous diamond in it. He ran off with it when you arrived."

She gestured to the rug still in Skurge's hands.

"I think there might be some left in it, too," he added.

The guards exchanged looks. "Hand it over."

Skurge looked at Amora. She tilted her head to one side.

"If we co-operate, can we overlook the misunderstanding about the tailor?"

The tailor looked outraged.

"Cooperate and we might not assume that you're part of his operation!" the guard retorted.

Amora wasn't entirely feigning her shock. "If we were working with him, why would we have told you his secret?!"

"There is no honour among thieves," the guard replied. "Now hand over the rug."

"You know what?" Skurge said, hefting his axe. "I think it's time that we leave, wouldn't you agree darling? I expected this place to be much more hospitable."

Amora nodded. "I quite agree, beloved."

Without further ado, Skurge threw the rug at the guards, blinding and tripping them, lifted Amora to his shoulder, and ran. Even if the guards freed themselves quickly, his strides would have them back to their ship and gone before they were caught!

Amora was laughing the entire journey back. He set her down in the ship, smirking.

"That was fun... where to now?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nanna lay on her bed, trying to ignore Set. It was bright outside with sunshine, and she could hear children laughing. It seemed like a nightmare. But better that they could be happy now, while they had a chance. Her child would never have the opportunity.

_Don't get depresssssed now, Nanna. Why don't you go assssk your mother about your father?_

_Because you want me to. I'm not going to!_

Set sighed._ Musssst I order and threaten you?_

_If you want me to play your sick game, then you do!_

_Even after you've condemned Eitri and Bragi? Hmm. Very well. Who should be next? Oh, perhaps little Skaldi can meet with an unfortunate accident. A knife in your hands-_

_Alright, I'm going!_ Nanna swung out of her bed, kicking at the post as she made sure that she was presentable. She tried to breathe evenly. What Set was saying _couldn't_ be true. But if it wasn't, why was he making her do this...?

She quickly made it to Freyja's home. Wandering up the familiar stairs, Nanna was stabbed with hopeless despair. _This is all going to be destroyed._

"Mor?

"Nanna? In my room, I'm just packing for a trip to Vanaheim. I meant to ask you if you wanted to come," Freyja continued as Nanna walked into her room. "But we couldn't find you. Everybody else is going. Gully wants to see us."

_Tell her no._

"I... don't think so, Mor. I don't want to leave Balder so soon after we married."

"Are you sure?" Freyja's brow creased with concern.

"Yes, I'll stay here. Mor... can I ask you something?" Nanna gulped nervously.

"Of course. Anything."

"I heard... a rumour that neither of your dwarves was my father. Is it true?"

Freyja stiffened. "Who told you that?"

Nanna knew by her reaction it was true. She sank down on the bed, staring at her mother. "Who is?"

For a long moment, Freyja did nothing. Then she slowly sat beside her. "Nanna, I'm sorry."

"It's Tyr, isn't it?"

Freyja's eyes widened. "How did you-" she gasped. "_Nobody_ knows that except me and Eitri! How did _you_ find out?"

_Sssay nothing to her._

"I wish I could tell you, Mor... but why did you never tell _me_? Or Sif, for that matter?!"

"Nanna, I was selfish. I thought that Tyr would demand to take you away from me... at least, that's what I told myself. The truth is... The truth is I loved him more than I wanted to and wanted to keep him as far away as possible. And after his death... It didn't seem to make much difference. Nobody would have believed me."

"Sif would have." Nanna's face was stubborn. "And you never told her about me."

"You had eight other sisters, why would you want or need another?"

"I can't believe you just said that!" Nanna sprang to her feet. "Of all the- She's my sister! Didn't you think of what she needed?"

"Binding her to the Whore of Vanaheim, no matter how distantly, didn't seem like a thing she needed."

Nanna sputtered, opening and closing her mouth a few times before turning and walking away. "She won't be tied to _you_, she'll be tied to _me_. And I'm going to tell her as soon as I can!" She stalked out, ignoring Freyja's calling after her.

Set hummed a bar of music in her mind. _That went well, Nanna. Thank you for reacting ssso beautifully._

Nanna instantly wanted to turn around and give Freyja more time to explain.

_Keep walking_, the serpent ordered.

Feeling sick, she obeyed. _How does this serve your purpose, exactly?_

_I have had a ssslight change of mind. Bragi livesss ssso long asss you keep your mother at arm'sss length, keep her thinking that you will never forgive her. I am mossst benevolent to give you that opportunity, am I not?_

_Bragi lives if I never talk to Mother again?_ Tears filled Nanna's eyes.

_No, you're allowed to be cold and unfriendly. Ssshout a little._

She shivered at the thought, but if it saved Bragi... _Alright._

Set's laughter echoed for at least five minutes.

Nanna practically fled back to her quarters, not wanting to see Sif at the moment. She wasn't certain that she even wanted to tell the older woman everything anymore after all! _Why is this so amusing to you? I want to know truthfully. Is the reason you're tormenting me just because of my grandmother, or was there anything I could have done to stop you from hating me so much?_

_You could be lessss happy. Lessss in love with your Balder._

_Misery makes you happy?!_

_Yesss._

Nanna wondered if the truth was he was lonely - she tried to stop the thought. _I read too many stories. I don't believe that you are weak enough to crave companionship._

Set was silent.

Shock came over her. Could that be true? She didn't dare ask... A spark of pain that shot through her only confirmed it more, though she tried to stop herself from thinking that way. _Stop. Please._

_Why?_

Nanna could think of no answer as she curled in on herself, fighting her pain. A hand on her shoulder made her jump; she suddenly realised she was crouched near to the ground. Alti was standing over her, looking concerned.

"Are you alright, child?"

She blinked, looking around in confusion. _I thought I was in my room!_

_I moved you._

_Why?_

"Nanna? Are you alright?"

"I... I'm fine." Nanna stood, brushing off her clothing with trembling hands.

Alti was still eying her. "You don't look fine... should I send for your mother? Or Balder?"

"Not my mother!" Nanna wanted nothing more than to go and wrap her arms around Freyja and tell her everything. But she couldn't, not if Bragi was to live. She started to silently cry again. Alti put an arm around her.

"Let's get you indoors at least."

Nanna let Alti lead her inside her house, eyes on her feet, shoulders hunched. She toyed with the idea of ending this by ending herself- then immediately wondered why such a pessimistic thought suddenly seemed appealing. She shuddered, horrified.

_He wouldn't let me, anyway,_ she thought, knowing that he knew what he was thinking but feeling so hurt and helpless she almost didn't care.

"...some tea? Nanna!" Alti's voice startled her. She realised the woman had been asking her a question.

"Oh, no, thank you. And I'm sorry, I was just lost in thought..."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

Nanna shook her head.

_Yessss_, Set commanded.

"Actually... yes, I would." Nanna's voice was glum.

Alti sat down opposite Nanna. "What is it, then?" Her expression was kind, but worried.

"I learned recently that Mother lied to me about who my father was."

Alti's brow furrowed. "Anything is better than those _dwarves_, isn't it?"

Nanna felt her anger rise in her. "Those _dwarves_ have treated Mor with more respect than most of the so-called lords in Asgard!"

Alti looked taken aback. "You think very highly of the Stunted Ones..."

"And you're a prejudiced old -" Nanna bit her tongue. "I'm sorry. It's just been a bad day."

Alti nodded. "Do you know who your father is? Does _he_ know?"

Nanna hesitated. _I don't want to say._

_Sssay it anyway._

_Why?_

_Are you disssobeying me?_

"Tyr," Nanna blurted. "Tyr was my father. Sif's my sister."

Alti's jaw dropped, mouth moving soundlessly for several minutes.

"I don't know if he knew..."

Alti shook her head. "He can't have. As soon as he learned about Sif, he became attentive to her. If he'd known of you, he would have let someone know, so even if he had still... been lost, you would have been acknowledged as his."

Nanna wrapped her arms around herself. "Why wouldn't she tell him?"

Alti sighed. "I don't know, Nanna. You'll have to ask her that yourself." _It makes no sense! Why let her youngest shoulder the burden of being half-_dwarf_ if it wasn't necessary? _She really didn't understand Freyja sometimes, despite their friendship... and how would she tell Sif this? Assuming Nanna didn't want to do it herself...

"I'm not going to ask her. I'm never going to talk to her again."

Alti shook her head. "You don't mean that."

"Yes, I do."

Alti looked troubled. "I understand you're angry... perhaps if I talked to her first, asked her to give you time to calm down..."

"No! I do not want to speak to her!" Nanna had to fight to hold in her sobs. "Should I tell Sif?"

Alti spread her hands helplessly. "If you want. It's your's and her right to know. But she's on Alfheim right now, trying to stop another rebellion. I've asked to be informed when she returns, so..."

"May I wait here until then? Balder's busy in council, and I don't want to be alone..."

"Of course you can."

Nanna nodded miserably, as Alti lead her to an upper bedroom so she could rest. _Are you happy now?_

_Ssssomewhat. Sssif'ss reaction to your newsss should be amusssing..._

Nanna curled on the bed, hands pressing to her stomach. How long ago had it been since she had been estatic about her pregnancy, this life that she and Balder had created? She just wanted to sleep...

_Sssleep then._

Nanna's eyes drifted shut in seconds. She wished they hadn't though, when she started dreaming...

She was in Set's realm, alone, chained to the ground. Her stomach was huge, as if she was full-term into her pregnancy. Around her, bodies of her friends and family were littered, their blood draining to the sea of tears. Her stomach writhed and contorted as though a snake slithered under her skin. She screamed.

And then Balder was kneeling in front of her; his eyes were putrid green. She tried to shrink back from him, but the chains prevented it. She cringed when he caressed her hair.

"You're jussst about ready to pop there, aren't you?" he chuckled in Set's voice.

"Get away from me!"

"Why, beloved, what are you doing?" He leaned in close over her. "Am I not your husssband?"

Her eyes widened. "Set, stop it!"

"Sssset? Who is Ssset, dear Nanna?" He was leaning over her, forcing her backwards.

She screamed at the top of her lungs. "Get _off_ me!"

He grabbed her wrists and pinned her down - and a snake's tail wrapped around his neck and pulled him back. Nanna gasped, shying away. Tears were streaming down her face.

"If you want to sssleep why do you dream sssuch thingsss?"

Nanna shook her head. "I'm not, you're doing this to me!" Sobs wracked her body.

The Set-Balder disappeared, leaving the seven-headed snake glaring down at her. "Asss I sssaid before, I do not rape!"

"You've commited every other sin, why should I believe you'd stop there?"

"I do what I need for sssurvival, you would do the sssame!"

Nanna opened her mouth to ask how destroying Asgard was neccesary for survival but bit her tongue. She had already caused enough damage. Her engorged belly still wriggled as if she was carrying a snake. It hurt! She couldn't supress a cry of pain. Set looked at her exasperatedly.

"Your own mind isss doing thiss. It will ssstop asss sssoon asss you acknowledge that."

_It won't stop. It will never ssstop!_

Set looked impatient. "Fine. WAKE UP!"

Nanna's eyes shot open and she lay there gasping for several minutes. She was still in Alti's spare room. She glanced down at herself. Her stomach was still mostly flat, with only a slight curve betraying her pregnancy. Slowly, she calmed.

Her relief at leaving that nightmare didn't last long. _My life is a nightmare now. I ssshould jussst ssstop living... _She blinked suddenly. _Ssstop. Ssstop._

_Are you mocking me, little one?_

_No._ She shivered. _I don't know why that happened!_

Nanna sensed anger and frustration from Set. She shivered again. _I'm sssorry_. She pressed her palms to her eyes. _Sssorry. Sssorry! What are you doing to me?! _Panic threatened to overwhelm her.

_I am not doing anything! Ssstop it!_

_I'm trying!_

"Stop," Nanna whispered aloud. _Ssstop. _She wanted to tear her hair out. _What isss wrong with me?!_

_Thisss isss not part of my plan!_ Set hissed in agitation._ You are weaker than I thought!_

"I'm not weak!" Nanna cried out loud. She knew there was a risk of Alti hearing, but didn't want to hear his hiss in her thoughts anymore.

_Be sssilent!_

"Maybe I'm just overtired. Can't you knock me out or something? Dreamlessly?"

_I could... whether or not I will isss a different matter..._

"Please."

Set had to work hard to keep his confusion - and a twinge of pity - from seeping into Nanna's consciousness. This wasn't what he had expected. He had captured, tortured, possessed and killed his sister's descendants many times. What was it about this one that made him doubt himself? He had no answers, and that only made him angry. With a sigh, he pushed the girl into a dreamless sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I thought you said this would be fun!" Skurge shouted, slinging Amora over his shoulder so that they could go faster. Arrows whizzed by their heads, exploding on impact wherever they landed to release a fine shimmering powder.

"They're not actually going to kill us!" Amora shouted back, desperately trying to conjure a protective barrier of fire around them. "I think!"

"Very comforting, Amora!" Skurge yelled as one of the arrows exploded in his eye. He scrubbed the powder out rapidly. "Any idea where our next clue is?"

"Given what we've come through so far, I'm guessing it's wherever the arrows are coming from."

"Great." Skurge looked around, but it was no good. The shimmering dust obscured everything, and the arrows seemed to be coming from four different directions. "Where are they coming from?"

"I don't know! It's your turn!" Sweat was coating her brow as she tried to intensify her fire.

He glanced around, shrugged and chose a direction at random. Amora coughed and spluttered as she accidentally breathed in some of the dust. Her fires flickered, forcing her to focus harder to maintain them. _I hope you're enjoying yourself, Atum! _she thought viciously, half hoping he could hear her somehow...

Skurge covered his mouth with a scrap of cloth, but it was beginning to get difficult to breathe. He stumbled slightly, and the cloth slipped. He inhaled a mouthful of the powder - and was unconcious immediately. He fell, snoring. Amora squealed she she rolled over the ground, coughing as she inhaled more of the dust.

She rushed to Skurge's side, checking his pulse. He was only in a deep sleep. She shook him, to no avail. _Now what?_ She stood, wrapping her arms around herself. The arrows were still falling, but not near her or Skurge. If she stayed where she was, she'd be safe. If she went after the treasure, she'd be back in range... A thought occured to her. _Why haven't I passed out?_ Footsteps suddenly became audible, approaching. Amora conjured flame immediately, but it was weak because she was tired.

"Your mother did teach you how to wield the sword, did she not?" Atum asked, coming into view, holding out a sword to her.

"Uncle Frey did most of my training. Mor was too competitive. But I hated it," Amora replied warily, taking the offered weapon. "But it's not like I could beat you anyway!"

Atum raised an eyebrow. "Show me what you can do to defend yourself without your powers."

"Really?" Amora muttered, but the next moment Atum was attacking and it was all she could do to ward off his blows.

"This- is- not- fair," she huffed. "I've- been- walking for- hours- and I'm- _tired!"_

"You'd be doing better if you weren't wasting energy by speaking."

Amora secretly thought that she'd be doing better if she wasn't already exhausted, but was panting too much to speak. She blocked his blows the best she could, but her sword slipped, and he knocked it clean from her hand. In desperation, she conjured a fireball and threw it at him. As he twisted to avoid the flames she dodged in closer, throwing her weight against him, clamping her teeth down on his arm. He released the sword with a yelp and as she snatched it up, he retrieved the one she had dropped. He chuckled.

"Should have seen that one coming. That was always your mother's favourite tactic!"

She glared at him. "You didn't give me a lot of other options!"

"And you think an enemy would?"

And then he was attacking again.

She gritted her teeth, fighting back as best she could, despite the fact that her aching arms were protesting each time she lifted the sword.

"Straighten your back, Amora. A posture like that will get you killed."

To demonstrate his point, he took a step to the side, swiped down her sword, spun in behind her and put his blade across her neck. Amora gasped instinctively, though she felt the blade was dull. He released her a second later, moving back to stand in front of her. He began issuing instructions.

"Feet wider apart. Stand up straight. Don't clutch the hilt like you're trying to kill it."

"Really? We couldn't have done this half an hour ago?"

"Don't complain, or I'll have you running laps as well. You'll need better skills to finish this 'treasure hunt'."

"I didn't ask for training! I can always go back to dancing!"

"Of course you can. Once you find your ship again. I moved it."

Her jaw dropped. "_What?!"_

He smirked. "I told you this wouldn't be easy."

Amora sputtered incoherently. Atum disarmed her again. She left the sword on the ground where it was and marched off.

"It's not going to work just to ignore me, Amora. This powder that knocked out your companion? It's lethal to Jotunns."

Amora stopped dead in her tracks.

"He should come round in a few minutes, but unless you find the cure, hidden, by the way, with your treasure and ship, within two weeks, he's dead. No sign of trouble. He'll just topple over and die."

Amora paled. "You're bluffing."

"Am I?" Atum's face gave nothing away.

"You wouldn't..." Amora stumbled, completely certain that he _would_.

"I am the godslayer, Amora. What is his life to me?"

Her heart began to beat faster. "At least give me some _hint_ as to where the cure is!"

Atum smiled. "Pick up your sword."

She swallowed heavily, but complied, adrenaline and panic making her forget her exhaustion. Atum attacked. And promptly disarmed her.

"Pick it up."

Amora grabbed her sword again, and this time didn't wait for Atum to attack her. She attacked him, swiping at his midsection. He moved too fast for her to see what he did, but suddenly she was empty-handed again, and sprawled on the ground.

"Is _that_ the best you can do?"

"I told you, I hated training!" Amora complained, getting to her feet again. "But I'll have you know I can recite Homer's Odyssey and Iliad without skipping a single word."

"That's not going to protect you from anything except literary critics."

She scowled.

"Pick up the sword."

"What is the point of this? You're just going to keep beating me!" Amora struggled to contain her anger.

"That's how you improve. Pick up the sword."

"No!"

"Your Jotunn's life hangs in the balance, Amora," he reminded her coldly.

She snatched up the sword, fighting the urge to throw it at him.

"I never knew you could be this cruel."

"That is because your mother always shielded you."

She glowered at him. And he attacked her again. She fought back as hard as she could... and was still disarmed within three minutes. Sweat was rolling down her back this time and she was feeling increasingly angry and desperate. Finally in a fit of rage she conjured a fireball and hurled it at him.

He dodged effortlessly. "I said no magic!"

"I DON'T CARE!" Amora screamed, dropping the sword to cast a paralysing spell at him.

He countered it immediately, grabbing her wrists to stop her trying anything else.

"Let go of me!" she shouted, struggling, flames beginning to leap up from her hands.

"Calm down."

"Let GO!"

A burst of power blasted from her hands, hitting Atum squarely in the chest. He flew back ten feet and landed hard. Amora's breath caught in her throat. She pressed her hands to her mouth; that day centuries ago when she faced Demogorge came back to her mind and she froze in terror, certain that she had unleashed the demon.

Atum straightened up slowly. Amora held her breath, waiting. _Should I run?_

"Pick up your sword," he said.

"Do I _have_ to?"

"If you want to find the cure, yes."

"But the longer I spend sparring with you, the less time I'll have to look for it!"

"You'll never find it if I don't give you your first clue."

"So just give it to me!"

"I will... when you've earned it."

Amora gritted her teeth in anger. She marched over to her sword, the weight of it making her arms feel like they were going to fall off. She turned, only to find Atum standing before her. He immediately disarmed her. This continued for hours until she was stumbling with every step that she took.

"What do you want?" she screamed at him, sinking to the ground in exhaustion. "What purpose can this possibly serve?" She wanted to burst into tears. She glanced over at Skurge's still-unconscious form. "You said he was going to wake in a few minutes. It's been hours!"

"He will wake soon."

"I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

Atum refused to react to Amora's rising temper. That only made her angrier.

"Get up."

"No."

"Amora-"

"NO! I can't! I can't do this, I'm not strong enough!"

"You _are_."

Amora collapsed into sobs, the toll too much for her to take. She had _never_ been put through so much! _So much for having a fun treasure hunt!_

"I know you are," Atum said softly, kneeling beside her. "Because you are your mother's daughter, and Freyja is the strongest person I have ever known."

Amora felt too miserable to look up. "I'm not like her."

"Not exactly like her, no, but you _are_ strong. Think about that."

Amora buried her face in her hands. It wasn't until she heard Skurge groaning that she looked up. And saw that Atum was gone. She glanced around rapidly, blinking. "What the-" Even the _swords_ were gone!

Skurge clambered to his feet. "What happened?"

She scrambled to her feet and rushed over to him, throwing her arms around his neck. Sobbing, she blurted out the whole story.

"And he didn't give you a clue?"

"No! I failed his test, whatever it was and now you're going to die!"

Skurge shook his head. "I feel fine... and he must have given you _some_ kind of clue, even if you didn't realise."

"All he said was that I'm my mother's daughter and not to use magic!"

Skurge looked thoughtful. "So what other skills do you have?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, there has to be something, Amora."

"There isn't! All I can do is write poetry and recite books!"

A thoughtful frown spread over Skurge's face. "Do any of the books you've read describe this place?"

"No! I don't-" Amora buried her face into his shoulder. "I'm just so tired!"

"Maybe if we rest a while, something will occur to one of us?"

Amora threw up her hands in defeat. "Fine. You're going to die in two weeks but fine! Let's rest and waste time!"

Skurge frowned. "Do you have a better idea?!"

"No."

"Then let's just get some rest. I'll watch for a bit. You sleep."

Amora sighed, all but collapsing to the floor. "Alright..."

Skurge settled down, pulling her into his arms. She was asleep in seconds. He exhaled heavily, fighting the after effects of the dust- he still felt tired, but he knew he mustn't fall asleep again. His eyes were feeling very heavy, but then he saw something glinting on the ground. Laying Amora down, he investigated. It was a sword. He picked it up, stowing it safely to show Amora when she woke. Maybe it could be of some use... Yawning, he returned to where she lay and sat down again.

_I have to stay awake..._ was his last coherent thought before he drifted back to sleep.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amora woke a few hours later with her head on Skurge's chest. It took a moment for her to remember why she was so battered and bruised, but when she did despair hit her stomach like a physical blow. Slowly she pushed herself up despite her aching muscles and gazed at Skurge's face. _Two weeks. Two weeks! I should never have left home! What is Atum's game here? Does he want me to hate him or is he just cruel, insane..._

Skurge was clutching something. Looking closer, Amora saw that it was the sword that Atum had given her. It was sticking out at an odd angle from the rest of his body. In a fit of anger, Amora seized it and threw it away with all of her strength. The movement jolted Skurge awake and he yawned widely.

"'Mora?"

"We both fell asleep."

"Sorry, I guess that dust..."

"It's alright." Amora's gaze was fixed on the ground. She wanted to rage and cry, but what good would it do? "I suppose we've got to find a way out of this arrow storm, but I don't know how..."

Skurge yawned again. "I found a sword yesterday."

"Yes, it's the one Atum gave me."

"I thought it might be useful."

"I threw it away. Over there." As Skurge retrieved the sword, Amora stared after him unhappily. Right then and there, she decided something. "Skurge?"

"Yes?"

"If we can't find the cure I'm going to have your baby."

He turned, eyes widening. "What? I think I misheard you..."

"No, you didn't. I'm not letting..." Amora struggled to control herself. "If this is some sick way of trying to keep us apart, it's not going to work!"

Skurge didn't know what to say. "Amora..."

"We need to find a way to get to the cure, anyway. You're not going to die. I won't accept that." She pushed herself to her feet. "I won't. But maybe I'll have your baby anyway."

"Are you trying to tell me you're pregnant?"

"No. Not that I know of. Come on, let's find a way through these arrows... I guess that stupid sword is going to be necessary or he wouldn't have left it."

They both glanced at the sword. It had twisted again, and was now pointing North.

"What?" Amora muttered, walking over to it. She picked it up, dropping it southward. It turned of its own accord and pointed north again.

Skurge scratched his head. "I guess that means we should go north?"

"I guess, maybe. But how will we get through the arrows?"

"Just keep dodging and hope for the best?"

"That's what we tried before... Hang on. I remember something like this in something I read. No... Something I _wrote_ when I was fourteen."

"What?"

"I was trying to write an epic poem, and at one point the hero is faced with a barrage of arrows coming from every side... How did he get out of it? I can't remember!"

"Try!"

"I am trying!" Amora sat down and breathed deeply. "There was something about a wishing well. No, that was something else..."

Skurge stifled a sigh, trying not to look impatient.

"Why would he take something from an epic poem that I can't hardly remember writing..." Amora pressed her hands to her eyes, thinking hard. "Alright. Barrage of arrows. We have to shield, but- Wait..." She scrambled to her feet. "There was a path through them. It was just wide enough to let the hero pass through. I remember now. Loki told me that it was awfully convenient for a path to be there and for the hero to find the path." She snatched up the sword again and turned to Skurge. "You think?"

He scratched his head. "Yes, but how do we find this path, assuming you're right and there is one?"

"Give me a minute." Amora eyed the scene directly to the north of them, having decided to trust the sword for now. After a few minutes, her eyes widened. "I think I see a way through... stay right behind me, and only step where I step. Move quickly!" She set off without further explanation. Skurge followed, having no other option, really.

"It's working!" Amora exclaimed excitedly, her pace picking up as the arrows exploded around their feet but did not come near them anymore.

"Yes, it's working. Only what's that behind us?"

Amora turned and her eyes widened. "Right. I remember, after Loki told me that the path was too convenient I added in a sand demon that would devour-"

Skurge didn't wait for another word. He lifted Amora from her feet and barrelled down the path, the sandy shadow racing after them, howling.

"Why is this treasure hunt following the story of one of your poems?"

"I have no idea!" _Atum shouldn't even know about it, he never saw that poem!_

Skurge stumbled, barely dodging an arrow, as Amora tried to simply point in the direction they needed to go, not wanting to keep shouting as there was now sand swirling all around them.

"How did your hero defeat the sand devil?"

"He didn't! He got ripped to shreds because I was sick of that stupid poem and wanted it to end!"

Skurge muttered something unintelligible under his breath.

"But Atum's got to have given us a way out, he doesn't want us to die!" _At least, I don't think he does... What else did he say... Strong like Mor? _The sand was clawing at her skin and eyes by now, she in a fit of desperation she started to sing as loudly as she could. A lullaby her mother always sang to her when she was a child and had nightmares...

Her eyes widened as the sand demon actually _stopped howling_, and stilled.

Skurge blinked in astonishment. "Keep singing!"

Amora nodded, rolling her eyes. _Obviously!_ She pointed at the sword, which was now pointing north-west. She caught Skurge's eye, still singing (and feeling somewhat foolish) and nodded. Skurge took the hint and headed in that direction, the sand devil tamely following them.

"When we're out of this, you've got to tell me how you figured that one out," Skurge muttered.

_I will!_ Amora thought, a smile curving her lips as she moved on to another of Freyja's lullabies. The sand devil seemed to be cooing now, and slowly Amora noticed that it was shrinking. Eventually it turned to the size of a puppy and then vanished entirely into the sand. She kept singing, though, just in case. The arrows around them were starting to thin, and with an abrupt start, they were out of the field entirely.

Skurge set her down with a sigh. "It seems we're safe for now."

"Yes..." Amora glanced around, distracted. "There should be a clue of some sort around here somewhere..."

"All I can see is rocks on sand."

"Maybe there's a note under one of them?" She began walking, looking under each one.

"That seems a bit too simple, Amora." Nonetheless, Skurge began checking beneath the larger rocks that Amora couldn't lift. "Wonder what the catch here will be?"

He tried to take another step forward, only to realise he was stuck.

"Amora!" His voice was alarmed. "Quicksand!"

"I didn't write about quicksand!" Amora exclaimed, confused. But then she was getting sucked down as well and didn't care what she wrote about. _Calm down,_ she told herself sharply. _What do you know about quicksand? _"Don't struggle."

"What?"

"Don't struggle, it stirs up the sand and we'll just sink faster. Spread out as big as you can, it'll slow down." Amora took a deep breath, spreading out her limbs as far as she could. "We're not supposed to sink this quickly but it's alright, it's magical quicksand developed to test us."

"You, you mean," Skurge said nervously. "So far everything we've faced has relied on you for a solution. Not that I'm complaining, but... You know, it would be nice to be something other than dumb muscle and the incentive to hurry up."

It was so unexpected that Amora couldn't stifle a giggle. "Maybe we'll have to tell Atum that if he shows up again."

Skurge chuckled nervously, and then grew somber. "How do we get out of this? I don't know anything about deserts and quicksand."

"Quicksand is basically an underground reservoir of water that's been mixed with the sand-"

"Water?" Skurge interrupted.

"Yes-"

"I got this!"

Amora opened her mouth to ask what he was talking about, but soon she felt a definite lowering of the temperature around her. Her brow furrowed. "What are you doing?"

"Freezing the water."

Amora laughed under her breath. "That's brilliant!"

After a few minutes, they had stopped sinking and with some effort were able to yank themselves free. They dusted sand off each other, laughing.

"Well, we've both been put through a test now. Maybe we'll be lucky and that will be it?"

Amora rolled her eyes. "You obviously don't know Atum, Skurge. It can't possibly be that easy."

"You call that _easy_?"

"No, but I imagine it's going to get worse before it gets better."

He sighed. "I think I hate your uncle."

She shrugged. "He wouldn't be doing this if he weren't trying to teach us something."

"But _all this_ just because he doesn't want you dancing in a bar to entertain men? It seems a little excessive!"

Amora ignored that, looking at the sword again. Now it pointed east. "Come on, we'd better get this over with." She walked off.

Skurge followed her with a long-suffering sigh. "You're lucky I love you."

Amora stopped dead. She turned back slowly, her jaw gaping. "What did you just say?"

"I said that you're lucky I love you."

"Are you serious?"

"Um..." Skurge wasn't entirely certain how he was supposed to react. "Serious about what?"

"You love me?"

"Oh."

They stared at each other in silence for a while.

"Well?" Amora asked, and then flushed red. "You were just joking around, weren't you? Weren't you?" It was almost a plea.

Skurge shifted uncomfortably. He wanted to tell the truth but given Amora's reaction... "Yes. I was just trying to lighten the mood. After all, it's been quite a day... Besides that, you're the one who said that you want to have my baby!" he continued. "I don't know what's more shocking, 'I love you' or 'I'm going to have your baby'. You didn't see me getting all panicky out over what you said, did you?"

"No. No, sorry, I guess it's just the emotional strain." Amora let out a shaky breath. "It's only, well... the only men I know who have told me that they loved me were Loki and Theoric. I guess I just don't know how to handle declarations of love."

"Maybe I should just randomly declare my love for you, so that you learn how to respond to it, then," Skurge offered teasingly.

She laughed. "Maybe... though I hope you mean it, someday. Just not yet, it's too soon to know that."

Skurge nodded to put her at ease. _Too soon for your people, maybe..._

Amora cleared her throat uncomfortably. "I suppose we'd better keep moving..."

Skurge nodded silently. _I wonder what our next 'test' will entail..._


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Sif plodded into Alti's house, her eyes heavy. She had just gotten back from yet another battle; this one, thankfully, had lasted only a few hours. She couldn't help but wonder what Karnilla was up to. It had been _too_ easy to win. The soldiers didn't seem to have any orders, and they had fought in a hopeless mess. _Maybe it means this will be over soon!_ In any case, with Jotunheim's destruction, she _couldn't_ ask for leave from the army. She only hoped that she could convince Alti to move to the palace anyway.

"Mother?" she called as she entered the house. She smelled something cooking, and went to the kitchen to see the blonde woman standing over a stew. "Mother, I-"

The woman turned. Sif blinked in surprise.

"Alti went to the market for some carrots," Nanna said, subdued.

"Oh." Sif shrugged. "And she just left you to do the cooking?"

"I volunteered, actually."

"Why?"

Nanna looked away and shrugged. "I had to do something."

"Don't you have your hands full taking care of your husband?" Sif teased.

"He's busy."

Sif frowned at Nanna's doleful voice. "What's wrong? Are you fighting with him?"

Nanna shook her head. "Not Balder."

Sif looked at her, puzzled. Her voice sounded strange. "Nanna, are you alright?"

"No. I'm not... Sif, have you ever wanted sisters?"

"Is this about Sigyn? Has something happened?"

Nanna shook her head, wringing her hands. "I don't know how to say this."

"Just say it, whatever it is."

"I found out that I'm not half dwarf," she said in a rush. "Mother lied about who my father was."

"Who was it? It's not Odin, is it?"

Nanna looked startled. "Odin? Yuck, no! Why would you think that?"

"The way you're acting. It's obviously something that's distressing you."

"Mother and Odin were never involved."

"Then who?"

Nanna opened her mouth and closed it again. She took a deep breath. "Tyr."

Sif blinked rapidly, her face paling. "What... are you _sure_?"

"Yes. I double checked with Mother. I didn't even know she had been involved with Tyr."

"Neither did I."

"So... what do we do now?"

Nanna shook her head. "I don't know."

Sif took a deep breath. "You're my sister."

"Yes."

"I have a sister. All these years and your mother said nothing? Why?"

"I don't know!"

Sif's eyes were blazing as she turned towards the door. "I need to have a few words with her."

"Sif..."

Nanna's plaintive voice made her turn back.

"You knew him. What was he like?"

She turned to look at the younger woman, her _sister_, and her heart wrenched. She took Nanna's hand. "He was a good man. I learned a lot from him. He was tough, but caring. Even before I found out that he was my father."

Nanna jumped a little, then nodded. "I forgot you only found out a short while before he..."

Sif blinked back tears. "Yes. I wish I'd known earlier."

"At least you knew him. I never will." Nanna hung her head.

Sif squeezed her hand. "He would have been very proud of you."

"How would you know?"

"You're tough, you don't back down from anything, and you still manage to be one of the kindest people I know. What's not to be proud of?"

To Sif's surprise, Nanna's eyes filled with tears. She dropped Sif's hand and turned away.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't... I'm not..." Nanna choked. "Why would Mother lie to me about this?"

Sif's brow furrowed. "What has she said?"

"She said that she was afraid that he'd take me away from her. That's it!"

Sif shook her head. "That can't be all of it. He would never have done that, I am sure of that much."

Nanna shrugged. "I don't know what else. I didn't let her explain. I didn't _want_ to hear her explanation. Her excuses."

"Understandable, but refusing to talk to her won't get you answers."

"I don't want to talk to her!" Nanna shouted. She stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind herself.

Sif sighed, starting to follow her. _This wasn't how I expected today to go!_

She caught up with the distressed younger woman halfway to the palace. "Nanna."

"What?" She was sobbing.

"Nanna, come back to the house. We need to talk, right?"

"I don't know what to talk about."

"We can talk about what's bothering you, for a start. Come on." Sif put an arm around Nanna's shoulder, steering her back to the house.

"I just don't... I don't want to talk." Nanna didn't even try to dry her face. "I wish Sigyn was here. She'd know how to talk to Mother about it. She'd get answers."

"Well... I am your sister too. Could we go and speak to Freyja together? I know I'm not Sigyn, but..."

Nanna shook her head. "I don't want to talk to Mother."

"I could go talk to her, then."

There was a long silence, with Nanna looking at the ground. Eventually she nodded. "I guess that's alright."

Sif squeezed Nanna's shoulder. "Should I stay with you for a while first?"

Nanna shrugged. "Whatever you want. Mother and everybody else are all going to Vanaheim soon."

Sif nodded. "I'll talk to Freyja when they return, then."

Nanna nodded glumly. "But what reasons could she possibly have? Why would she lie?"

Sif set her jaw. "We'll find out soon enough."

"I suppose."

They had reached the house again by this time. Sif glanced sideways at Nanna. _My sister! _She had never thought about having more siblings, not really. Heimdall was fine for being an older brother, and Alti's pregnancy was a surprise but not an unwelcome one. A ball of anger rose in her chest. _How could Freyja deny her and me both the knowledge of our kinship?_

They had just entered the house when Sif heard Fandral calling her name. He hadn't even washed up from the battle they had just finished.

"Sif! Alfheim is under attack again."

Sif repressed a groan. "Nanna, can you tell Alti-"

"Go," Nanna said, nodding. "Be safe."

Sif nodded and dashed off without another word.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Balder adjusted his ceremonial cape as he entered into the council room. Everybody was there, Thor and Frigga at the front of the room. He saw instantly that Thor was sitting on the king's throne, that had been empty since Odin's death. His jaw dropped. _Nobody told me this was going to happen!_ Trying to keep himself steady, and wearily keeping part of his mind focused on Set (who seemed to be more preoccupied with Nanna at the moment) he walked up to Thor and got to one knee, as one did before the king.

"My liege." He greeted his older brother formally. "I was unaware you had claimed the throne." _Set's going to love this..._

"Rise, brother," Thor replied, his voice burdened. "I know it is a sudden move, and I pray that you do not feel slighted from not being informed. Time is of the essence and we couldn't find you."

_Maybe Set's plans will fail now, with Thor as king..._ "No slight had been dealt, brother. It is what Asgard needs."

Thor sighed heavily. "I hope you are right... In truth, I did this so I have the authority to order a retaliation upon Surtur for the destruction of Jotunheim."

"O-of course. A good idea." Balder looked at the floor. _Except Surtur didn't do it. I did!_

"Take your seat, Balder," Frigga instructed gently. "The council _is _convened."

He moved woodenly, feeling numb. _I wonder what will actually be discussed? I'll have to tell Set everything, of course._

"Should we start over for young Balder's sake," one of the generals said as Balder sat. "Or shall we just start with how utterly foolish this plan is?"

Thor glared at the speaker. "This plan is _not_ foolish, and as I have already explained, we need to stop Surtur before another realm is lost!"

Balder tried to intervene. "What sort of plan do we have, exactly?"

"It is foolish," the general replied sharply. "It is merely the least foolish course of action. You would do well to understand the difference, King Thor."

"What is the plan?"

No-one answered for a while. Balder waited.

"We are marshalling every solider we can spare from every realm under Asgard's rule," Thor said eventually. "No-one has ever breached Surtur's palace. But that is exactly what we are going to do. We are going to lay utter waste to his realm. And then we will march on Nornheim and wipe Karnilla out."

Balder's heart leapt. _If this works, Set's plans would end immediately!_

_Which isss why you will make sssure it doesss not work!_

"This is madness, I know," Thor continued. "And if there are any alternatives, I would gladly hear them."

He waited. No-one spoke. Balder wracked his brains for a way to talk Thor out of it, even as he hated himself for no longer _trying_ to argue with Set.

_Well?_ He asked. _What alternatives does he have?_

_I sssaid I wanted you to make sssure thisss doesssn't work, not to ssstop him from attempting it. Sssince he did not die on Jotunheim... _

Balder fought to keep his face impassive. _No!_

_He isss going to die, one way or another. Bessst to get it over._

_Give me a day for my death._

_The day Asssgard hasss fallen, and all your friendsss and family are dead._

_Give me the day! How long? _

_I don't know_. Set sounded amused now. _That dependsss on how sssoon you carry out my wissshesss, doesss it not?_

_I'm not doing anything else until I know when it's going to be over,_ Balder replied flatly. _You're struggling to hold Nanna and Heimdall; I can feel that. If I opened my mouth right now, you couldn't stop me from saying your name._

_No, you're right, I probably couldn't._ Set's voice was almost musing- that wasn't good. _Asssuming you did that, you would be held here and quessstioned. Poor Nanna isss all alone. Imagine how horrifying it would be if ssssomething happened to her while you were detained..._

_Like what? Death would only be a relief, now that she is your thrall as well, and you have stated numerous times that you want our child for your host! What could you possibly do? _

_Leave her comatossse, or disssfigured with ssscarsss, convince her that you're the enemy, make her afraid of you... ssshould I continue?_

But by opening his mouth, he could save her life, and the life of their child! He swallowed heavily. An image flashed through his mind; himself... and Karnilla. Balder felt sick.

Set's voice echoed warningly. _I will make her watch._

Balder shuddered in revulsion. Thor noticed.

"Are you alright, brother?"

"Y-yes. Just a little chilled."

Thor put a hand on his shoulder. "I understand. Now, if there is nothing else to discuss we need to send formal proclamations of what is to happen." There was no further dissent, so Thor concluded the council. The lords and generals departed, and Balder toyed with the idea of telling Thor about Set once they were alone.

_Now isss not the time to ssstart trying to be brave, Balder. Poor Nanna..._

_You won't be able to hurt her if I act fast enough!_

_Are you sssure of that?_

"Balder, are you alright?" Thor asked in concern. "You look pale."

"Thor, I..."

_Go ahead and tell him, then. Perhapsss inssstead then Nanna will have to dessstroy the realmsss after watching you hang for treassson with her friend Eitri._

Words failed Balder at the thought. Thor gripped his shoulder.

_Give me your mouth. _Set ordered.

Balder closed his eyes, shoulders sagging.

_Thisss inssstant._

Balder submitted, and Set's words issued from his lips. "With the dwarves openly fighting with Karnilla's forces, shouldn't we investigate Eitri? I didn't want to bring it up, Nanna is so attached to him... But he's a dwarf. He must still have ties with his people, especially since the death of his brother has left him alone in Asgard."

Thor frowned. "Freyja's dwarves have had little contact with their people since they came to Asgard... but I will certainly look into it if you think it necessary. Your instincts have always been wise, brother."

"Thank you, Thor. I hope that there's nothing there, but... We can't afford to be careless."

"Agreed." Thor thought for a minute. "I suppose questioning Freyja would be a good place to start- she's had the most dealings with Eitri, after all."

Set nodded Balder's head. "Should I? I am her son-in-law after all."

"Perhaps... and if she won't talk to you, I will deal with her. I am her king, and her half-brother, don't forget."

"She likes me, I'm sure I can get her to talk if there's anything to say." Balder's heart sank. This was going to destroy Nanna!

Thor was nodding. "Very well. I will leave the investigation in your hands."

Set's laughter was euphoric.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

They walked the rest of the day, and they were both hot and thirsty. Skurge was clearly in worse shape, though. Amora supposed that it was because he was a Frost Giant. _Ice and heat do not mix. And yet, Loki was born of the sun-god and a frost giantess. Angrboda was born of a frost giant and a fire demoness. And I'm fire, Skurge is ice. Different scenarios, I suppose._

"Are you alright?" she asked him as they began setting up camp.

"Fine, I suppose. Looks like we'll have to go north again tomorrow. So any ideas on what we will face next?"

Amora shook her head. "We've had magic arrows, a sand devil that falls asleep if you sing to it... What else did Atum say to me? Literary critics? That'd be funny. No it wouldn't, they're brutal beasts, literary critics." She shook her head. "He said he wouldn't give me the first clue unless I earned it. And then we fought for hours. I don't know."

She laid down and curled against Skurge's side, staring up at the sky.

"Maybe we'll get a new clue in the morning."

"Maybe. Maybe we'll be attacked by desert ghosts during the night. But that's so cliché. I hope Atum doesn't do that..."

"Me either. I want a proper sleep... I don't know why I'm so tired."

Amora's gut twisted. Was this the toxin at work? She swallowed. _No. It can't be. I can't lose him!_ She tried to smile reassuringly. "Sleep for a while if you need to. I'll stay awake."

Skurge nodded with a yawn, sitting down heavily. "Wake me in an hour or so..." His eyes drifted shut, sweat coating his skin. Wearing all black probably wasn't helping. Amora shifted restlessly for a while, before deciding to go and _try_ and locate some water. She couldn't go far though, she didn't want to get separated from Skurge, and who knew what might happen in the night?

"I'll just go a few paces, see if I find anything..." She began walking. A strange, silvery glow caught her eye, not far ahead. Curious, she went to investigate, on guard in case this was another trick. It was a book-sized, engraved sheet of silver, apparently recently polished. _What's this doing out in the middle of the desert? _

She picked it up, examining it. The engraving was a strange pattern of triangles, and a single arrow pointing through them in one place. She squinted. _What game are you playing, Atum?_ This had to be a clue, but it made no sense! Sighing, she returned to Skurge as a wave of fatigue overcame her. Setting the piece of silver down near the sword, she curled up next to Skurge again, closing her eyes. _Maybe this will make more sense in the morning... _She fell asleep watching the sunset light up the mountain range in the distance.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Skurge woke before Amora. He stirred and then, seeing that she was still sleeping, grew still. He smiled fondly, but it was also somewhat ironic. _If we both keep falling asleep, then we're going to be caught unawares. And I can only imagine who would be blamed for that! _It was a mite unfair, supposing that Atum would blame him if anything happened to his niece, but Skurge didn't care. He probably would! He probably blamed Skurge for what _Amora_ had been doing to raise money. That was probably why he was infected by the magic toxins and not her. _Either that, or all this is a test for her and I just happen to be along for the ride. The dangerous ride._

The sun was just starting to rise and he bit back a weary sigh. He gently shook Amora awake. She smiled at him as she opened her eyes.

"Morning, sleepy," he teased.

"Morning..." She pushed herself up, her smile fading. "I found this last night."

She handed him a stiff piece of silver and he frowned at it. "Another clue?"

"Suppose so."

"Hmm... Is it a map of some sort?"

"A map?"

"Well, these _could _be the mountains. It's how they're drawn on Jotunn hunting maps."

She gasped. "Of course! Why didn't I think of that?"

"Probably because you've never seen a Jotunn hunting map!"

She nodded sheepishly. "The sword's even pointing towards the mountains now... I suppose we should break camp?"

Skurge agreed, and they set to work quickly. Once everything they had (not much) was packed, they both pored over the map.

"The arrow seems to be indicating a route between those two peaks," Skurge pointed, squinting in the brightening sunlight. "I imagine we're supposed to go that way."

"Agreed." Amora smiled. "Finally, something easy!"

Skurge wanted to clamp his hand over her mouth. "Has no-one ever told you _not_ to tempt fate like that while on a quest?"

"Yes... Argh, now we're going to have something terrible happen..."

They waited for a moment, looking around. When nothing happened, they both shrugged and headed towards the mountains. Skurge frowned slightly, already feeling the sweat glimmer on his temples. He felt like he was melting in this desert!

"I think we may need to revise our strategy. Find someplace cool to rest during the day, and then travel at night. I'm not sure how much of this I can stand, to be honest."

Amora reached over and put her hand on his arm. "That's a good idea. It seems pretty flat here, but maybe we can find a cave or something in the mountains."

Skurge nodded gratefully, and they made their way into the foothills. The day warmed quickly, though the travellers found cause for celebration when Amora stumbled across an icy-cold spring that fed a small lake in a secluded area. They were both roasting already, so it took little encouragement for them to strip, and dive in to bathe.

"Mmm... that feels better." Amora sighed, loving the cool caress of the water on her skin. She glanced at Skurge slyly a few times as he doused himself again and again before drinking liberally. She leaned back to wet her hair and rinse the desert's dust and sand from it. When she raised her head, she saw Skurge swimming closer, his eyes dark with desire.

Amora grinned and beckoned him closer with one finger. He pulled her into his arms and tenderly began to kiss her. The cool of the water and the heat of the desert felt like a good combination and she _did_ make a promise, to herself and Skurge... _We're going to find the cure,_ she told herself, letting her neck muscles relax as he kissed her throat. _We will._ She let her head fall back, smiling as the sunlight caressed her face-

Sunlight.

"Stop!" she squealed suddenly, pushing herself away from Skurge.

He released her, looking surprised. "What did I do?"

"I just realised... Atum's a sun god." She pointed upwards and then in a horrified whisper added. "What if he's watching?"

Skurge's face went turquoise. "Is that likely?"

"I don't know... but I don't think I want to take the chance." She'd gone bright red by now, swimming back to the edge of the pool to retrieve her clothes and dressing as fast as possible. Skurge was right behind her. They clambered out, abashed.

"Maybe we should... fill the water skins while we're here?"

"Good idea! Then we'd better carry on with our original plan, and find some shelter from this sun."

Amora shook her head, glancing upwards briefly. "Well, at least in a cave he won't see anything."

Skurge chuckled, though he was still turquoise. "I think that perhaps it might be wiser to rest."

"If that's what you want..."

"We don't know what trials he's going to test us with next, do we? Better save our strength."

Amora contemplated him as she filled her waterskin, drank her fill, and then filled it again. "Skurge?"

"Yes, my dear?"

"You didn't really give me a reaction. When I said that I was going to have your baby."

Skurge stopped and looked at her. "I am not going to die. We're going to find the cure. I know we are."

"I know, but... do you _want_ children someday? I think we should at least talk about these things, don't you?"

Skurge scratched his head. "Me, a father? I've honestly never thought about it. Back on Jotunheim, I assumed I would sire children eventually, but that was back when I thought-"

"You thought you were going to end up with Angrboda." Amora finished for him. "So... could you see yourself as a father to my children?"

He thought for a minute. And grinned broadly. "There's no-one else in the nine realms I'd rather have children with than you, love."

"Right," Amora smiled back at him. "So it's settled. We're going to have children eventually. Four seems like a nice round number."

"Four?" Skurge raised his brows. "I guess..."

"Is there something wrong with four?"

"It just seems like a large number."

Amora laughed. "I have eight sisters. Four is a _small_ number. But we can discuss this later. Let's get out of the sun, shall we?"

"Let's," Skurge agreed. He was already feeling uncomfortably warm, despite having just gotten out of the cool pool.

They had another stroke of luck a few minutes later, when Skurge found (fell into) a small cave. He gestured for Amora to wait outside while he checked it out- there might be something sleeping in it for all he knew! Finding it safe enough (to his eyes) he straightened up, satisfied.

"This looks secure enough."

Amora came in, rolling her eyes but still smiling at his protectiveness. She slung her pack to the floor, looking around. "Nothing nasty lurking in here, then."

"I thought we established not to tempt fate?"

Her hand flew to her mouth. "Oops."

A strange rustling became audible from the back of the cave. They both strained their eyes to find its source.

"Sorry!" Amora squeaked as Skurge readied his axe just in case.

"I can't see..."

"Here," Amora muttered, concentrating. She lit her hands and formed a fireball in her palm, and then sent it hovering towards the back of the cave. It lit up the areas; nothing could be seen. Skurge and Amora glanced at each other in confusion, and both started to carefully move forward, her clutching his axe, she holding their compass-sword tightly. It might be dull, but it could still be used as a weapon. They searched the area thoroughly, only to find nothing. Both lowered their weapons.

"That was strange," Amora commented. "There's nothing-"

The floor dropped out from under her.

Her scream echoed as she vanished from sight. Skurge lunged forward.

"Amora!" The floor under _his_ feet remained stubbornly solid. He looked around, panicked. He could hardly see a thing... He felt along the floor blindly. What had she fallen into? He found a smooth, hollowed-out shaft that just dropped. There would be no way of climbing down, so he would just have to leap, with no idea what was down there... _No, I know at least one thing that's down there- Amora_. He edged closer to the shaft, calling down loudly.

"Amora? Can you hear me? Are you hurt?"

No response.

Skurge sighed. _I hope I don't land on her... and she'd better not be hurt!_ He tensed. And leapt down.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Amora groaned as she slowly got to her feet. How long had she been in that tunnel-chute, whatever it was? It felt like hours, sliding down it. At least it had been smooth. She checked her shoulders the best that she could; they seemed relatively intact, no raw flesh. Her tunic was torn, though, and her scalp felt like half of her hair had been torn out. Rubbing her head, she looked around.

She appeared to be in a crystalline cave. The walls sparkled with light, and it was smooth like glass. "Atum must have been busy, going through all this trouble. What is it, though?" She murmured to herself.

She took a few steps forward, pressing her hand to the reflective wall. Just in time.

"Whoa... _oof!" _Skurge came tumbling out of the chute, landing in a heap where she'd been standing seconds before. She darted to his side, helping him up.

"Are you alright?" They laughed as they both spoke simultaneously.

"I'm fine," Amora said, and then Skurge assured her of the same thing.

"So... Any idea what's next?" Skurge asked.

"No. It seems to me like we're just sort of stumbling around blindly with this thing. But wait..." Amora walked over to the other side of the crystal room. "There are some carved runes here. I can't make them out, though, everything looks the same."

Skurge joined her and frowned. "I won't be able to help with this."

"Why not?"

"I can't read."

Amora's jaw dropped. "What?"

"Never was taught. It's never bothered me, though."

Amora could barely grasp this. "You don't know how to..." She shook her head. "I can teach you once we get out of this, if you want?"

"Might be useful... but I think we should focus on getting out of here for now, we'll discuss my illiteracy later, alright? Do you have any idea what those runes say?"

"No... this one kind of looks like 'follow' but it's so faded, I can't be sure!" Amora kicked the wall in frustration. "Now what?"

"You said that you talked about literary critics with Atum. You are obviously well-versed in language. I'd say it's for you to discover what it says and then we follow the instructions." Skurge reached out and touched the runes. "Hang on... is that a button?"

"Where?" Amora felt it with him and shook her head. "No, that's not a button. It's more like... I don't know. Part of another rune? It's so bright I can't see..."

"If we knew where that light was coming from I'd block it."

Amora straightened. "Follow... if we assume the next word is "the" and then... stage?"

Skurge shrugged. "You're in charge right now, it's gibberish to me. So we should go that way?" He pointed in the direction Amora was looking.

"I suppose so... come on, it's our best lead." She set off tentatively, far from sure this was wise, but having no better ideas. Skurge followed her silently. She scanned the walls for more runes as they walked, hoping for better directions.

"Follow the stage," Amora murmured. "Follow the stage."

"Beloved, you could have read it wrong."

"I probably did," Amora agreed. "But on the other hand it might be exactly what it means and I'm just not getting it because Atum is so obscure! I mean, he dug up a poem that I wrote when I was thirteen for those arrows, employed a song Mother sang to me when I was a child against the sand devil, and then added quicksand just for the heck of it, it seems... Do you know any plays that feature treasure hunts?"

"Not particularly. Do you?"

"A few. None that have crystalline caves, though."

Skurge frowned. "Unless the cave was meant to signify something else reflective."

"Like what?" Amora sighed. "We'd better just keep going until one of us thinks of something else."

They walked through a few more twists and turns, Skurge at least grateful to be out of the desert sun, until they made it round one last corner... and discovered a dead end. Amora almost burst into tears.

"What purpose could this possibly serve?"

"I don't know, he's your uncle."

"Follow the stage! I don't understand." Amora kicked the wall savagely.

"Maybe you're thinking too hard?" Skurge suggested. He gently began to massage her shoulders.

"I've got a different idea," she replied, turning around and wrapping her arms around his neck.

Skurge enjoyed her embrace and kisses for a moment before pulling away. "You said your uncle could be watching us."

"Out there. And if he's watching in here then he'd better stop!"

She pressed her lips to his again. Skurge rapidly forgot about the possibility of being watched, along with what they were _supposed_ to be doing. Amora's arms wrapped around him and he pulled her closer, manoeuvring her to the floor and lying next to her...

"Wait-" Amora was suddenly standing back up. "Wait, wait, wait! Follow the stage! It's an actor's direction. It means..." she rapped at her forehead with her knuckles. "Give me a moment. It means... improvisation. Diverging from the script. That's not helpful."

Skurge got to his feet with a weary sigh. "Follow the stage? I guess that just means that we're got to find our own way out of this, there aren't any clues."

"I guess." Amora pressed her hand to the crystal. "But haven't we been improvising- oh. Oh!"

"What? Skurge asked, completely bewildered.

"Atum told me not to use magic. But if we're supposed to break from the script..."

"Then maybe magic is the only solution." Skurge realised. "But what sort of spell could help us?"

Amora frowned, pacing back and forth for a few minutes. Skurge took the time to re-arrange his clothes. He raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

Amora's eyes narrowed. "There are spells to reveal paths... but they normally only work if the caster knows what they're looking for! And the cure could be anything..."

"Maybe you should, uh, 'ask' the spell to find the ship?"

Amora felt like slapping herself. _Why can't I see such obvious things?_ She smiled winningly at Skurge. "See, I knew there was a reason why I needed you with me."

"I knew it had to be something," he replied with an equally winning smile.

Amora readied herself, and then muttered a finding spell. She waited a moment, and then the crystal at the dead end began to glow red. They both stepped back and started at the wall.

"Now what?" Skurge after a moment of nothing happening.

"I don't... Maybe we can break it down," Amora suggested quickly, not wanting to be left behind from the obvious again.

"Worth a try."

Skurge hefted his axe and struck with all his strength. It crashed with a great clang, and the axe sunk hilt-deep. The red glow increased and he tried to pull it back out, only to find that he couldn't. He gave a great yank - and the axe was suddenly pulled through to the other side. His face collided with the wall and he fell backwards, hitting the floor hard. He groaned with pain.

Amora raced to his side. "Are you alright?"

"Been better." Skurge groaned, lurching back to his feet. "Apparently breaking it down by force is _not_ the solution... is there some spell that can make rock vanish or something?"

"Not that I know of... I could use fire to try and melt it, I suppose... but that means risking damaging the ship..."

"Assuming that the ship is on the other side."

Amora hummed in agreement. She stepped forward and placed her hand on the crystal. To her surprise, it felt like warm gel, and her hand passed straight through. "Um..."

"It didn't do that for me."

"Well, I guess we know who's supposed to go through and who's supposed to stay behind now," Amora muttered. She turned back to Skurge, and pulled her hand out. "I suppose this is a way to split us up."

Skurge nodded seriously. "He is your uncle. And he has been favouring you."

"He has," Amora agreed quietly, suppressing a shiver. _He's my father._ She couldn't tell him that! She just couldn't... Could she? It would change the way he saw her, it would change everything. She was trying to leave Sigyn behind... She turned back to the wall. "Skurge..."

"Yes?" he pressed after a moment of silence.

"We can be anything we want with each other, right?"

"Of course."

Amora turned back to him. "I promise I'll come back."

"I know you will."

She stepped through the wall without another word. Skurge sighed and sat down to wait.

"Finally," a cold, deadly voice said behind him, "we have a chance to talk, just you and I."

Skurge leapt to his feet, instinctively going for his axe- before remembering he didn't have it any more. He whirled, his face paling as he saw who was standing behind him. He swallowed heavily, his mouth dry. _Now what?_

Atum stood in the corridor, his arms folded, his green eyes (so much like Loki's!) narrowed. Skurge bowed low.

"My lord," he greeted warily.

"No need for that," Atum waved a hand. "If I decide that I don't like you no amount of bowing is going to change my mind."

Skurge swallowed again. So was this why he and Amora had been separated? So that the sun-god could kill him without his niece knowing about it? It would be very easy for Atum to just kill him now and hide him body in the desert. He was a frost giant; it wasn't like anybody would find the remains!

"I have some questions for you, _Helblindi_," Atum said, stalking forward. "The first of which is why you decided to come out here with my niece. So why did you abandon hearth and home for a whirlwind adventure with a woman that you barely knew?"

"I... I am not needed on Jotunheim. I saw an opportunity to become someone that I am not, and to shed the duty and responsibility that I have had all my life. It was a chance for a new start, one that I did not want to pass up."

"Hmm." Atum didn't look convinced. "And Sigyn fits into that how, exactly?"

"It was her suggestion after we... became acquainted. She sought a new beginning as well."

"Your 'acquaintance'..."

Skurge held the sun-god's gaze, although Angrboda's warning flashed through his mind. _Am I to die today? I hope not._

"Who initiated that?"

"It was mutual," Skurge replied slowly. "I asked to kiss her, just as she asked me to kiss her. And things just proceeded from there..."

Atum was contemplating him coldly.

"I would never have done anything if I wasn't entirely certain that she wanted it as well!"

"And the thought that her wits might have been confused after long exposure to a storm did not occur to you?"

"She wasn't exposed to the storm for long!" Skurge protested.

"She isn't a Jotunn. She cannot handle the cold and wind the same way you can."

Skurge opened his mouth and then closed it. He was silent for a long time. "I don't think that her wits could be that scrambled by the cold. Besides, she has proven since then that she did in fact want to!"

"I'm not interested in your love life. Will you remain so loyal to her if she has a child?"

Skurge wondered if it was possible to melt under the sun-god's glare. "Should such a thing happen-"

"Which it will, eventually."

"Then I will remain at her side for as long as she wishes me to. I would never abandon her, especially not if she bears my child!"

"Hmm."

Skurge held Atum's gaze the best he could, and then a frightening - and thrilling - thought occurred to him. "Wait - are you saying that she's pregnant?"

"No, not yet. But I have foresight, Jotünn. I know that there _will_ be a child eventually."

Just the knowledge that it would happen made Skurge's face blossom into a smile. He had never truly considered that he would be a father one day; his reputation as a melting man on Jotunheim was enough to keep him the laughingstock of women on the planet. Nobody wanted a husband like him!

Atum's gaze, by contrast, was stony by now. "I hope for _your_ sake you will make an honest woman of her _before_ that happens, not _because _of it."

Skurge's face fell into a frown. "I am not certain what you mean. I am not going to _make_ Amora into anything, and I certainly will not attempt to make her do anything that she does not want to do. If you were referring to marriage, then I suppose eventually it may be thought of between myself and your niece, but _if_ that happens, it will because she and I _want _to, not because she is with child, and certainly not because of any threats that concerned and well-meaning relatives may deliver. Neither of us will be forced into wedlock."

Atum glared at him with narrowed eyes. "That all sounds very well and good but be assured of this, Helblindi Gunnlodjarson, if _any _harm comes to Sigyn, either by your hand or any other's, while you travel together, then I will exact the toll from _you_. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Skurge replied seriously. "I will do everything in my power-"

"Then we shall see what power you have."

And then the next thing he knew, Skurge was grappling with the sun-god. The heat was overwhelming; Atum punched him in the face; his head snapped backwards and he stumbled backwards. A fist slammed into his chest and the Jotunn realised that if he did not do something soon he could easily be dead within moments. He swung at the god-slayer, his fist connecting with Atum's chin, but it seemed to hurt him more than it did Atum!

The fight continued for some time, but each blow of Helblindi's was weaker than the last. _What is the point of this, does he mean to kill me? _He reeled from another blow to his face and staggered, never realising that Atum was pulling his punches.

"_This_ is how you are going to defend Sigyn?" the sun-god sneered, stalking forward to kick him in the stomach.

Skurge groaned, doubling over. It took him a moment to regain his breath. "Amora," he corrected, and then lunged, landing a solid blow to Atum's abdomen before the sun-god got hold of him and threw him to the ground. "And yes... with every ounce of strength I have!"

He tried to attack again, but this time Atum merely sidestepped him and held out a hand. "Enough."

Skurge gratefully leaned against the wall, panting with exertion and pain. "What-," he panted, "was- the- point- of- _that_?"

"I needed to see how capable you were, and how determined. And congratulations. You passed the test. I'm not going to kill you right now."

"Thank you," Skurge muttered. "You'll just wait for the toxin to run its course then? Unless we find the cure."

Atum waved his hand airily. "I only said that to give 'Amora' added incentive, and to see just what the relationship between the two of you was. There is no cure, because there was no toxin."

Skurge stared in disbelief. He said something very loudly that caused Atum to raise his brows.

"Language, Jotunn! I'll not have my niece picking up bad habits from you."

"I have a feeling Amora will use worse language when she finds out all this was a ruse... where is she, anyway? Where did that tunnel take her?"

"To the ship. I just wanted to be able to have a chat with you." Atum smiled in a cunning manner. "You should be able to live off of the food, water and treasures I've provided for several years, provided you don't attempt to buy any planets. But don't think that this is over. In the future, I expect a... favour from the two of you."

"What sort of favour?"

"I haven't decided. Now, shall we go tell Amora that her worrying has been for naught?" He waved his hand and the wall between them seemed to melt. On the other side stood Amora, lips pressed tightly together.

"I heard the whole thing," she said stiffly.

Skurge grinned slightly, stepping aside so Amora could let rip at her uncle all she wanted. She didn't disappoint him.

"You are the most cruel, callous, _cold-blooded_ being I have ever met!" she shouted. "What was the point of this? You put us through the stress and worry for _nothing_? Why? _WHY_?"

"I needed to see how tight your relationship really was."

"What is that supposed to mean? I am here because I want to be! Did you put all of Mor's lovers through this? Because I don't remember any of this growing up! What makes you think that you have the _right_ to put me through that?"

Atum folded his arms. "I am entitled to see to your safety in any way I see fit. As your oldest male relative-"

"Be quiet!" Amora yelled, terrified of what he actually intended to say.

"Now that I know that you will take care of each other," Atum continued. "And seeing that Skurge _will_ defend you-"

"I can defend myself!"

"Then I am satisfied. I can go back to your mother and tell her that you are fine with a clear conscience."

Amora scowled. "Fine. Glad all it took was us exhausting ourselves and worrying to death to convince you of that!"

"It was more than just that. I needed to know how the two of you would react when you get pregnant."

Amora flushed. "I'm not pregnant."

"Not yet."

Amora narrowed her eyes. "You've foreseen something..."

"Perhaps."

"Tell me!"

"The way you two carry on? Foresight is not a necessity, Amora. Just knowledge on how babies are created."

They both went red. Amora kept her eyes on the floor. "Was there anything else you wanted, Uncle?"

Atum shook his head. "Is there anything that you want me to tell your mother when I return to Asgard?"

"Only that I'm fine, and I will find a way to send her more messages from time to time."

Atum nodded and turned to Skurge. "And you? Do you have anything that you wish to say to your family on Jotunheim?"

"I have no family," Skurge replied, "save for Angrboda, and I very much doubt that she will even notice the lack of my presence."

Atum wasn't sure how to respond to that- having no family was not something he could really empathise with. "... Very well. I will take my leave." He disappeared in a flash of light.

Amora and Skurge blinked rapidly in the sudden glare. When their eyes recovered, Skurge smiled warmly at her.

"Well, now we have enough supplies to last a while... ready to move on again?"

"Yes," Amora muttered darkly. "I am."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Lady Amora, it is indeed an honour to finally meet you!" the mass of muscles disguised as a man bowed low over her hand.

"I am sure it is," Amora replied, eyeing the tapestries that hung on the walls. "This place is... old."

"It's been in my family for near five generations! Let me show you to your quarters... Although I'm afraid your man will have to stay with the other servants."

"Servants?" Amora repeated.

"I would be delighted to stay with your personal staff," Skurge interrupted, and then leaned down to Amora. "Why not?" he whispered. "I'll be your servant here, next place you can be mine, alright?"

"Fair enough. Could be fun playing the role." Amora whispered back, and looked back at their host. "I suppose that will be a fine arrangement. Skurge, get your lady some water, will you?"

"Yes, mistress," he replied, his tone bordering on the supercilious.

She hid a laugh at his attitude, before following her colossal host into the building. There were plenty of other finely-dressed people milling about, but no sign of any servants. _I suppose they all had to lodge outside..._

"So, Lady Amora, what brings a woman of such esteem to our languid halls?"

Amora smirked; this man was clearly trying to cover up the fact that he had no idea who she was! What was truly comical was how easily he had been fooled but a sharp glance and a rebuking tone... "I was passing by."

"Halt!" a man cried.

Amora turned to find that Skurge was blocked from entry by two men. He held a bucket in his hands, and she fought a giggle. So he was going to play the fool, was he?

"Why has my man been stopped?" She demanded in her most haughty voice, arching an eyebrow at her host.

"Servants are not permitted into the hall, my most gracious lady," her host, Blarge, explained. "It is a place of cleanliness."

"Then who is going to wait on me? You?"

Blarge blinked. "There is no need for any person to wait on you here, Lady Amora. We have waiting droids, they will do as you wish."

"Oh, yes, the droids, of course..." Amora tried not to sound puzzled. "That's all very well and good, but I would prefer to have my servant tend me. I dislike droids."

"But my lady, he is..." Blarge glanced over his shoulder. "Uncouth. He will upset the others."

"Then they are far too delicate and should be exposed to more uncouth things!"

Blarge looked uneasy. "My lady, I really don't think-"

"No, you plainly _aren't_ thinking. I told you to let my man inside. Is that difficult to understand?" Amora smirked- playing a high-handed role was actually fun!

Blarge floundered helplessly.

"Let him in," Amora called to the guards.

The guards hesitated, looking at Blarge. He threw his hands up, surrendering. "Do as my lady says."

"Finally!" Amora heaved an exaggerated sigh as Skurge brought the water to her. "Why'd it take so long?"

"I apologize my lady," Skurge said. "They wouldn't let me in."

"Hmm. Well, I've sorted it now, they'll let you pass from now on, isn't that right, good sir?"

Blarge nodded weakly.

Amora smirked. "Now why did you bring a bucket when all I asked for was a drink?"

Skurge scratched his head, acting up the role of a fool, despite his eyes gleaming, and his wink at her. "There was nothing else to carry water in, my lady."

"Then find a glass!"

He straightened up. "At once, my lady." He looked around the room for a cupboard or something. _I'm going to get her back for this when it's her turn to play servant!_

"And while you're at it find me something to eat. Make sure its dead and cooked this time. "

Skurge frowned, but decided to play along. "That only happened once!"

"And I was ill for a week!"

"You're enjoying this far too much." Skurge muttered as he went towards what he assumed was the kitchen.

"Don't I know it! " Amora giggled to herself. She lounged back on her chair, idly wondering just how far she could push Skurge during this charade.

Blarge went away, looking none too happy and the others in the hall stared at her - and Skurge, when he returned - with distaste. Skurge handed her a glass of water, and then a plate of something that looked like small spiky cactuses.

"_What_ is _this_?" She looked down her nose at it, not feigning her disgust.

"It's what they had in the kitchen, my lady."

"It looks disgusting, get rid of it!"

"Where?"

"I don't know. You eat them."

Skurge shrugged and popped the spiky things into his mouth and started chewing. Around them were stifled gasps.

Skurge looked around, confused. "Whassamatter?" he asked with his mouth full.

"You just fed your _servant_ over three billion golds worth of-" a nearby old man clutched his heart, staring at Amora, aghast.

"Sorry," Skurge muttered, and fighting a grin spat the chewed-up _things_ back onto the plate. They tasted horrible anyway. "Here you go, sir!"

The man backed up, his face going green. Amora merely looked curious.

"These... _things_ are valuable?"

"They are a delicacy!"

Amora hummed. "Interesting... Skurge, dear, go get me some new ones will you?"

"Of course, Mistress."

Skurge headed back to the kitchen. Amora sat back, planning her next line in this acting game.

"L-lady Amora," another of the loungers, a woman this time, said, "where is your family from?"

"Heliopolis," Amora replied lazily, deciding that Asgard wasn't really prestigious enough for this crowd.

There was a surprised murmur throughout the room.

"We don't see many from there." The woman commented.

"No?"

"The last one was... well, she called herself Sekhmet and she was... uncouth."

"Sekhmet," Amora repeated, brow furrowing. "I know that name."

"She claimed to be Lord Atum's daughter."

Amora's heart sank. _A half-sister... _Aloud, she smiled. "Oh yes, she's a cousin of mine, though I've never actually met her."

"You are related to Lord Atum?"

"He's my uncle," Amora waved her hand airily. "My mother's brother."

"Oh. I was unaware he had any siblings..."

"He has plenty. He's just embarrassed by his relatives and doesn't like to talk about them."

Skurge was returning with more spiky balls. Amora still didn't think they looked appetizing, but thanked him and popped one into her mouth. An expression of horror came over her face and she spat it on the floor. "You people spend money to eat those?"

"They are proven to be anti-aging."

She tried not to gag. "You do know that there are _spells_ that can do that? This is revolting!"

There was a sharp gasp from the woman she was speaking to. "Spells? Magic is forbidden here!"

Amora blinked rapidly. "Since when?"

"Forever!" the woman exclaimed, and then her eyes widened. "You're a witch, aren't you?"

Amora thought fast. "No... I mean, I've read a lot about spells, but I don't use-"

"Witch!" The woman screamed. Every head in the hall turned towards them.

"No!"

But the damage had been done. Guards were running in. Amora couldn't believe her luck. Skurge dropped the tray and heated his axe. He moved to stand protectively in front of Amora as the crowd, rapidly becoming a mob, converged on them.

"Witch!" the woman was still screaming. "Witch!"

"No!" Amora was crying, but nobody paid her heed.

"Death to the witch!"

Amora's jaw dropped.

"Kill the witch! Burn her!"

"Death to all who attempt to touch my mistress!" Skurge bellowed, and instantly the mob fell back, silenced by his sharp teeth and blood-red eyes.

Skurge waited for a minute in case any 'heroes' tried anything. Nothing happened, so he returned his axe to its shoulder strap, lifted Amora to his shoulder and carried her away, pushing through the stunned crowd and keeping a menacing look on his face for good measure.

"I take it we're going back to the ship?" Amora muttered.

Skurge nodded. "And maybe our next stop won't lead to another disaster..."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"What do you think, this one or this one?" Amora asked, holding up two outfits.

Skurge's eyes widened. "Yes to both... but what are they for?"

She winked vixenishly at him. "Wait and see!"

Skurge grinned. "I like the sound of that!"

She changed quickly and then went back out to show it off.

"Are you pleased with your servant my lord?" She asked bowing her head demurely.

Skurge smirked. "Well enough... though I do believe she should shop more quickly..."

"Patience, master. She has other surprises for you..."

"I can hardly wait for them!"

Amora smiled flirtatiously, picking up one of the bags. "Well, I am afraid Master will have to wait until we reach our hotel room to see the next one."

Skurge laughed, shaking his head at their game. "Then we had best go."

"Will Master carry my bags?"

"Master will, but this does not count as Master's turn if Amora is still in charge!"

Amora's eyes widened innocently. "But Amora lives to serve Master."

"Master really needs to learn how to resist manipulation." Skurge grumbled good naturedly as he picked up a couple of bags. To at least _try_ and win the banter, he chose the lightest ones.

Amora pouted.

Skurge smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Come along, Amora."

"Yes, Master," she replied sweetly, and picked up the rest of the bags with exaggerated groans. "Amora serves Master as she can. But Amora is going to be so bruised and tired when she gets to the inn!"

"Does Amora plan to keep talking in the third person about herself?"

"Amora does."

He shook his head, laughing. "Skurge shall too then, though it sounds ridiculous!"

They both laughed the whole way back to the inn, attracting more than a few curious looks. Reaching their room, Amora dropped her bags unceremoniously and flung herself on the bed, groaning theatrically.

"Amora has sore feet, Master. "

"Master has sore shoulders."

"Amora's hands hurt."

"Master thinks Amora should stop whining so much!" Skurge laughed. Amora pouted at him before cracking up herself.

She climbed into his lap. "Amora wants a command."

"In that case... Master wants Amora to do what she did last night!"

Amora grinned, wrapping her arms around Skurge's neck to pull herself closer. "As Master commands..." She whispered huskily in his ear.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I am Lord Skurge of Heliopolis," Skurge introduced himself some time later at the palace gates. "And this is my maidservant Amora."

The guard's lip curled, clearly unimpressed. "And what brings you here?"

"We're here to see the king."

The guard's brow raised. "The king, rest his soul, is dead."

Skurge pulled a look of horror. "What? Why wasn't I informed? "

The guard blinked. "All his kin and allies were informed..."

"Well, this is the first I've heard of it!" _Not that I have any idea who the king was..._

"Master is sad?" Amora simpered.

Skurge nodded, his eyes downcast. Amora slipped her hand into his, acting the sympathetic but confused servant girl.

"Poor Master," she crooned.

"Thank you Amora."

The guard looked bored. "Do you want me to pass your name along to the steward or not, _sir_?"

"Yes, of course I want to you pass my name to the steward! He should be severely chastised for this most horrible of oversights!"

The guard _finally_ showed some signs of nervousness. He backed away. "I shall inform him of your arrival at once, Lord Skurge."

Amora giggled, giving Skurge a mock-reproachful look once the guard left. "Do we really want to attend a funeral?"

Skurge smirked, looking down his nose at her. "Master is in charge today, Amora!"

"Of course, Master. But Amora doesn't like funerals."

"Amora might be able to wait on the ship, then, if Master decides to attend one."

"That is suitable, Master." Amora smirked. "Does Master intend to go to the funeral, then?"

"Master does. I must mourn my dear friend properly."

Amora shook her head, breaking character for a minute. "You don't even know his name!"

"So? I want to go. "

"Amora is confused Master."

"Master has his reasons. "

"Whatever. Can Amora go shopping or something if Amora gets bored?"

"Not more clothes!" Skurge feigned outrage.

Amora laughed. "No, Amora just wants some new books, Amora promises."

"Well, you can do whatever you want, if you don't want to come to the funeral."

Amora smiled sweetly. "Thank you, Master."

Skurge smiled. "Now, what should I wear to the funeral?"

"Amora likes your black suit."

"I am not wearing _that_ in public."

Amora chuckled. "But why, Master? It is so-"

"Revealing."

"That's why Amora likes it!"

"It is not suitable for a funeral!"

"Master is such a prude!"

"Amora, come on. I need serious advice-"

The guard was returning, and they quickly took up their role playing postures again, Skurge puffed up with flexing arms, Amora wide-eyed and continually looking around. The guard from before ignored Amora, brushing past her, and addressed Skurge.

"The steward will receive you, if you'll follow me. But your servant must remain here."

Skurge nodded, meeting Amora's worried gaze. "Go back to the ship and wait there." _That way, I'll know you're safe..._

"Yes, Master."

The guard led Skurge away, and after a minute, Amora walked in the opposite direction. _I hope we don't regret splitting up..._

"My lord Skurge," the steward, a purple-faced prune of a man bowed when the guard led him in. "I am most terribly upset that this oversight has occurred and your notification of the king's death was not delivered."

"I suppose I can overlook it in these circumstances." Skurge said, trying to sound understanding. "It is fortuitous that I came here now anyway."

"Of course, of course. The funeral. I trust that you will want to pay your respects?"

"Of course. After all, I have lost a dear friend."

The steward nodded. "He was a great man."

"The universe should be in mourning." Skurge bowed his head.

The steward nodded sagely, head bowed. "I will take you to him now." He lead Skurge into a large, ornate room with a chill in the air. A golden coffin lay on the dais at the far end.

"So sad. He was such a good man."

Skurge approached the open casket slowly, looking down at the king... and gasped. There was a boy bound and gagged and very much alive in the coffin. Skurge struggled to control himself. He turned to the steward, pretending to be overcome by his emotion.

"May I have a moment alone with him?" His voice was hoarse.

"Of course, my lord." The steward bowed and left. Skurge immediately ripped the gag off the boy's face.

"Who are you?!"

The boy gasped for air, seemingly afraid to answer.

"I won't hurt you," Skurge assured. "What's your name?"

"Ivan," the boy whimpered.

"What are you doing in this coffin?"

"I- I was chosen..."

"For what?" Skurge's brow furrowed. "Are you actually the king?"

Ivan shook his head. "I- I'm the sacrifice."

"Coffins are for dead people!"

"I'm the youngest son, my father's soul went into me after he died."

Skurge grunted. "They're going to kill you?"

Ivan started to cry softly.

Skurge made up his mind. "No. I don't think so." He ripped off the boy's bindings, and lifted him out of the coffin. "Is there another way out of this room?"

"Wh-what are you doing?"

"I'm getting you out of here."

"B-but I have to help Father into the underworld!"

"He can find his own way. Is there another way out of here?"

Ivan inhaled shakily. "T-there's a door that leads into the cellar."

"Where?"

The boy pointed to a rug. Skurge yanked it out of the way, and wrenched open the trap door, reaching back and dragging Ivan with him. "Come on!"

"Why are you d-doing this?"

Skurge's brow furrowed. "I'm not just going to let them kill you!"

"Wh-Why?"

"How old are you?"

"T-twelve."

"That's far too young to die. That's why. Come on."

Ivan followed him silently as they made their way through the passage. Skurge was seething. Killing children!? It was a good thing that he and Amora stopped on this planet!

They reached the end of the tunnel, and Skurge turned to look at his young companion. "Alright, when we get out of here, I'm going to lift you, and we'll run back to my ship. You'll be safe there until we decide what to do, understand?"

Ivan nodded. Skurge reached up to the barely-visible trapdoor, and pulled. "Get ready..."

The boy nodded. Skurge flung open the door - and found himself looking at dozens of spearheads. He leapt backwards immediately, shoving Ivan behind him.

"What is the meaning of this?!" He roared in his most dangerous voice.

The steward stepped into sight. "You dare try to steal our king's body?"

Skurge gaped. "Does he look dead to you?!"

"The king is dead."

"This boy is still alive!"

"The king is dead."

"Yes, the _king_ is dead, so why is _his son_ in the coffin, and not him?"

The steward grabbed a spear and placed it under Skurge's throat. "If the boy is not the king, perhaps his good friend Lord Skurge should provide the sacrifice?"

Skurge readied himself to be thrust through, but then the crowd parted slightly and he saw Amora, bound and gagged, being dragged forward.

His eyes widened. "Amora!"

Her eyes were panicked, locked on his. He whirled on the steward. "Let her go!"

"I think not. The king needs a wife in the afterlife. Bring them out."

Skurge and the boy were dragged from the tunnel. Skurge went along without resisting for now- these lunatics still had Amora in their power. He'd have to move quickly to get them out of this. Ivan was trembling as they marched across the courtyard.

"The king is dead and must be buried," the steward proclaimed as they marched back into the building; Ivan was roughly thrown back into the coffin. Amora was dragged forward. "But first let us have a wedding so that our king doesn't go to the afterlife alone. But who will be proxy for the dead king in the consummation of the marriage?"

Amora's hands flared with fire, burning off her bindings instantly. A number of the guards recoiled from her. Skurge took his chance, tossing away the soldiers between him and Amora, moving in front of her, then pushing through them to the coffin, retrieving Ivan once again.

"What manner of creatures are you?" The pale-faced steward asked.

Amora ripped off her gag and glared at them. "I am Amora the Enchantress and my Master is Skurge the Executioner. We do as we want, take what we will, and we do not suffer the innocent to die!"

The steward seemed taken aback. "But the king _must_ have a guide to the Underworld! Our tradition has stood for-"

"I don't care how long it's stood for," Amora snapped. "It's wrong and it ends now!"

There was a murmur among the palace guard. Skurge drew his axe, raising it to emphasise Amora's words.

"You'll kill us all! Without his guide the king will stay and haunt us forever!"

Amora shook her head. "I don't know how educated you people are, but there is _no such thing_ as ghosts. Understood?"

At that moment, all the lights in the hall flickered and went out. A huge, ghostly black shadow rose from the floor.

"What were you saying?" Skurge asked grimly.

Amora cursed fluently, backing away.

"I told you!" The steward wailed. "He has come back to kill us all!"

Ivan whimpered.

"That's not like any ghost I've heard of," Skurge muttered. "On Jotunheim-"

"It's not a ghost," Amora said, her face stark white. "It's a demon."

A chuckle came from the shadow. "My master is waiting for you, Atumdottir!"

Skurge gaped at Amora, stupefied. "I thought Atum was your _uncle_?"

Amora let flame engulf her hands. "Can we talk about this later?!"

The shadow laughed and lunged.

Amora- acting purely on instinct- conjured a shield made of fire. The demon was repelled by the flame.

Skurge gaped. "How did you..."

"I have no idea!"

"The king has come!" The steward screamed. "The king!"

"That's not your king, idiots!" Skurge yelled. "Get out of here while you still can!"

"Not their king?" The shadow grew huge. Amora tried to back away, to bring the others with her, but her legs were shaking. How long could she keep the shield in place? "Perhaps not. Perhaps their god."

Amora gritted her teeth- the exertion of maintaining the shield was making sweat roll down her face. "Demons are _not_ gods!"

"I am your god," the shadow laughed. "I am a splinter of your uncle's soul. If he was here you'd be defeated already. Weak. But you may have some use..."

Amora's temper surged, giving her a new burst of strength. The heat and size of the shield increased, driving the creature back. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Hmm... This shall be entertaining."

The shadow vanished.

Amora let the shield go and fell to her knees shakily. Skurge ran to her side.

"Are you alright?"

"Thin' so... jus' tired..." She was asleep before she'd finished speaking, slumping into Skurge's arms.

The steward stumbled forward. "Sacrifice for the king!"

Skurge kicked out at the steward, knocking him backwards. "I dare any of you to try it!"

"We'll all be killed if we don't!" One of the guards lunged for Ivan. He was promptly rewarded with a solid hunk of ice to the torso and crumpled. Ivan stared wide-eyed.

"You can't keep buying off this demon, it will only get stronger and demand more," Skurge said loudly. "We kill it."

"How?" One of the people in the crowd yelled. "How can we kill something like _that_?"

"I... We make a plan and we just do it!" Skurge replied.

Amora stirred at that moment. "Skurge?" She slurred softly, not fully awake. "Why are you shouting?"

He propped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes... I think so..." she bolted upright. "Where's the demon?"

"Gone, for now." Skurge reassured.

"It will return at nightfall. It always does!" The steward proclaimed. "and you'd have us _fight_ it?!"

"Yes!" both Amora and Skurge shouted at once.

"It will kill us," Ivan whimpered.

Ignoring her tired state, Amora leaned forward, putting a hand on Ivan's shoulder in comfort. "No, it won't. I can protect you. I promise."

"Can you?" Ivan stared at her, hope in his teary eyes.

"You?" the steward scoffed. "Look how quickly you fell tonight!"

Amora's eyes flashed. "I was unprepared. I _will_ best this thing!"

"How can you?" the steward demanded. "Our best scorcerors have died trying to defeat the king."

"Maybe because they thought it was a king and I know better!"

The steward went red. "You have no proof that it isn't the king!"

"You have no proof that it is the king!"

"Why else would it be _here_?"

"Demons go where they want!"

"I- I don't think it's Father." Ivan's voice quavered.

"Silence, boy!" The steward barked.

"No, _you_ be silent!" Skurge threatened the steward with his axe. "We need to strategize here." He looked around. "Are any of you proficient in magic?" _The more help we have, the better._

"All our magic users were killed!" The steward exclaimed angrily.

Amora's eyes widened. "How?" She gasped.

"The king killed them, weren't you listening?"

"She was unconscious," Skurge snapped.

Amora set her jaw. "Fine. I'll have to see if I can best this thing alone. Does it have any weaknesses you know of?"

The steward stared blankly.

"Fire," Skurge said. "If we can trap it in fire-"

"The king will destroy you!"

"SHUT UP!" Amora screamed.

The steward actually backed down, looking stunned. "No woman has the right to give a man orders!"

Skurge rolled his eyes. "Shut up."

"She is not your slave is she?"

"We both told you to shut up."

"But-"

"SHUT UP!" They yelled in unison.

The steward slunk off. Amora ignored him, getting to her feet. "So if we can have a circle of fire, that might help."

Skurge glanced at the surrounding guards. "Are you sure about this? We could just leave."

"No, I don't think we can."

"Why?"

Amora rolled her eyes. "Since when do things become _easy_ for us to solve, Skurge?"

"I didn't mean all of us, I meant..."

"We can't leave these people to suffer."

"You're right," Skurge sighed. "I wish you weren't, but you are. Alright. Now. Circle of fire, will that keep it contained?"

"Maybe." Amora swallowed. "I don't know."

Skurge thought hard. "I know your people- the Aesir- use rune-spells. Do you know of any that might help against this creature?"

"It's worth a try. Ivan should be taken to the ship."

Skurge hesitated. "I don't know if I should leave you alone..."

"I'll be fine. Get the boy to safety, then come straight back if you must."

Ivan stood up. "I w-want to help."

"Can you use magic?"

Ivan shook his head. "I can only shapeshift."

Skurge looked thoughtful. "That might come in handy."

Ivan blinked; Amora looked equally puzzled. "H-how?" Ivan stammered. "It's n-not a useful p-power!"

"Distractions," Skurge replied. "Do you think you could make yourself look like Amora?"

"No," Amora said instantly. "He's just a boy, we're not putting him in that danger."

"I-I'll do it," Ivan tried to sound brave. "B-but how will that help?"

"Doesn't matter," Amora said tightly, glaring at Skurge. "Its too risky, and I won't let you take that chance!"

"I'm old enough to decide for myself," Ivan replied. He was shaking from head to toe. "I d-don't want my family to die... I volunteered to be the sacrifice. Mostly."

Skurge nodded, acknowledging the boy's courage. "Brave of you, but sacrificing yourself is not going to solve anything."

"And you're _not_ old enough to decide to fight this demon, and you're _not_ impersonating me!" Amora snapped.

Skurge hesitated. "We'll try to find another way."

"We _will_ find another way!"

"Alright, alright!" Skurge held his hands up, not wanting to fight with Amora. "Do you have any ideas, then?"

Amora turned to the guards. "Tell me exactly what happens here every night."

The guards exchanged looks, and then one of them slowly began to speak. "It's always the same. The minute the sun sets, that... _creature _oozes out from the shadows and roams the land. No-one dares be outside during the night. Too many have vanished never to be seen again. When the sun rises, the demon screeches as if in agony, and fades away until the next night."

"There is no way to defeat it," the steward shouted from across the hall.

Amora rolled her eyes. "Seriously, can't we just get rid of that guy?"

"Don't tempt me." Skurge muttered. He turned to Ivan. "Who _is_ he, anyway? He's not part of your family, is he?"

"He's the steward. He was charged with regency after my father and brothers died, until I was old enough."

Skurge nodded. "And let me guess- he was the one who proposed sacrificing you?"

"Well, y-yes, but he knows best..."

"I bet he also knows he'd be the sole ruler if you were gone!"

"No. My older sister's husband would be made king."

"And who is she married to?"

"She's not, yet."

"So who is she _going_ to marry?"

Ivan shrugged.

"I think I'm starting to get the picture," Skurge glared at the steward. "Was he going to decide who she marries?"

"No," Ivan replied quickly. "She does."

"I imagine she'd listen to the steward, though." Amora input dryly.

"He knows best..."

"I bet he does." Amora threw a glare over her shoulder. "But enough about him. We need to get rid of this demon before we do anything else. We know it doesn't like fire or sunlight. Let me think about this."

_If we knew how to contact Atum..._ Amora thought as she walked away, her head high and her strides long. _But we don't. And so I have to do this myself. _She began thinking of all the ways she'd read about to lure demons, hoping one method would prove useful in this situation.

The rest of the night passed quickly, Skurge gathering plenty of flammable materials in case they were needed, as well as secretly helping Ivan shift his appearance to match Amora's. He was certain that they would need a distraction when the time came...

When the sun set the following evening, Skurge made sure everyone was safely in their own homes, with strict instructions to stay inside, no matter what. Amora was waiting nearby, trying to look unafraid, waiting for the demon to show itself.

"You never did tell me what it meant when it called you Atumdottir," he murmured.

"I'm Freyjadottir," she replied, her eyes steely. "It was mistaken."

Skurge eyed her- he wasn't all sure he believed her, but right before a battle was not the time for a lengthy discussion. Almost as if on cue, the shadowy demon materialised a few yards ahead. Amora tensed.

"Now?"

"Wait..." Amora strode forward, as had been planned. She raised her hands and set them alight. "You are not welcome here, demon! Begone!"

"I am welcome nowhere I travel, why should I care about welcome here?"

"Leave, or be destroyed!"

It laughed. "By who, little girl? _You_? You have no real power..." It drifted closer, almost lazily.

"I have more power than you know!"

"Do you? I know you. You, the result of an incestuous liaison between the murderer and the whore. You, who have long lusted for your own brother and lured a man you did not love into giving you scant satisfaction. You, who have taken an unsuspecting man from his home to be your slave..."

Amora knew that it was trying to provoke a reaction from her, but was determined not to give it that satisfaction. She conjured the hottest flame she could without using all her power, and hurled it at the demon. It shrieked in agony. Belatedly, Amora realised that Skurge had heard all this, but there was no time to worry about it now.

The demon dove at her.

"Now!" she shouted, and in the next instant there were flames rising up around her at all sides. She closed her eyes, reaching out with both hands as she caught hold of the fires with her mind. A muttered word and they didn't give off heat, just brilliant light. The demon was shrieking. It shrank in size, and she began driving it to the cell block of the ship, using the fire to control where it went, hoping the runes she'd carved in the cells would be enough to hold it.

A long, slow chuckle filled the air behind her. She felt very, very cold and a chill ran down her arms. She turned slowly to see another shadow rising above her.

The fires maintained by her will flickered. Her heart rate increased, and she looked for Skurge. There was no sign of him. The shadows were enveloping her.

"_**Hello, Granddaughter**_," an all-too-familiar voice whispered in her ear. "_**My my, what a woman you've turned into. Your father must be very proud of you." **_

Amora panicked, forgetting the plan as she realised who the speaker was. Centuries-old terror of Chthon paralysed her. The flames flickered and died, overwhelmed by Chthon's darkness. Amora screamed, utterly blinded.

She felt a hand stroke her cheek, the same way it had when she had been fourteen years old. She shrunk back, raising her hands, trying to call back her fire.

_**"You've certainly grown into a beautiful woman."**_

"Did you know?" she blurted. "Did you mean for me to happen?"

_**"No..."**_ Chthon chuckled. _**"Your conception was not my intent, but the universe works in mysterious ways. I am pleased to have found such a promising servant."**_

"I am not your servant!" Amora screamed.

_**"Not yet."**_

Amora managed a weak fire wreathing her hands. "Not ever!"

_**"We'll see how long your spirit holds when you're in my realm.."**_ Chthon moved closer. Amora could feel hands grasping her arms. _**"Come along."**_

She tried to struggle, to pull away. "No!"

_**"You do look so much like your grandmother. I wonder if you resemble her in other ways?"**_

Amora felt sick, and then concentrating flared her fire as brightly as she could. It had no effect on Chthon, who merely laughed. _**"Such a strong will. Breaking you will be so enjoyable."**_

"Let me go!" She felt the same burn in the pit of her stomach as she had when she found out her heritage; when she had burned half a mile of forest simply because she couldn't control her flames. She didn't even try to suppress it, instead channelling it towards the shadow that held her fast.

The fire engulfed the shadow, and she dropped to the ground as Chthon lost his hold on her. She scrambled to her feet, tensing for another fight.

_**"Perhaps we should make this a game, then. I will come back here every night and kill one more person. If you can defeat me, I will go away and leave you alone. If you can't defeat me, then you will be mine. And I think it will be most beneficial to me to have a woman bearing so much of my own power also bearing my children."**_ He laughed. _**"I don't need Gaea or Atum anymore if I've got you." **_

Amora felt paralysed with fear. She glanced around, as if she expected aid to come from elsewhere. She didn't know what to do!

_**"Or I could kill them all and take you right here. Your choice, little granddaughter. The game or not?" **_

Tears of frustration and fear rolled down her face. _Someone help me, please..._

_**"Game or no?" **_Chthon repeated, and Amora felt his cold fingers cup her face.

"How exactly am I supposed to defeat you when Atum hasn't been able to?"

Chthon chuckled. _**"I don't mean killing me, little one. Merely preventing me from killing anybody for one night. And then I will leave. On this, you have my bonded soul."**_

What other choice did she have? "Deal."

Chthon's evil laughter echoed around her. She _knew_ she'd made a mistake...

_**"Let us begin, then. This should be most entertaining..."**_

The shadows surrounding her coalesced in form, revealing a giant shadow-formed monster. Skurge and the guards were standing as though frozen. Chthon laughed, and a shadow like a hand shot forward. It wrapped around the Steward. There was a sharp crack as his head was turned right around. Amora bit back a scream.

_**"You'll have to do better than that tomorrow, little one."**_ Chthon purred, and the demonic shadow vanished.

She was utterly numb. She didn't even realise Skurge had joined her until he lifted her, bridal-style, into his arms. He was asking her something, but his words weren't registering.

The guards were inspecting the steward's dead body. They looked up with shocked expressions at Amora and Skurge.

"You said you could stop it."

"It wasn't what I thought it was." Amora replied weakly. _And now I've had to agree to a 'game' I can't possibly win, and like as not, all these people will die because of me!_

"Will it return tonight?" Skurge murmured.

Amora shook her head.

"Then we'll return to the ship. We need to talk - I mean plan. Plan for its next attack."

Amora nodded, her heart aching. She knew _exactly_ what Skurge wanted to talk about- he'd heard what Chthon, or whatever the first demon had been, had said about her heritage. She was fretting over what to tell him the whole way back to the ship.

"You're very pale," Skurge murmured, tucking her into their shared bed. "I'll get you something to eat."

"I'm not sick," Amora protested.

"I know." He left anyway, and came back with some provisions, which he handed to her. "Now... You know what I heard. Do you want to talk about it?"

She shrugged. "If you want."_ No, not really_.

"No, not if I want, Amora. If _you_ want. If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. We both have things we're running from."

She snorted. "What skeletons do you have in _your_ closet, exactly?"

"Maybe none as large as yours, but all I mean to say was that you don't have to tell me anything that you don't want to."

She wrapped her arms around her knees. "I keep thinking I _should_ tell you, it's only fair that you know this, but... I don't like admitting it."

"What?"

"The story behind my conception."

"Whatever your parents did isn't your fault-"

"I know. And... you heard what he said, about me being the result of incest..."

Skurge nodded.

"They didn't want to."

Skurge nodded again. His mind whirled with questions, but they could wait. Amora needed his acceptance, not an inquisition. "So do you have _any_ ideas for tomorrow night?"

Amora groaned. "No!"

Skurge thought for a moment. "You haven't had any sleep for two days."

"I can't sleep."

"You won't be able to think clearly-"

"I _can't_ sleep. It's not going to be physically possible."

"Then I'll prepare something to make you sleep. We can figure out what to do later."

"I don't want to be drugged!"

"How do you plan to fight if you're sleepwalking?"

Amora buried her face in her hands.

"You need sleep. And I'll stay with you. I promise."

She lay down resignedly, clinging to Skurge's hand.

He kissed her hair and then gently extricated himself and went to the galley, returning moments later with a warm drink. She gulped it down, feeling relaxed almost instantly. Skurge lay down with her, wrapping an arm around her waist until she fell asleep. As soon as he was certain that she was sleeping, he went to the cockpit and started the engines. That demon hadn't counted on one thing when he made his deal with Amora; Skurge could hear, and he wasn't going to let that _thing_ hurt her!

He knew she'd be furious with him when she woke up, and he did feel awful about the people on this world, but he _couldn't_ lose Amora, not now, not ever. "This is for the best." He murmured to himself as the ship departed the haunted world.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

Angrboda fell asleep after several hours, but she clung to Loki, even in her unconscious state. While she slept she slowly grew larger, although she only stayed about as tall as Loki himself was. He lay with his arms around her, his mind echoing numbly. Jotunheim, gone. He had finally found a place to belong and it was just... gone. He knew he should be sleeping, but it just was not going to happen. Hela began fussing in her crib. Loki got up to see to her before she disturbed Angrboda.

"You don't want to sleep either, little one?" He crooned, caressing the red hair softly. The depressing thought came to him that his daughter, born an heir to a throne, now had nothing to inherit.

"Doesn't matter," he whispered to himself. "As long as you grow up healthy and happy, right?"

There was a soft knock on the door, and Loki picked up Hela, afraid she'd start fussing again once he was out of sight, and went to it. He peered through and to his surprise saw Frey standing there.

"Lord Frey."

"I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

Loki blinked- he hadn't expected anyone except his family to show consideration for his feelings! But then, technically, Frey _was_ family, so...

"I'm fine, thank you. At least, I will be."

Frey nodded, and smiled at little Hela, taking her little hand gently between his rough fingers. "She's a beautiful baby."

"Thank you," Loki answered stiffly. He didn't know his uncle very well, and didn't want to share this moment with him. "Is there anything else?"

"Actually, there is. Freyja has a bracelet that Atum gave her on her wedding day. It can be used to call him, if you want to-"

"Thank you, but..." Loki trailed off. "I don't know if I want to see Atum right now. I'm not sure I could handle it."

"I understand. Just know that it is an option."

Loki nodded stiffly. "I'll let you know if I change my mind."

Frey nodded, then shifted his weight awkwardly. "I know Atum isn't exactly easy to talk to... if you ever want to just talk, I..." He didn't complete the sentence, trusting that Loki would get the message.

Loki nodded, and then just blurted it out. "I wish Sigyn was here. I could always talk to her. Or she'd make me talk, one or the other."

"I could see if there's any way to send for her. Mother might know."

"Wherever she is, she's probably safer and happier away from here." Loki shook his head. "I just don't know what to do."

"Take time to mourn. You don't have to do anything right now."

Loki managed a grateful smile.

"I'm headed off to Vanaheim in a few hours, but when I return, let's talk," Frey offered.

Loki nodded once. "We can try."

Frey cleared his throat, and left. Loki returned his attention to Hela, not realising Angrboda had woken.

"He's a good man."

He looked up in surprise. "You're awake."

"Have been for a while." Angrboda slipped out of their bed and joined him, smiling at their beautiful baby girl. "You wish Sigyn was here?" Her voice was soft, almost stating fact more than anything else.

Loki nodded slowly. "She was my best friend growing up."

"I know."

"Having her here wouldn't change anything, I know that, I just..."

"Want something familiar." Angrboda's voice was sad. "I know how that feels."

He gently handed Hela to her and then wrapped his arms around her. "We're going to make it through this, together. I promise."

"You can't promise me that. You have no idea what's going to happen. We could both be dead tomorrow. So promise me that you'll do everything in your power to stay by my side."

Loki nodded firmly. "I will, I promise. I just found you, I'm not losing you anytime soon."

She managed a small smile. "Then I know that everything will be alright, eventually."

He nodded, reassuring himself as well as her. "Everything will be alright in the end."

"Even though you have to leave for a little while, in order to fight. To prevent other worlds from suffering as Jotunheim did."

Loki hesitated. "I don't _have_ to leave."

"Yes. You do. To stop this happening to anyone else. I don't like it, but it's true. As long as you come back."

He pressed his face to her hair. "Always."

Angrboda breathed deeply. "And I will have my part as well. For Hela's sake we cannot both go into battle, but I am a child of Ice and this will not melt me!"

Loki clasped her hand. "I've always admired your strength, even before I loved you."

"Good. Now let's go find your mother and brothers. I need to learn where my skills will be most useful." She cradled Hela in one arm, retaining her grip on Loki with the other. Losing Jotunheim had been hard, but all was not lost. They had each other, and a new purpose would be found for them. Somehow.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif nursed a broken arm as she watched over the prisoners being deported to Vanaheim. The battle had waged mightily, but at last Asgard had been victorious.

"Too much blood is being shed," she sighed to Hogun, who stood by her side.

"This is war."

"This is madness."

"And all this incited because Asgard was the site of a recent death, fully deserved." Sif shook her head. "When will this end?"

"With more bloodshed," Hogun replied grimly.

Sif sighed. "Go with the warriors. Check on Queen Gullvieg's situation. She may need more guards with this influx."

Hogun nodded and made himself scarce. Sif ran her hand along her broken arm, allowing herself to grimace at the pain now she was alone. _I wish you were here, Thor..._

"My Lady Sif," a soldier said, coming up behind her.

"What is it?"

"There is need for you just beyond the buildings. A captain is claiming his right to a widowed woman and-"

Sif took no more time to listen. She dashed towards the buildings, the soldier following close behind. But when she got to the spot where she had been directed, there was nobody there.

"What is this?" she demanded, drawing her weapon with her uninjured arm, turning on the soldier.

"Can't a mother say hello to her daughter without all this waving about of weapons?"

Sif froze, her heart pounding. "_Karnilla."_

The soldier smiled, and his features dissolved into the half-melted but otherwise beautiful face of the Norn Queen. "Hello, Sif."

Sif gritted her teeth. "What do you want, witch?"

"I never congratulated you on your _acquisition_ of Asgard's crown prince. Such a boon for you, my dear! Although it seems that the announcement of your betrothal has been lost in the scuffle. Dear me, what must people think of you? Sleeping with him like a whore!"

Sif raised her weapon and charged. She almost fell flat on her face when she fell through the astral projection. Cursing, she struggled to regain her balance.

"You're hardly one to talk of whores, Karnilla! How many men have you had before and since my father?" Sif demanded, her eyes flashing.

"I meant it as a compliment, daughter. But back to what I was saying... Congratulations. I think I shall give you a gift."

"I have no need of any gifts from _you!"_

"I think otherwise." Karnilla lifted her hands, starting to murmur an incantation. Sif tried to step away but her feet were rooted to the spot. She fought the urge to panic.

"What are you doing?!"

"If you're consorting with a crown prince then you must be able to give him babies."

Sif's eyes widened. _What?_ Was she removing that curse she had put on her, all those centuries ago? "You... you're removing the curse?" Sif hardly dared to believe it!

Karnilla's smile was full of menace. "I never wanted children, but grandchildren... that might be a different story."

"Why?"

"To mould them to my will, of course!" Karnilla's spell continued, and Sif began to feel pain. She tried to stay straight, but it felt like her lower stomach was getting ripped in half! She hunched over, biting her tongue.

Karnilla laughed. "I would have thought such a celebrated warrior could withstand a little pain!"

"What - what are you doing to me?"

"Well, your womanly cycles have been suppressed for centuries. I imagine that you're having cramps, my dear. Ordinary women get them all the time. Well, once a month."

"I know what cramps are!" Sif hissed, clutching her stomach. "I've had them before. This is something else!"

"Is it?" Karnilla's cruel voice was amused.

"Yes..." Sif forced herself to straighten. "What _else_ have you done?"

"Why don't you guess, as you're so certain that I've done something else to you?"

"It..." Sif gasped. "It feels as if something's growing in me, right now!" Her eyes were wide with fear. "What have you _done?!"_

"When was the last time you slept with your beloved, daughter?"

Sif doubled over again, the pain too much to bear.

"Answer me!" Karnilla's voice was sharp.

"Weeks ago, before coming here." Sif managed to gasp out. "Why?"

"Hmm. Weeks. This isn't going to work as I had planned. I thought you'd be more vivacious than that, Sif. I'm disappointed. But no matter..." Karnilla muttered a short incantation, and the pain subsided. Karnilla looked resigned. "Since I cannot use you as I planned, I'll have to call on your aunt. She expects a child, doesn't she? That infant will suit my purpose just as well..."

"Leave Alti alone!"

But Karnilla had vanished. Sif's heart raced. _I've got to get back to Asgard!_

"Heimdall!" She screamed. "Heimdall, open the bifrost now!"

The lights descended almost immediately, and yet it had never seemed to take so long... Sif's mind churned with terror. What if Karnilla was already there? What did she want with Alti's child?

When she was back in Heimdall's observatory, she didn't even stop to talk with Heimdall. Holding her broken arm close to her chest, she dashed towards the city. She passed Sigyn's family as she ran but didn't acknowledge them. She prayed she wasn't too late as she burst into Alti's house.

"MOTHER!" she screamed. "MOTHER!"

There was no answer. Sif's heart pounded. Alti's cloak was still here, so she hadn't gone visiting... She made her way into the kitchen warily. A smashed bowl of cream lay on the floor, surrounded by its contents. There was no sign of Alti.

She heard some muffled sounds from upstairs and raced up the stairs, heart in her throat. Kicking open a door, she found Alti and Nanna sitting on the bed, looking terrified. Knowing that Karnilla must be nearby she drew her sword. A chilling laugh sounded from behind her. Sif whirled.

A spell hit her in the chest, knocking her backwards. Her head hit the bedpost as she fell. She heard Alti and Nanna screaming her name before everything went black.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Nanna struggled to get up as Sif's eyes rolled to the back of her head, but Karnilla's spell held her fast. _I've got to be able to do sssomething! What are you doing? _She screamed at Set.

_Thisss isss not part of my plan!_

_Then let me help Sssif!_

_Ssshortly. I wissh to sssee what the witch hasss planned firssst._

Karnilla took several steps towards Alti.

"Now that she's out of the way, where was I?" Karnilla said sweetly.

"How did you get to Asgard, witch?" Alti shouted.

"Now, now... Is that any way to talk to your sister-in-law? Although I don't suppose that's correct... After all, my brother divorced you and then he was murdered."

"He got what he deserved for murdering Odin!" Alti shouted, eyes blazing. "And I don't know why you're acting as if you care!"

"Quite simply, it gives me an excuse to do what I've wanted to do for a long time." Karnilla smiled. "Not that it matters to you. You'll be dead in a few minutes. As will you," she added, looking at Nanna. "I can't have my Balder's affections torn between me, and you and your child, can I?"

Alti looked at Karnilla in shock and horror. "_What?" _

Karnilla smirked. "Balder has been dallying with me for months now. He is _such_ a skilled lover..."

Nanna knew that Set had been using Balder's body for that, but it didn't stop her from feeling sick. She shook her head. "No. Not Balder."

_You will not reveal my presssence, Nanna!_

"Oh, didn't you know?" Karnilla cooed insincerely. "You can't be much of a wife if he's looking elsewhere before you've been married a year!"

Alti shook her head vehemently. "Ridiculous! Nanna, don't listen, Balder would _never_-" She was cut off when Karnilla backhanded her.

"Don't contradict me. You are already going to die, don't make it more painful than it has to be." She turned back to Nanna. "Well? Aren't you going to defend your beloved? With you, has he done the thing where-"

"Ssstop!" Nanna shouted, anger and disgust firing her eyes. Her face went pale as she heard Set's hiss in her voice. _What isss happening?_

Karnilla looked at her in amusement. "Developed a lisp now? My, my... you must be upset."

"My husssband hasss never ssslept with you!"

Karnilla shook her head. "Denial is such a strong thing... I should bring him here, you can ask him if you like."

"It wasssn't Balder!"

_Do _not_ reveal me! _

Alti was staring at Nanna, confused. Karnilla looked superior.

"Fine, lie to yourself if you want. It doesn't matter to me. I suppose it was Balder's doppelganger or something?"

Nanna was shaking. _Ssshe's going to kill me._

_No, ssshe issn't. Only Alti and her child will die today. I think I know what ssshe intendsss._

"You're going to kill me too!" Nanna screamed."You are!"

Karnilla looked surprised. "You sound like you want it."

Nanna went to say something else, but found her mouth sealed. _SSSSET!_

_I told you to give nothing away!_

_Don't! Pleassse! Don't make me watch Alti die, pleassse!_

_Clossse your eyesss then. It'sss too late too ssstop it._

Nanna made her eyes focus again to see Set was right. Karnlla had already moved closer to Alti. The Norn Queen had one hand pressed to Alti's swollen belly, and was chanting in a low voice. Alti's face contorted with pain.

"Please... not my baby..." Her voice was faint. Karnilla's response was cutting.

"Why not? You stole mine."

"You didn't want her!" Alti's arms and legs were twitching as though she wanted to writhe in pain but couldn't. "Please..."

Karnilla continued her spell relentlessly. "You're right, I didn't want her... but I do have a use for your brat. This injury to my face will be healed with a sacrifice of unborn life."

_Ssset, pleassse!_

_It isss too late, little one. Clossse your eyesss._

Nanna squeezed her eyes shut, feeling ill, as Alti's cries of pain became screams. She'd never forget that sound... or Karnilla's mocking laugh... After what felt like an eternity, Alti began weeping bitterly.

"Well, let's take a look..."

Nanna heard Karnilla walking but didn't dare open her eyes. Alti's sobs tore at her heart.

"The infant lies dead in the womb. Thank you for providing the energy I needed for the restorative spell, Alti." Karnilla's voice was outright cheerful. "Now, I do suppose it's time to kill the two of you and be on my merry way... Although come to think of it, I should slice Sif's throat first. You never know when she might wake up." Karnilla moved over to Sif. Alti began struggling against the spell again, her eyes wide with fear. Nanna stayed still until Karnilla came within her reach, then, exerting all her will, managed to shift one of her feet just enough to trip Karnilla over.

Karnilla's face contorted with rage. She sprang to her feet and slapped Nanna soundly across the face. The younger woman cried out.

_Nanna! What are you doing?_

_You sssaid you wanted to ssseee Sssif'sss reaction to being my sssissster! Ssshe hasss jussst found out, we have not had time for it to sssink in!_

_True..._

"Do you think you're going to stop me, brat?" Karnilla spat in her face. "Keep your eyes open this time."

_Don't let Karnilla kill her! Please!_

_Very well._

Nanna could feel Set gathering power, but had no idea what he was doing. She found herself in his realm; she scrambled to her feet, knowing that this meant that he was in control of her body.

"What isss happening?" she cried.

_Would you like to sssee?_

An image formed in front of her, of the bedroom in Alti's home. Karnilla was towering over Nanna's body, her beautiful face twisted in fury. The Norn Queen reached down, to grab Nanna by the hair, but the younger woman's hand shot out, swift as a striking snake, and seized Karnilla's throat. Alti gasped.

"Do not think that you have power here, witch," Set whispered with Nanna's mouth. "Or did you truly believe that Balder, stupid, faithful Balder, would think of inciting rebellion against Asgard all by himself? He has been taking _my_ commands and you will kneel before me."

Alti pressed a hand to her mouth. "Nanna!"

Set didn't respond to Alti. Karnilla was staring at her/him in horrified shock.

"You?"

"Of course. _Kneel_." Set tightened the grip he had on Karnilla's throat.

Karnilla raised a hand to cast a spell, but Set merely tightened his fingers and willed a block around her. Panic spread across Karnilla's face as her air was cut off. Set made Nanna lean in closer.

"Kill the older woman if you must, but leave me and Sif alone, or you die, understood?" He made Nanna's voice low enough that only Karnilla could hear. "And if you breathe a word of this to anyone, then what Atum did to you will seem like a blessing!"

Nanna, still watching from inside her mind, screamed in horror. "No!"

_You asssked me to ssstop her from killing Sssif!_

"I didn't think... Not like thisss!"

_There isss no other way, foolisssh girl!_

"But what are you doing?"

_Ensssuring that you and Sssif live, and that Karnilla ssstayss sssilent. But I cannot ssspare Alti._

Nanna collapsed to the ground of Set's realm. "If I keep begging, how many people will you kill to sssilence me?"

_Asss many asss it takesss. You will not die until I have no further ussse for you!_

"Then at leassst kill her quickly. Don't make her sssuffer. Pleassse."

_Asss you wisssh._

Nanna, dreading what she would see, returned her gaze to the vision of the room. Set was still controlling her body, holding Karnilla's throat.

"End the life of your sister-in-law quickly." He released Karnilla, and she, looking shaken, marched over to Alti and drew a knife.

Alti was staring, ashen-faced, at Nanna. "I don't understand."

Karnilla plunged the knife up through the base of her skull and then slit her throat. The blonde woman collapsed in a pool of blood just as Sif began to stir. Set made Nanna's eyes meet Karnilla's.

"Remember, breathe a word of this and you will live a long painful regret. Get out of here!"

Karnilla vanished in a swirl of dark purple energy. Set retreated, putting Nanna back in control of herself just as Sif opened her eyes and sat up, groaning.

"Mother-"

Nanna reached out and touched Alti's hand; she was still struggling to breathe. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I'm so sorry..."

"Mother!" Sif lurched to her feet unsteadily and stumbled over to them. She met Alti's eyes just as they fluttered closed. Forever.

"No..." Sif whispered. "NO!"

Nanna began crying softly. After some time, Sif managed to look up at Nanna.

"What happened? Why did Karnilla-" her words ended with a choked-off sob.

"She... she killed the baby to restore her face. For her vanity!" Nanna wrapped her arms around herself, sobbing. "And then... I don't know why!"

"She murdered my mother for no reason?" Sif's voice was faint.

"She didn't say why. I thought she was going to kill me and you too," Nanna's words flowed naturally. She wondered if maybe it was Set still in control of her mouth...

Sif was wary now though. "She just took the lives of Alti and her child then left, sparing us?"

"N-no," Nanna sobbed.

_What are you doing? _Set demanded.

"She - she mocked me first. She said that... that once she has Asgard, she's going to make Balder marry her!"

"What?" Sif shook her head. "Nanna, Karnilla will never have Asgard. Never."

_No. Because it will be gone. _Nanna looked away, a trembling hand closing over Alti's. Sif looked at her slaughtered mother and broke down into sobs. Nanna reached out to her; Sif flinched away, not wanting comfort.

"I... I can go get somebody, if you need me to."

"I want Thor."

Nanna nodded. She managed to heave Sif to her feet and lead her out of the bedroom, so she wasn't alone with Alti's body, before darting down the stairs and running as fast as she could towards the palace. She quickly found Thor. He was in a meeting of some sorts, but given that Nanna was allowed to approach she didn't think it was that important.

"My lord Thor," she greeted. "Sif is in need of your presence. Karnilla-" she couldn't continue.

Thor's eyes narrowed. "What about Karnilla?"

"Karnilla found a way into Asgard and murdered Lady Alti."

Thor leapt to his feet and stepped towards Nanna. She flinched back from the look in his eyes.

"Where is Sif now?"

"Alti's house, but-"

Thor ran. Nanna stood still for a while, the generals staring at her. She expected to be grilled on how she knew about Karnilla's actions, but none of them said anything.

"Where is Balder?"

"He was going to question a suspected spy, my lady."

Nanna nodded shakily. "Where can I find him?"

"At the dwarf Eitri's forge."

Nanna's heart stopped beating. "Eitri?" _It'sss ssstarting, isssn't it?_

_Yesss._

Nanna turned and fled._ Let me have sssome more time with him, pleassse_.

_Why ssshould I?_

_You made me watch Alti die._

_I gave you a chance to look away. You insssisssted on sssaving your sssisster._

Nanna knew there was no use in arguing. _Very well._

_That'sss it?_

_What'sss the point of arguing?_

Set sounded surprised. _You're jussst giving up?_

_Why not? You're going to win anyway._ Nanna's voice was leaden with despair. _And you'll just keep killing the people I love and making me a party to it._

_True_. Set didn't sound happy... In fact he sounded vaguely troubled.

Nanna felt a twinge of curiosity, but ignored it. She reached the marketplace just in time to see Balder leaving Eitri's shop. Her heart leapt to her throat.

"Balder!" She raced over to him, praying it would be him, and not Set...

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry, Nanna..."

"What happened?"

"Eitri is being charged with treason tomorrow."

She had known it would happen, but still hated herself. "What proof do you have?"

"Apparently Karnilla managed to get into Asgard. Or so Set tells me."

"And that means Eitri must be involved? That's not proof, that's prejudice because Eitri's a dwarf!"

"Nanna, I'm not doing this! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..." Balder held her tightly. "You'd best take what time you can with him. The guards will arrest him at dawn tomorrow."

She nodded, before pushing his arm off her and heading into the shop. Balder's head hung low as he walked home alone.

"Eitri?" Nanna called as she entered the shop.

"In the back."

She went through to him, smiling weakly. He grinned at her. "Your husband was just here, did you want him?" Eitri was humming cheerfully as he hammered a piece of metal, plainly having no idea what tomorrow would bring.

"No. I wanted to see you. We haven't talked recently... Actually I was hoping that we could finish that necklace that we had been working on. I know you're busy but I really, really want it finished..."

Eitri smiled fondly. "Alright. I'm not really doing anything else. May as well spend the afternoon with my favourite apprentice."

Nanna tried to smile back, but tears filled her eyes. Eitri frowned, setting the sheet of metal aside. "What's wrong?"

_Don't dare try to warn him._

_Then what am I sssuposssed to sssay?_

_I think you know. _

"Mor lied to me. And you. About my father."

Eitri's confusion cleared. "Ah."

Nanna's eyes widened. "You knew?"

Eitri nodded slowly. "I didn't think she'd ever tell you, though."

"Why didn't _you_ tell me?"

"It wasn't my business! And... I didn't want to stop spending time with you. I feared, if you knew we weren't kin, you wouldn't want to see me."

Nanna threw her arms around him. "I still would have come!"

Eitri smiled gratefully. "Thank you. So, are you doing what your sister did, and refusing to speak to Freyja at present?"

Being reminded of Sigyn only made Nanna's heart hurt more. Wherever she was, she hoped that she would never come back! She hoped that Sigyn would travel around the universe with her Jotünn lover and never even think of returning to Asgard. "I am never talking to Mother again."

Eitri wisely didn't press her. _She'll calm down eventually, the other girl did, she's just in shock..._ "Would you go and retrieve the gems for the necklace?"

She went, grateful for the subject change.

"I'm glad you decided that you wanted to work on this, Nanna. I'm growing weary of armour all the time."

"Can we finish today?"

"Today! It will take at least a week."

_No. You only have one day left._

She smiled tremulously. "Alright. We'll get it done as fast as we can though, right?"

"Of course." Eitri smiled back at her.

_Perhapsss I can give you a week._

Nanna's heart leapt. _What? Why? _

_Out of the kindnesss of my heart._

_Liar. What do you want me to do?_

_You'll find out sssoon. But aren't you glad that you'll have a memento of your dwarf?_

_It won't make up for hisss death, if that'sss what you're thinking, monssster!_

_What makesss you think I'm trying to make up for hissss death, Nanna? What would I care?_

"Nanna? Are you alright? You seem distracted."

"I'm just mad at Mor."

"You know, I'm sure if you just talked to her-"

"No!"

Eitri sighed, trying to persevere. "She must have had her reasons for keeping it from you."

"It doesn't matter. She lied. She lied to me and to Sif. I have another sister that I've never known." Nanna dug her fingers into her hair and shook her head. "Never mind that. I don't want to talk about it. Let's make this necklace."

Eitri eyed her for a minute. "Nanna-"

"I said I want to work on the necklace!"

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry. It's just that in these times of war, you never know what words might be your last to the ones you love." Eitri put a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Let's work on this necklace, huh? It's the last of Brokk's designs. Did I tell you that?"

Nanna blinked back tears. "No, but it looks like his work."

"Talking of war's uncertainties..." Eitri cleared his throat. "If anything happens to me, the shop and everything in it is yours."

Nanna gasped. "_What?" _She certainly hadn't expected that!

"I know I have blood kin, but you're the closest thing I have to true kin."

Nanna struggled not to cry. "I... thank you so much."

"You're welcome. But I intend to stay forging for a long time."

She nodded, turning her face away to pick up another jewel. _You'll die within a week, Eitri. And it's my fault..._

_I grow tired of your whining, niece! _

There was a sharp jolt in her brain, and Nanna rubbed her eyes. Why was she so sad? Right. She had just witnessed Alti's murder. _I should go back. They'll probably want me to tell them what happened._ She couldn't stand the thought of talking about it, and silently handed Eitri the next jewel.

"I always like working with you," she told him. "I know you're really busy but maybe you can teach me filigreeing sometime soon."

Eitri smiled and nodded. "If you want, it's complicated work though."

"You've got a long time to teach me!" Without warning she collapsed into sobs.

"Nanna? What's wrong?" Eitri put an arm around her. "This isn't just about your father, is it?"

Nanna shook her head. "Sif's mother was murdered. I just saw it. I went to tell Thor and then I came here."

Eitri's expression was horrified. "You're in shock. Come and sit down."

"No, I want to get this necklace done!"

"Nanna, you just witnessed something terrible. Maybe work isn't the best thing right now."

Nanna buried her face in her hands. "I'm sorry. Maybe I should go back home. I don't want to though. I just want to pretend nothing bad is going to happen..."

Eitri was confused. "Why do you think something bad is going to happen?"

"I... I can't say." Nanna hunched over, miserable.

"Look, I know that war is frightening, but Asgard is too strong to be overtaken by the likes of Karnilla!" Eitri said, trying to buoy up her spirits.

She turned and wrapped her arms around him and began to sob. He held her, too stunned to do anything else. She sounded like she'd never stop!

"There, there," he said, not knowing what to do. He had never had fatherly instincts! "Nanna, is there anything else wrong?"

She shook her head. Eitri sighed.

"Should I send for your husband? Or one of your sisters?"

"No. They've all gone to Vanaheim, and Balder's busy. I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm such a mess. Let's make this necklace." _Why am I crying ssso much? What did you do to me?_

_You watched Alti die. You don't think that'sss enough to traumatize you? Now quit complaining! It'sss giving me a headache!_

_Well, I'm ssso sssorry!_ Nanna snapped, and then recoiled. _I'm ssssorry. I didn't mean to sssay that. _

She suddenly became aware that Eitri was looking at her oddly.

"Nanna, you need to go home and rest. Stress isn't good for the baby, and after seeing Alti die... You need something... Not work."

"I don't want to go home. I want to stay here, I want to finish the necklace. I just... want everything to go back to the way it was. I want to be safe. I want my baby to have a future."

"He or she will. War doesn't last forever, child."

"No, he won't," Nanna blurted.

_Sssilence,_ Set warned.

Eitri gave her a small smile. "I know it doesn't seem like it right now, but your baby will grow up healthy and strong. And by your leave I'll train him or her in the forge."

"That would be nice..." _But it will never happen!_ Her heart ached.

Eitri squeezed her hand. "I'm sure he'll be at least as talented as his mother!"

That earned a choked chuckle from Nanna. "Can we work on the necklace?"

"If you think it will help."

She nodded and handed him a ruby. Eitri took it, and explained the best way to set it as he did so. Nanna listened attentively, trying to forget everything that was happening.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

Amora woke feeling emotionally exhausted, but at least her body was rested. she lay there content, listening to the thrum of the ship's engines... She sat bolt upright. _Wait. Ship's engines?!_ She threw the blanket off and scrambled to her feet. "Skurge!"

She ran to the cockpit. There was nothing but stars outside the windows.

She clenched her fists. "SKURGE GUNNLODJARSON, GET IN HERE RIGHT NOW!"

"I'm right here."

Amora whirled. "What are you doing?"

Skurge's face hardened. "Keeping my word to Atum by keeping you safe."

"No!"

"Yes! You may have made a deal with that demon but-"

"But what? Taking me away isn't going to do anything! He can find me no matter what I do and if I'm not there, how can I _possibly_ stop him from killing everyone there?!"

"I don't care about them! I care about _you_."

"Then we're going back," Amora said firmly. "Because my deal with him isn't limited to one space. My deal was I defeat him, I prevent him from killing anybody for _one_ night. He kills them all, and I... I belong to him. It doesn't matter if I'm there or on the other side of the known universe! I've seen what he can do. We have to go back, it's the only way."

Skurge stood, eyes narrowed, moving to stand between her and the ship's controls. "No, we are not!"

"Didn't you just listen to what I just said?" Amora screamed at him. "We _have_ to go back!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you!"

"HAVE YOU LISTENED TO A SINGLE WORD I AM SAYING?"

He spoke calmly, thinking she was hysterical. "Amora, I understand you're afraid, but no mere demon can track you across the universe!"

Her jaw dropped. "You really don't know what that was, do you?"

Skurge's brows knit.

"I told you that I've met him before and you still think that I'm overreacting?" she demanded. "Don't you think that I _know_ what is happening here _better_ than you when you don't even know who that is?"

"Who is it, then?"

"Chthon."

Skurge paled. "You made a bargain with _that_?!"

"What else was I supposed to do? At least this way I have a chance." She walked past him, setting new coordinates.

He watched helplessly. _Now what?_

"Why weren't you listening to me?" Amora said, her voice even but angry still.

He shook his head. "I just wanted you to be safe. I... I suppose I decided I knew best. I won't do it again."

Amora turned and buried her face into his chest. "I don't know what to do. I know I have to try to stop him but I don't know how."

Skurge held her tightly. "I wish I knew what to say."

"Say nothing," she replied. "Make love to me."

He knew that wasn't exactly a panacea, but did as his lady commanded. _Time enough to think of problems later_... He swept her into his arms and carried her back to their room, laying her on the bed and kissing her passionately. Amora was almost feral, tearing at his clothes. Moans and groans filled the ship for several hours. When they were done, they lay in each other's arms, panting.

"He called you granddaughter."

Tears filled Amora's eyes. "You know I told you my parents were forced to... that I'm the children of siblings..."

"Freyja and Atum."

She nodded, her voice cracking. "But I'm not the first child of incest in the family."

"What?"

She told him about Chthon, Gaea and Atum.

When she was done, Skurge felt sick with horror. _And he wants to do the same to her!_ His grip tightened. "We just have to prevent him from killing for one night, that's all, right?"

"If he keeps his word," Amora corrected miserably.

Skurge gritted his teeth. "Assuming that he will, wouldn't a protection spell keep him from murdering anyone?"

"A protection spell for the entire population of a planet?" Amora sounded dubious. "It works in theory. Whether I can do it, though..."

"Can you?"

"I doubt it. Maybe if we evacuated the planet... then there wouldn't be anybody for him _to_ kill, and he'd be prevented from killing."

It was Skurge's turn to look doubtful. "Evacuate the whole planet in a day?"

"Evacuate who we can and cast protective spells on whoever is left..." Amora sighed. It was hopeless.

Skurge's face brightened inexplicably. "He didn't say you couldn't ask for help, did he? I know you can't reach Atum, but is there no-one else who could help?"

"Loki. But it will take days to reach Jotunheim." Amora thought hard. "I don't know if there's anybody else... Wait. How far are we from Heliopolis? I visited once as a child, I have an uncle there. Thoth..."

Skurge was already moving towards the cockpit, dressing quickly. "We can be there in less than two hours."

"Good." Amora got out of bed and located her own clothes. _Now I just have to hope that Birdbrain doesn't let us down..._

"_**My my, aren't you clever?"**_

Amora turned. She screamed, covering herself the best she could with her clothing. Chthon's shadow was seeping in through the ventilation. She darted for the door, but it slid shut. Seconds later she heard Skurge hammering on it, but it didn't budge. Amora shrank back against the wall as Chthon slowly became solid. His red-on-black eyes greedily roved over her, an evil chuckle escaping his lips.

She cringed away as the demon reached for her. "What do you want?"

"_**I'm curious about why you're breaking your word..."**_

"How exactly am I breaking my word? We agreed that I would prevent you from killing, you never specified how."

She edged away as his fingers brushed her bare arm. He leaned forward, his arms on either side of her, coming dangerously close. Amora felt her fire start to kindle in her chest. She fed it, feeling it grow hotter and hotter. It was her only defense!

_**"And you never specified that I **_**couldn't**_** take you in the meantime."**_ Chthon chuckled again at Amora's fear. _**"You've already allowed one grandfather your body, I think it's only fair I have a taste... But then where would your motivation be?" **_He withdrew.

Amora nearly sagged with relief, still clutching her clothing tightly against herself.

_**"If you insist on bringing Thoth to do your work for you, I'm afraid I'm going to have to alter our deal. Five dozen dead each night, and one kiss for now to tide me over until you've lost." **_

Amora recoiled. "No!"

_**"Well, then I suppose it'll be your Jotunn that will die tonight. With no hope of defeating me." **_

Amora's heart stopped. Her face was ashen, but she forced the words out. "Fine. Take a kiss if you must." Her stomach churned as Chthon drew nearer, grinning.

"And I get Thoth as well," she added before his lips could touch hers.

He chuckled. "_**Agreed." **_He pressed his lips against hers; he tasted like ash.

She closed her eyes, trying not to think. She prayed Skurge wasn't aware of this, that he never found out...

The demon drew back laughing. _**"I look forward to when I have the rest of you, little one. Your lips are like hers, I wonder what else will be..."**_

"Get away from me!"

Chthon faded away, his voice echoing behind him. _**"I'll leave you. For now." **_

Amora was still shaking when Skurge finally burst through the door, looking frantic.

"What happened?!"

"Chthon," Amora said flatly. "If we get Thoth, then the death count will be five dozen a night."

Skurge scowled darkly. "Fine... then we don't get _Thoth_... Atum has other relatives in Heliopolis, maybe one of them could help?"

"I don't think anybody else will help us. Heliopolitans have worse attitudes towards us than we do towards Midgardians." Amora didn't tell him that she had already paid the price to get Thoth. "Thoth is the only one I know of."

"Doesn't Atum have another daughter? Sekhmet, or something... she's a fierce fighter, isn't she? And surely she'd help her sister."

"They don't know about me!" Amora shook her head emphatically. "They _can't_ know. Do you understand?"

"Can it hurt to ask her for help?"

"Maybe, I don't know! The agreement was that I could have Thoth, nobody else!"

Skurge narrowed his eyes. "Agreement?"

Amora winced.

"Don't ask me, please."

"Amora." Skurge cupped her face. "You can trust me."

She closed her eyes. "Hekissedme." It came out very quickly and very quietly. Skurge's expression turned murderous.

"What?"

"In order for us to have Thoth for help I had to let him kiss me."

Skurge turned away for a long minute. Amora's heart sank. _He hates me..._

"He keeps manipulating you into doing what he wants." Skurge's voice was low, growling.

"What else was I supposed to do?!" Amora knew she sounded near tears.

"I don't know." He turned back to her. "I don't know."

"That's not really helpful..." Tear-filled eyes met his. "Do you hate me now?"

"Hate you?! How could I?"

"Because you and I are together, and I let him kiss me!"

"He manipulated you. He's toying with you, making you do what he wants. I know that you didn't want to."

"It doesn't undo it, though." Amora hung her head miserably.

Skurge cupped her face. "It was just a kiss, and we won't let him have more than that. Never." He wasn't sure if she would want him to kiss her now, after that, and so merely embraced her. She was shivering with the cold. "You probably should dress... I love you."

He kissed her forehead gently, before leaving to continue navigating the ship. Amora dressed quickly and joined him outside.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Sif sat in blank shock in her mother's house, waiting for Thor. Her arms were wrapped around herself and her mind churned. _We thought Asgard was safe! How did Karnilla get here? _She was so lost in thought that she almost screamed when a hand touched her shoulder. She whirled. Thor knelt next to her, eyes full of sorrow.

"Sif."

She flung herself into his arms.

"Sif, my love. Shhh. I'm sorry... what happened?"

"I don't know... Karnilla masqueraded as a soldier on Alfheim, taunted me, came back here, I followed... she knocked me out. When I came to, Mother was..."

"Where is she?"

Sif pointed. Thor clasped her hand once before standing, bracing himself as he looked into Alti's room. He recoiled in shock. There was so much blood! He'd seen death in battle, but this murder of a defenceless woman... He went to Alti's side and slid her eyes shut, and then covered her face with a blanket. Sif didn't need that blank look of horror etched in her mind forever.

A soft footstep alerted him that he'd acted just in time. Sif had followed him inside, face white. She swayed on the spot as if she was going to pass out.

"Sif-"

"She's my mother." The warrior took a deep breath and slowly walked forward. She knelt beside Alti's still form, and touched her hand gently. "She's already going cold."

"It's not your fault."

"I could have gotten here sooner. I could have fought better."

"Just like I _could_ have been with Odin the night he died. What ifs don't change anything, Sif."

"You're right." Sif buried her face into his shoulder. "She's all I had left!"

He stroked her midnight hair. "You still have me."

"Until you die marching on Surtur. Or I do. It doesn't matter, what needs to be done needs to be done."

Thor nodded, his expression bleak. "I'd give anything to secure peace right now, but..."

"Wars don't win themselves."

"Exactly."

"Nanna!" Sif pushed away from Thor. "Nanna was here. I need to make sure she's alright!"

"She's fine, she went to find Balder."

"But she saw Alti die, I have to be sure she's alright!"

"Alright. Let's go find her."

Sif nodded, and then turned back to her dead mother. "We can't lust leave her here. Not like this."

"I'll send someone from the palace to bring her there. But we shouldn't stay here. Let's go."

Sif leaned on him, allowing him to gently guide her out of the room. "Karnilla will pay."

"Yes, she will."

Sif nodded. "I'm going to kill her myself. Somehow."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Amora and Skurge reached Heliopolis quickly enough, and landed the ship. As they exited it, they found themselves faced with a dozen or so armed guards, led by a lithe young woman whose round gold eyes and tawny skin reminded Amora of a lion.

"I am Sekhmet, captain of the guard. State who you are, what business you have in this city and why traces of Chthonic energy has been detected on your ship."

They both froze, not having anticipated this.

"Failure to answer will forfeit your lives," Sekhmet warned, stepping forward.

"I am Am-" Her new name would mean nothing. "Sigyn Freyjadottir. That makes us cousins, Sekhmet. My companion Sk-"

"Helblindi Gunnlodjarson."

"- were visiting a world and were set upon by Chthon. We came seeking Uncle Tooth - Thoth - for aid in defeating him," Sigyn said. Sekhmet was almost as intimidating as her father!

The lioness eyed them coldly. "I'll send word to Thoth. You will both remain in our custody until your words are confirmed or denied."

Sigyn nodded, her head hanging. She was going to have to tell Thoth the whole story... How would Sekhmet react to that?

"I call him Tooth sometimes, too, cousin. Just to annoy him," the lioness whispered as she shepherded Sigyn and Helblindi to a nearby building. "You look like Freyja and you smell like her, but you'll understand I need more confirmation that you are who you say you are."

"Like what?"

"Thoth will know. He might not admit it at first, but he will know." Sekhmet cast a critical eye at Sigyn's clothing. "Your attire doesn't look Asgardian. And your Jotünn friend is far from home. Usually they stick to their home realm with annoying diligence. Unless they're invading others."

Sigyn shook her head. "Helblindi and I are just exploring."

"Exploring?"

Helblindi nodded.

"Hmm."

The inside of the building was sparse, but there were chairs that they could wait in.

Sigyn and Helblindi sat, still feeling somewhat uncomfortable. Sekhmet watched them for a minute, before standing. "I am going to fetch Thoth. Both of you will be here when I return." She marched out without another word, making it clear this was non-negotiable. The travellers exchanged looks. Sigyn managed half a laugh.

"Still think coming here was a good idea?"

"If it lets us win against Chthon, yes. What about you? Do you think coming was a good idea?"

"I'd do _anything_ to stop Chthon."

"Anything is a risky thing to offer, Sigyn." Helblindi looked worried.

"It's the truth, though." Sigyn's expression was peculiarly blank. She had an idea of how to _distract_ Chthon for a night, to prevent him from killing anybody... It was a last resort, though, and she desperately hoped that she wouldn't have to...

Helblindi was eying her suspiciously. "Whatever you're thinking of, I can already say it's a bad idea just from your expression. Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"Define stupid."

"Letting him... have your body just to distract him for a night."

Sigyn's posture remained erect and upright. She didn't even blink. "I won't do that unless it's an absolute last resort."

"Correction: you're not doing it even then!"

"If he wins, he has me forever. If by just once I can save lives and be free of him-"

"Have you considered that this might be exactly what he wants you to do?"

"Yes, I have."

"You're lying."

Sigyn's face darkened. "I know what I'm doing."

"I know you think you know what you're doing, but-"

"I am a busy man, whyfore must thou pull me from important works?"

They both jumped at the words echoing down the hall. Sekhmet's low voice spoke in reply, seconds before the door opened. Sigyn and Helblindi both stood.

The thin, beak-nosed Thoth came scurrying in, casting nervous glances over his shoulder. Sekhmet followed.

"Well?" she demanded.

"Well what?" Thoth replied, looking annoyed.

The lioness rolled her eyes, gesturing at Sigyn. "Is she one of Freyja's daughters or not?"

"Who?"

"Freyja! The Mother Goddess's youngest daughter, Atum's favourite sister. One of the twins."

"Mother hast had more than one set of twins, niece," Thoth corrected, eyes narrowing at Sigyn. "Thou lookest much like Gaea, child, but -oh!"

"Oh, what?" Sekhmet asked.

"Perchance I might speak with young Sigyn alone?"

"How do you know my name?" Sigyn demanded.

Thoth waved at her to quiet her, staring at Sekhmet.

She stared at him for a minute before nodding curtly. "Five minutes." She left. Helblindi glanced at Thoth, then back to Sigyn. He raised an eyebrow.

She nodded. "Go. I'll see you in a few minutes."

He left, clearly reluctant. Thoth was gazing at Sigyn in shock.

"Hello, Uncle Thoth," she said nervously.

"What art thou doing here?"

"I came to speak to you. To ask for your help."

"Whyfore?"

"My companion and I were on a world recently and Chthon 'visited.' He offered me a deal. He's going to kill five dozen people every night unless I can stop him. One night with no deaths. That's all I need. And then he'll leave them alone."

"And shouldst thou fail?"

Sigyn shuddered. "You know what he did to Gaea."

Thoth's face went ashen. "Mayhap I should call upon Atum. He would ensure thy safety far better than I couldst."

Her heart rose. "You can do that?"

"Mayhap. If he responds to me."

"How long will it take? We have to get back to the planet tonight, to at least try to stop Chthon from killing them."

Thoth looked at her worriedly. "Mine demon uncle would not grant thee access to this city for nothing."

Sigyn froze- she hadn't even considered that! "You think he wanted me to get here?"

"Verily, though I dread the reason why."

Sigyn wrapped her arms around herself, starting to shake.

"Did he demand a price?"

"What?"

"Thou heardst me. Did he demand a price?"

"Yes."

Thoth made a move as if he wanted to embrace her but didn't know how. "What price didst he demand?"

The memory washed over Sigyn again, making her feel ill. "I'd rather not say."

Thoth's eyes narrowed, and he studied her for a long moment. "Niece, I must know."

"Why?"

"For if certain things hath come to pass, I must needs know, for thy sake..." he said awkwardly.

Sigyn flushed at discussing this with her uncle, but kept her voice steady as she answered. "He demanded a kiss," she shuddered. "But nothing else has happened."

Thoth looked relieved. He nodded. "Good. Good. I perchance can cast a protection spell upon thee, that will scorch him at thy touch. Be warned, though, it shall not work if thou hast made an agreement with him that allows him such things."

Sigyn frowned. "I haven't agreed to anything... except he can have me if he defeats me at this game. Is that going to affect the spell?"

Thoth's shoulders sagged. He nodded. "It will become invalid should thou lose... But in the meanwhile, it should protect thee."

Sigyn exhaled in relief, not really wanting to ask her next question, but knowing she had to. "Is it possible for him to access Heliopolis?"

"Possible? Yes. But he dareth not. Our people are too powerful for him."

"I hope you're right..." Sigyn's voice trailed off as Sekhmet marched back into the room.

"Five minutes are up."

Helblindi followed Sekhmet inside, and moved to join Sigyn. "Everything all right?"

Sigyn nodded.

"Eldest niece, wilt thou take thy sister to your apartments whilst I return to mine library for certain specialties?"

"Cousin!" Sigyn corrected, her heart rate spiking.

"And sister," Thoth said, scratching his head.

"No."

Sekhmet looked nonplussed. "We know what happened, Sigyn."

Sigyn went white. "How?!" _Did Atum tell them? Why would he do that?!_

"Even the mighty Atum needs must have an outlet for his frustrations," Thoth said wryly.

"So he told you," Sigyn said dully. "I suppose I can't fault him."

Helblindi scowled. "_I_ can! How _dare_ he reveal that without consulting you?"

"Watch your words, Jotünn!" Sekhmet growled.

"He didst not exactly _reveal _it, my niece and her companion," Thoth shrugged. "All those years ago, when Chthon's demands resulted in certain actions, Atum came to me, asking for me to end his life. When I heardst of thy birth, it was plain for me to see."

"That doesn't explain how _she_ knows." Sigyn glanced at Sekhmet.

"I can smell it. As soon as you landed. You smelled more like a sister than a cousin, so I asked Thoth when I fetched him."

Sigyn glared at Thoth. "And you just _told_ her? It didn't occur to you to ask me first? What if I hadn't known?"

"She threatened to scratch off my face!"

Sekhmet nodded. "I did."

Sigyn was bemused. "Do you threaten people often?"

Sekhmet shrugged. "It gets me results."

"It's no wonder you have the reputation that you have."

Sekhmet's eyebrow rose. "What sort of reputation?"

"You don't know?"

"I rarely travel into the realms of the lesser go- uh, the other realms."

"You're known as a fierce warrior," Sigyn replied then.

"More like a bloodthirsty brute who only has loyalty to family," Helblindi corrected.

Sigyn glared at him.

"What? I don't believe in sugarcoating things."

"I like him," Sekhmet declared. "And you're right. I am a bloodthirsty brute, so show some respect."

"That's not something to brag about, you know," Sigyn said.

"Why not?"

Sigyn scowled. "Are we going to do that spell thing or not?"

Thoth jumped, as if he'd forgotten. "Of course! I must retrieve certain artifacts beforehand though."

"Go on, then!" Sigyn urged. _The sooner I'm shielded from Chthon, the better..._

Thoth scuttled out of the room.

"What sort of spell are you talking about?" Sekhmet asked suspiciously. "What brings you to Heliopolis?"

Sigyn didn't answer. Helblindi spoke hesitantly.

"You know we were targeted by Chthon. Thoth offered Sigyn a protection spell, that's all."

"And you know this how?" Sekhmet drawled. "You were outside with me. Don't think that you can tell me your hearing is better than mine."

"It's only common sense," Helblindi replied stiffly.

"Mm-hmm." Sekhmet flashed claws. "I don't like liars. Now who's going to tell me the truth?"

"The truth about what?" Sigyn folded her arms. "Thoth is going to put a protection spell on me so that Chthon can't-" She cut off.

"Yes?"

"You know what he's like, don't you?"

Sekhmet nodded. "I know he enjoys tormenting women- oh." A scowl crossed her face. "Are you saying he's molested you?"

"No, not yet, but he's threatened to."

Sekhmet growled audibly. Sigyn shrank back as the lioness advanced. Helblindi made to step between them, but a yellow-eyed glare from the lioness stopped him.

"I told you, sister, that I do not like being lied to. I can smell him on you."

Sigyn tensed. "He blackmailed me into a kiss so I could come here and seek help! Alright?" She glared at her half-sister.

Sekhmet was silent for a long time. "Chthon needs to die."

"Agreed. But just _saying_ it isn't going to make it happen."

Sekhmet grunted. "Come along. We can at least feed you while you are here." She led Sigyn out of the room. Helblindi looked uncomfortable, but followed- he wasn't leaving Sigyn alone!

"It was just a kiss though?" Sekhmet said abruptly, turning back once they were in a small residential building. "He didn't do anything that might result in pregnancy?"

"No!" Sigyn shook her head. "It was just a kiss. Why?"

Sekhmet's expression was dark. "We don't need any more complications."

"We?" Sigyn repeated, her brow furrowing. "I don't-"

"You don't think I'm going to let you go back to wherever you came from wherever you came from without me, do you?"

Sigyn stared. "You don't even know what is happening!"

"I know my sister is being threatened. I defend my family. I'm going with you." Sekhmet folded her arms, as if her statement settled everything.

Sigyn and Helblindi shared a glance. If Sekhmet came along, what would Chthon do for "breaking their word?"

"You can't."

"You can't stop me."

"Who canst not stop thou doing what?" Thoth's unannounced return broke the tension.

"My little sister here is trying to tell me that I can't join in on whatever bloodbath she's trying to prevent Chthon from bringing about. Don't look at me like that," she snapped at Sigyn and Helblindi's dumbfounded faces. "He never makes himself known unless he's planning something huge. I fought alongside my father for several centuries by the time your mother was born, Sigyn. I know something about Chthon's methods."

Sigyn met Sekhmet's gaze steadily. "And what if I told you the deaths will _increase_ if you accompany us?"

"That depends on who will die."

"All life is a sacred gift of the universe," Thoth interjected. "We shall not take unnecessary risks."

"Some life is more sacred than others," Sekhmet returned. "I am returning with you."

Sigyn looked at Helblindi helplessly. _Now_ what could they do?

Helblindi stepped forward bravely. "And if we say you can't come?"

"Then you can't leave. Simple as that."

Thoth frowned. "Bloodthirsty niece, you will only endanger your sister further if you insist on accompanying us into battle."

Sekhmet sneered at Thoth. "What would you know about it, birdbrain?"

Helblindi spotted the obvious problem. "Wait- us? I don't recall actually asking you to join us, Thoth..."

"Of course I am, Blue One," Thoth replied. "Thou canst not take on Chthon with just the twain we see here. As for you, Sekhmet, you forget that in the absence of Atum I am Helipolis' king, and in my absence you are its queen. You cannot shirk duties to the city."

"But you can?"

"We both knowest that Atum only named me successor for pity's sake, and to appease Mother's anger. You always reign here."

Sekhmet paused, unable to really counter that argument. "But, Thoth, you're no warrior, how do you plan to face Chthon?"

"Hath you never wondered why it is he never attacks me?" Thoth replied calmly. "I have defences against the demon."

"I don't like it."

_**Don't you, lioness?**_

Everybody tensed as Chthon's voice echoed in the room. Helblindi moved to Sigyn's side. Sigyn's hands flared. Sekhmet growled, unsheathing her claws. Only Thoth seemed unafraid- at least, he showed no reaction.

"Show yourself, demon!" Sekhmet snarled.

_**I do not take orders from children,**_ Chthon replied, purring.

"I am no child! And you are nothing but a coward, taunting others from a distance!"

_**Perhaps you will regret those words, granddaughter.**_

"SHOW YOURSELF, CRAVEN!" Sekhmet screeched.

_**As you wish**_. A shadow began materialising, leeching all light from the room.

Helblindi put his arms protectively around Sigyn, and Thoth tugged Sekhmet back a step. Chthon laughed.

_**"You all would do well to fear me more than you do."**_

Sigyn muttered a curse under her breath as Chthon moved closer.

"What business do you have with my sister, monster?" Sekhmet demanded, moving to stand between them.

_**"Hardly your concern. She and I made a bargain..."**_

"You haven't won yet!" Sigyn shouted at him.

_**"And you are seeking help from the lioness. That was not in our terms."**_

She shivered involuntarily.

_**"If you insist on her aid as well, then the stakes raise. Eight dozen die each night you fail to defeat me."**_

Sigyn went white. "No!"

Chthon laughed. _**"Do you wish to forfeit the game now then, and simply surrender yourself to me?"**_

Sekhmet snarled, drawing her weapon, but Sigyn knew it would do no good. Indeed, Chthon merely struck her aside as he advanced on Sigyn. Thoth cast a spell, a glowing rune forming between his hands; it flew towards Chthon, but bounced off his thick skin.

"What?" Thoth cried, paling.

_**"You fool! What spells do you think truly work against me?"**_ Chthon laughed. He flung Sekhmet away as she charged him again, and turned his gaze back to Sigyn. _**"Eight dozen, granddaughter. But what shall I take in the meantime to seal the oath?" **_

Helblindi and Sekhmet attacked at the same time. Both were hurled back, hitting the walls with sickening thuds.

"Stop!" Sigyn shouted as both struggled to their feet. "There's no point to this right now!"

Thoth scurried around Chthon and threw his arms in dramatic protection around Sigyn. "Thou shall not touch her!" he shouted and in a low voice, so quiet that only Sigyn could hear him, lips hardly moving. "_Let him kiss you." _

Sigyn couldn't believe what she had just heard, but then Thoth was ripped away and she was left staring Chthon straight in the eye.

_**"Well? How shall we seal this oath again?" **_

Her voice was expressionless. "Kiss me."

Chthon chuckled, cupping her skull in his hands. Sigyn's stomach churned and she tasted acid in the back of her mouth. Chthon's grin was huge as he pressed his lips to hers again. Sigyn wanted to be sick. There were yells of rage from Helblindi and Sekhmet. Thoth's expression made little sense (not that anyone noticed). He looked almost... triumphant.

Chthon's hand gripped her jaw, prying it downwards, sticking his tongue into her mouth. He pressed his body against hers, and she pushed at him. When he wouldn't move, she bit him. Black foul-tasting blood seeped into her mouth, and she almost retched.

Chthon grunted in pain. Pulling back he slammed his fist into her face; her vision blacked out and she collapsed to the floor. Her head was yanked back up by her hair and when her vision cleared she found herself staring into Chthon's face.

_**"It will be interesting to watch you break!" **_

There was a tawny blur, accompanied by a feral scream of pure rage, and suddenly Sigyn lost her balance as Chthon staggered. Falling to the floor, she couldn't see what was happening. Helblindi rushed to her, shielding her. There was a loud crack, and then Chthon dissolved into shadow.

_**"I will see you tonight, little granddaughter."**_ He laughed and was gone.

"Sekhmet," Sigyn gasped, pushing past Helblindi to check her half-sister.

The lioness made an angry mewling sound, cradling an arm twisted at an odd angle. She snarled at Sigyn when the younger goddess tried to examine her.

"Leave me alone!"

"Hurry, hurry!" Thoth squealed, pulling vials and swabbers from the folds of his cloak. "Niece Sigyn, I must ask to see down thy throat."

"What?"

"Open thy mouth, I beseech of thee!"

Sigyn glanced at Thoth sceptically, but did as he asked. He peered down her throat intently.

"Thou bit him! Excellent, excellent!" Thoth quickly swiped some of the blood from her cheek and but the swab into a vial, and then swabbed her lips with a damp swab. "Didst he... how might I sayest this? Tongue thee?"

"What business is it of yours?" Helblindi snarled. "And what are you doing?"

"I am attempting to carry out an experiment, one thou wouldst not understand, Blue One."

Sekhmet set her bone and got to her feet. "Explain, Uncle."

"This is necessary!"

"Why?"

Thoth gave her an exasperated look. "Canst thou not see?"

Sekhmet snarled.

"Verily, I will tell thee! To cast a spell of protection on an entire populace, I needed essence of the demon himself, his traces. The blood is good, but his _motivations_ must need be in the spell for proper protection. He is clearly after a carnal encounter, if he hast-"

"Yes," Sigyn interrupted. She didn't want to listen to Thoth's babbling. She just wanted him to take what he needed so she could clean her mouth from Chthon's traces. Thoth closed his mouth mid-sentence, plainly put out at being interrupted, but finished his work quietly.

"So you can cast the protection spell more strongly now?" Helblindi asked for clarification.

"Yes, and a broader one at that. I wilt be able to cast a protection of all inhabitants of five years an younger by nightfall, shouldst we return with two hours before sunset."

Sigyn blinked. "And what about those older than that?"

"I canst only do so much at once! It shall have to wait for the morrow."

"Perfect." Sekhmet growled. "So all the _toddlers_ will be safe tonight, _if_ we get there in time, but eight dozen adults and adolescents will die!"

"What wouldst thou have me do? I have only so much strength!"

"Let's just get out of here. I'll send a message to the senate, telling them that they are in charge until our return," Sekhmet grumbled, still cradling her arm as she stalked out. "You, Jotünn, prep the ship while Tooth completes his sample-collecting!"

Helblindi obeyed automatically, used to taking orders. Thoth continued analysing his samples while muttering about how his name wasn't Tooth. Sigyn stood there, feeling awkward and useless. "Can I clean my mouth now?"

"Hmm? What?"

Sigyn rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go wash my mouth out."

Thoth blinked owlishly. "Why hast thou not done so already?"

Sigyn spoke slowly, as though Thoth was challenged (as she was starting to think he was.) "I couldn't exactly clean my mouth while you needed samples from it, could I?"

"But I art done!"

"You didn't tell me that."

"Can thou not seest that?"

"No!"

Thoth stared at her, wondering why it was that it seemed everybody in this universe besides him was so slow. "Well, I am."

Sigyn threw her hands up. "Thank you for enlightening me!" She marched out of the room, leaving Thoth alone. He shook his head.

"Why art all my older brother's children so easy to anger?"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Angrboda glanced round curiously at the small, modest dwellings that were dotted here and there over the fields. Loki squeezed her hand.

"Very different to what they had in Jotunheim, isn't it?"

She nodded. "Do you think we'll actually be welcomed?"

"Well... Jotunheim was their home, too. I imagine that some of them, at least will..."

Angrboda straightened her shoulders. "Let's go see."

They felt many eyes on them as they walked through the encampment of the former slaves of Jotunheim. Nobody greeted them.

"Where should we go first?"

Angrboda glanced around, wrapping her arms around herself, looking unusually vulnerable. "I don't know."

Loki glanced around, spotting someone he recognised. "Geirmund!"

The man, who was blue-skinned and hairless but was the same height as Loki (due to his half-Jotunn, half-Norn heritage), looked up. He turned his back at once and entered his dwelling. Loki grimaced. He glanced around; they weren't getting hostile looks, but nobody really looked welcoming. Angrboda suddenly began to stride forward.

"Gerda?"

The blonde woman stopped what she was doing and stared at the ground.

Angrboda stopped in front of her. "How are you?" she asked awkwardly as Loki joined her.

"Very well, my lady." Gerda wouldn't look up.

"I don't know why I'm here," Angrboda muttered, and turned around. "I'm sorry. Goodbye."

Loki caught her by the arm, whispering in her ear. "Angi, we have to at least try."

"What does it matter?" Angrboda didn't even bother whispering. "Jotunheim has been destroyed, what does _ANYTHING MATTER ANYMORE?"_

Loki glanced around warily, but none of the former slaves seemed particularly surprised. _Did someone tell them?_

Everybody was staring at them, expressions ranging from pitying to blank to angry. Loki didn't know what to do. Angrboda was facing him, daring him to do _something_, but he didn't know _what to do!_ What could he say to these people who had lost so much, suffered so much... They had all been slaves of the Jotünns, most of them were half-Jotünn themselves... Would they mourn Jotunheim the way Angrboda was?

Angrboda suddenly crumpled against him, her body wracked with sobs. Loki held her, shocked. She never cried!

"It's gone, Loki! We were rebuilding. We were making things better."

He stroked her fire-hair, wishing her could do more.

"Your majesty?" Gerda had edged closer, her voice timid. "Perhaps... you would like to come in for a cup of tea?" Her hands twisted nervously.

Angrboda's head turned slightly, and then Loki felt her nod. He kept an arm around her as they ducked into Gerda's large home. The blonde glanced warily at them as she set the table with some fine china teacups. Gerda poured three cups, then looked at the monarchs, and found herself lost for words.

"I've been meaning to ask you," Loki said awkwardly, "at Balder's wedding I saw you holding hands with Lord Frey?"

Gerda flushed. "Yes. Lord Frey has been most kind to me."

"Good." Loki didn't know what else to say so had a sip of tea, wishing it was wine.

"I-is there _anything_ left of... of Jotunheim?" Gerda's voice quavered.

Loki shook his head regretfully. "I'm afraid not."

Tears rolled down Angrboda's face again.

Gerda looked down. "I... This may sound odd but despite everything I loved Jotunheim. I only came to Asgard because I wanted a fresh start. But every day I'd wake with the ice in my mind. I was going to go back, someday..."

Hesitantly, she moved to her king's side, putting her hand on Angrboda's shoulder. "It is comforting, in a way, to see that others share my grief."

Angrboda managed a small smile at her. "I'm sorry that I wasn't kinder to you while I was growing up."

"Perhaps you have a chance to become friends now." Loki interjected, smiling at Gerda. The half-Jotünn flushed, ducking her head.

"I don't think so," Angrboda muttered. "Some things cannot be undone."

Gerda glanced at her. "I would not object to seeing you occasionally, my lady."

Angrboda was silent. Loki reached to put his hand on hers, but she pulled away before he could touch her. "Jotunheim is destroyed."

"I know, my lady."

"Then there's no point in calling me 'my lady' anymore. I have no title now."

Gerda went scarlet. "It would be wrong of me to use your name."

"Why? There's no point in anything else."

Gerda shifted uncomfortably, unsure how to respond.

Angrboda looked up at her briefly before turning her gaze around the room. "This almost looks like the houses back in Jotunheim."

"Yes. When we moved here Odin had housing available, but I don't like those square boxes."

Angrboda actually laughed. "Neither do I! They're ridiculous."

"Yes, they are." Gerda smiled briefly.

Angrboda turned. "Loki, would you mind giving us time alone?"

Loki smiled at his wife. "Of course not." He left quickly, thinking perhaps he'd approach some other refugees. Angrboda and Gerda were left alone.

"Has anything been heard from Lord Helblindi?" Gerda ventured cautiously.

Angrboda shook her head. "No. The Asgardian seer Heimdall assures me that he and Lady Sigyn are well, but he has not contacted me himself."

"I'm sure you worry for him."

Angrboda shrugged. "He will probably return with a child of his own."

Gerda smiled warmly. "I think he'd be a good parent. He was always kind to me when we crossed paths."

"He was a kind man. I hope... I hope Sigyn is treating him right. I was furious when he ran off with her. I'm glad he did now. I hope he never comes back. I hope he never learns what happened to Jotunheim."

Gerda tentatively placed her hand on Angrboda's trying to offer comfort. "At least some of our people survived."

"Yes." Angrboda sighed. "Gerda... was I a good king?"

"Yes." Gerda nodded firmly. "You and Queen Loki did wonders for our society."

"And yet... it's all gone."

A silence fell. Angrboda sighed.

"I should be going."

Gerda nodded, wishing she wasn't so tongue-tied.

Angrboda stood, and hesitated. "Gerda... I... wish you luck with Lord Frey."

Gerda flushed. "I-I'm sure I don't know what you mean, my lady. Lord Frey is a good friend. I wouldn't dare hope-"

"You were holding hands with him at young Balder's wedding. Don't you think that means something?"

Gerda flushed deeper. "I would be content to be his mistress," she admitted. "But he hasn't even tried to kiss me."

"Have you shown him your interest in any way?"

Gerda looked uncomfortable. "It's not my place."

"You're not a slave anymore. Why isn't it?"

"He is a lord of Asgard."

"And you are now a free citizen of Asgard. I do not see a problem."

Gerda sighed. "No. You wouldn't. Good day, my lady."


End file.
